Blank Pages
by LyandraDR
Summary: Após um terrível acidente o jovem Kurt Hummel acaba perdendo sua visão, enxergando um futuro incerto em sua vida. Porém desde o momento que se viu no hospital, começou a questionar o ditado "o que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente" porque estava a cada dia mais apaixonado por seu médico.
1. I

**N/A:** Mundo Alternativo aonde Kurt não se mudou para Dalton. A música é HURT, da Christina Aguilera, sugiro que escutem ela quando a fanfic sugerir! :)

* * *

– Você tem certeza, Kurt?

– Prove, pai.

Pai e filho já estavam há mais de duas horas naquela maldita loja do shopping da cidade procurando algum terno que se encaixasse nos tons ameixa que decorariam a igreja no dia do casamento. A decoração havia sido escolhida toda por Kurt, assim como a programação e todo o resto.

Burt saiu do provador usando um paletó de giz riscado cinza e uma calça preta. A peça era um pouco apertada e Kurt podia jurar que nos primeiros passos de dança as roupas iriam se rasgar e deixar seu pai nu no meio dos convidados.

– Isso é impossível, Kurt. Eu acho que devemos ir para a casa. - Burt resmungou, entrando no provador novamente.

Kurt iria discordar do pai, mas realmente estava ficando cansado de entrar em dezenas de lojas e nunca encontrar o traje perfeito. Até agora o garoto havia planejado toda a cerimônia sem ajuda de ninguém, e isso estava começando a encher.

Mesmo depois de ter suas planilhas jogadas no lixo da escola pelos valentões do time de futebol, Kurt não desistiu. Todo aquele casamento sairia perfeito por sua causa, mas isso não o contentava mais.

Kurt se mantinha sorrindo. Seu pai estava feliz se casando mais uma vez. Não era como se Carole fosse substituir o lugar de sua mãe, mas o garoto as vezes não se sentia confortável em ter uma nova família.

– Pai, eu acho melhor nós irmos. - Disse Kurt recolhendo seu sobretudo e fotos de ternos que haviam espalhadas pela sala de provas.

– O último, Kurt. - Burt saiu do provador com um terno fino, preto. O paletó havia dois botões também pretos, e também tinha um bolso discreto aonde um pequeno lenço repousava. As calças um pouco largas, não muito, apenas o suficiente. Por debaixo do paletó, uma camiseta branca com finas listras cinzas e uma gravata preta num tom mais forte que o próprio terno.

– Pai... - Kurt ficou sem palavras. Era como se visse seu pai na sua imaginação. Era assim que o garoto imaginava Burt se casando. - É esse.

– Consegui sua aprovação? - Brincou Burt.

– Se você não o comprar, eu compro.

Burt deu o primeiro sorriso daquele dia estressante e voltou para dentro do provador aonde tiraria seu mais novo terno. Mal podia esperar para o dia chegar, para ver sua futura mulher e falar para ela seus votos, aonde jurariam ficar juntos até a eternidade.

Poucos minutos depois Burt saiu do provador com suas roupas antigas. Nada mais que uma camiseta branca de uma marca de pneu que usava na oficina e uma jaqueta jeans, aonde contrastava com sua calça e seu tênis marrom chutado.

– Não sei como Carole se apaixonou por você assim. – Brincou Kurt, fazendo o pai sorrir mais uma vez. Quando o assunto era Carole, Burt sorria igual criança pequena.

– Ficaremos com este. – Entregou uma sacola para a atendente que sorriu ao ver qual era. Quem viu um homem um pouco sujo de graxa e de boné entrar na loja não diria que ele poderia pagar por um terno tão caro.

Pagaram em dinheiro vivo – que Burt estava economizando – e saíram da loja com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Finalmente aquele dia iria terminar. Kurt jurava que se tivesse que entrar em mais uma loja de roupas, iria enlouquecer.

Satisfeitos, entraram na pequena caminhonete estacionada na área central do estacionamento do shopping e decidiram voltar direto para a casa.

– Dia estressante. – Bufou Burt enquanto dirigia.

– Se está pra você, imagina pra Carole que deve ter passado o dia todo assinando os convites... – Kurt ao mesmo tempo que procurava algum CD bom para colocar no pequeno radio.

– Você tem razão. Ela merece ser recompensada... – Burt foi freando o carro, e quando Kurt desviou o olhar do porta-cds se deparou na frente de uma floricultura. Nada foi preciso ser dito. O garoto apenas saiu do carro e entrou no estabelecimento, voltando alguns minutos depois.

– Pensei que você voltaria com um buquê enorme e você me trás meia dúzia de flores. – Burt reclamou ao ver Kurt entrar no carro segurando um pequeno buquê de lírios brancos.

– Buquês são para datas comemorativas. Carole vai amar, afinal, são suas flores prediletas. Podemos ir?

Burt assentiu com a cabeça, sem entender muito o significado de tudo isso. Pra ele, Carole merecia um buquê. Ou melhor, uma floricultura inteira. Apesar de não entender, Burt estava orgulhoso de seu filho. Ele havia preparado todo o casório sozinho. E de repente, aquele pequeno garoto não parecia tão pequeno assim.

Enquanto Burt se orgulhava de seu filho, Kurt achava o cd perfeito para aquela tarde que estava quase virando noite.

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**

**You told me how proud you were, but I walked away**

**If only I knew what I know today, ooh ooh**

– Obrigado por me ajudar hoje, Kurt. – Burt soltou, como se fosse preciso.

– Não precisa agradecer, pai. – Se olharam por breves instantes, sorrindo, antes de Burt voltar a olhar para a rodovia.

**I would hold you in my arms**

**I would take the pain away**

**Thank you for all you've done**

**Forgive all your mistakes**

**There's nothing I wouldn't do**

**To hear your voice again**

**Sometimes I wanna call you**

**But I know you won't be there**

Um estrondo. Gritos, e logo um silêncio ensurdecedor.

**Ooh, I'm sorry for blaming you**

**For everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Segundos atrás estavam trocando olhares, agor nada mais se via. O silêncio permanecia naquele lugar.

**Some days I feel broke inside, but I wouldn't admit**

**Sometimes I just wanna hide, cuz it's you I miss**

**And it's so hard to say goodbye when comes to this, ooh yeah**

O que havia acontecido? Era o que se passava na cabeça de todos. Qual seria o motivo?

**Would you tell me I was wrong?**

**Would you help me understand?**

**Are you looking down upon me?**

**Are you proud of who I am?**

**There's nothing I wouldn't do**

**To have just one more chance**

**To look into your eyes**

**And see you are looking back**

**Ooh, I'm sorry for blaming you**

**For everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself, ooh ooh**

E aqueles lírios que estavam sendo segurados com carinho e amor, agora estavam jogados à estrada, junto com um rastro de sangue.

**If I had just one more day**

**I would tell you how much that I missed you since you've been away**

**Ooh ooh, It's dangerous**

**It's so out of line to try and turn back time**

**I'm sorry for blaming you**

**For everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself... By hurting you**


	2. II

Macas eram empurradas para lá e para cá naquele hospital. A sala de espera se encontrava cheia de pessoas com feições preocupadas e desesperadas, porém para os trabalhadores dali, era apenas mais um dia normal de trabalho. Acidentes acontecem todo o tempo.

O mais recente havia ocorrido há algumas horas na Rodovia 46-A.

– O que aconteceu, alguém sabe? - Entrou um homem alto, cabelo encaracolado e uma feição preocupada pela porta do hospital.

– Mr. Shuester, ainda bem que você chegou. - Uma garota negra de cabelos pretos fora falar com o bonito homem. - Eu estava no consultório do meu pai quando me ligaram. Por sorte acharam o celular de Kurt no meio dos destroços e eu era um dos contatos de emergência.

– Ele está bem? Quem estava com ele?

– Fique calmo. Burt estava com ele. Não temos notícias dos dois, estamos aqui esperando algum médico nos dizer alguma coisa.

Foi quando o homem percebeu que haviam mais pessoas aflitas ali. Seguindo os nomes que estavam nos crachás, eram Carole Hudson, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray e Santana Lopez. Todos eram amigos de Kurt.

– Carole, você está bem? - Mr. Shue se sentou ao lado da mulher que estava com o olhar vazio e o rosto manchado pela maquiagem que escorria conforme as lágrimas caíam sob seu rosto.

– Eu perdi meu primeiro marido e agora vou perder meu segundo. - A mulher falava sem tirar seus olhos de um ponto fixo na parede. - Deve ter algo de errado comigo.

Nada foi dito depois daquilo, apenas lágrimas foram soltadas de todos. Mais alguns torturantes minutos naquela sala e Carole iria surtar. Ela precisava de notícias sobre seu marido e sobre seu mais futuro filho.

– Senhora Carole Maria Hudson. - Disse um garoto novo de Jaleco, não devia ter muitos anos de diferença do filho da mulher.

– Sou eu. - Ela levantou os olhos encontrando um médico segurando uma prancheta.

– Você poderia me acompanhar? Tenho notícias sobre o estado de saúde dos dois pacientes. Seu marido e seu filho, certo? - Ela assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu o doutor até uma sala reservada.

– Sente-se.

– Eu estava sentada até agora, pelo amor de Deus.

– Tudo bem... - O doutor deu a volta na mesa, pegando uns papéis e ajeitando-os em sua prancheta.

– Você não é muito jovem pra ser médico? - Perguntou a mulher, se sentando e respirando, agora estava mais calma.

O médico de olhos verdes sorriu. - Na verdade, tenho idade o suficiente. Me formei em medicina e oftamologia.

– Doutor... Blaine Anderson. - Ela leu em seu crachá. - Vamos pular esse assunto todo e falar sobre o estado de saúde da minha família?

– Sobre isso... - Ele se sentou. - O estado de saúde do Sr. Hummel é estável, ele está bem. Suponhamos que o caminhão que carregava madeira tenha capotado e prensado o carro do seu marido contra a divisão da estrada. Ele estava do lado direito e o caminhão acertou o carro pelo lado esquerdo. Ele sofreu alguns arranhões, ficou desacordado, mas chegando aqui já se reestabilizou e está sob o efeito de soro porque precisamos esperar o resultado dos exames. Ele quebrou o braço esquerdo com a batida, mas foi somente. - Dr. Blaine colocou os óculos, lendo o laudo que estava em sua prancheta.

– Espera, se o caminhão acertou o lado esquerdo da caminhonete, como está Kurt? - Carole se ajeitou na cadeira, tentando absorver o fato de que o marido estava machucado.

– O caso do Sr. Kurt Hummel já é mais complicado. Não sabemos o que aconteceu exatamente na hora do acidente, mas pelo estado que ele veio pra cá tiramos algumas conclusões. O vidro da janela se estilhaçou com o impacto da batida, e ao mesmo tempo o air bag foi acionado. Cremos que seu filho tenha sido empurrado para os cacos de vidro com a ajuda do air bag. Quando a ambulancia chegou, o rosto de Kurt estava cheio de cacos de vidro, assim como no resto do seu corpo. Ele também adquiriu uma lesão exposta na perna direita, que precisamos de sua autorização para a cirurgia, porém está controlada. Kurt está desacordado até agora, não temos noção de quando ele irá acordar. E precisamos de sua autorização para a retirada do vidro do rosto de Kurt.

– Vocês ainda não tiraram? - Perguntou a mulher impaciente.

– Tiramos 95%, apenas o que estava a nosso alcance, porém há pedaços de vidro na cavidade nasal e em seu globo ocular. Precisamos de autorização imediata da cirurgia. Assinando esses papéis... - O médico deslizou alguns papéis pela mesa junto com uma caneta. Carole assinou sem ler, ela apenas precisava de sua família bem.

– E agora? - Perguntou um pouco aflita ao saber agora.

– Vamos levar esses papéis imediatamente para a seção jurídica do hospital e começar as cirurgias nesse mesmo momento. Você pode esperar, ou pode ir para casa que ligamos no número que a senhora preencheu em sua ficha.

– Tudo bem... - Carole disse saindo pela porta que o bonito doutor abrira. Foi caminhando até a recepção, aonde contou o estado de ambos Hummel, omitindo alguns detalhes para não parecer tão ruim.

Decidiram todos irem para casa e esperar até Kurt e Burt estarem totalmente recuperados. Seria uma cirurgia longa para ambos. Tudo estava nas mãos do doutor Blaine Anderson.


	3. III

– Então eu já posso o ver? - Perguntou Carole para a atendente. Era claro no rosto da mulher as olheiras, entregando que ela não dormira noite passada.

– Claro. Aqui está seu crachá, seu marido está no quarto 74B, no sétimo andar, e seu filho ainda está na cirurgia. - Disse a moça que ficava na recepção, entregando para a mulher um crachá.

Carole agradeceu e seguiu seu caminho. Enquanto o elevador subia ela fechava os olhos e agradecia a Deus por ter poupado a vida da sua nova família. Chegou no andar e foi seguindo os quartos no corredor, até chegar ao quanto aonde estava Burt.

– Querido? - Perguntou ela a abrir a porta e reconheceu seu marido deitado na cama. Por sorte, ele estava acordado. Caminhou até lá, segurando algumas flores. - Oi. - A mulher depositou um beijo na testa do marido que sorriu, ainda atordoado por causa dos remédios.

No rosto de Burt haviam alguns arranhões, não muitos. E seu braço estava sendo segurado por um suporte, certamente por estar quebrado.

– Aonde está Kurt? - Perguntou com a voz fraca. Carole sorriu, mesmo naquela situação. Era incrível como Burt esqueceu totalmente do seu estado para se preocupar com o filho.

– Na cirurgia. - Deixou as flores na poltrona e ficou de pé, ao lado da cama enquanto segurava a mão boa de Burt.

– Estou muito no hospital ultimamente. - Sorriu o homem. Carole iria responder alguma coisa se não fosse surpreendida por alguém abrindo a porta.

– Bom dia, Sr. Hummel. - Disse o Dr. Anderson ao entrar na sala, ainda olhando sua prancheta. - Bom dia Sra. Hummel.

– Bom dia só quando eu saber como está o estado do meu filho. - Resmungou Burt.

O médico sorriu, terminando de assinar umas coisas na papelada e colocar ao lado da cama do paciente.

– Sobre isso. Posso falar com a Sra. lá fora?

– Não. Você vai falar com nós dois, porque ele é o meu filho também e eu preciso saber como ele está. - Burt respondeu nervoso. O doutor assentiu e começou a ler outro prontuário.

– Seu filho acabou de passar pela cirurgia. Durante a batida, como eu já expliquei pra Sra. Hummel, Kurt acabou tendo seu rosto cheio de cacos de vidro, incluindo seu nariz e seu olho. Nós fizemos a cirurgia para tirar os cacos de vidro da via nasal, que ocorreu sem problemas, porém na hora da retirada do vidro do globo ocular, acabamos vendo a profundidade da situação. - O médico olhava para o chão, tentando procurar termos médicos para suavizar aquela notícia. - A córnea dos dois olhos estão em um estado muito crítico, a única solução seria o descolamento da mesma, e depois a restauração...

– Então faça isso. - Disse Burt, com os olhos vermelhos.

– Nós fizemos. - Blaine levou a prancheta ao peito. - Foi uma cirurgia delicada. Pensamos na possibilidade de colocarmos uma argola de silicone, ou até mesmo um óleo para melhorar a situação, mas talvez tenha sido tarde demais. Vocês vieram para o hospital quase meia-hora depois do acidente e isso custou a visão do seu filho.

– O-o quê? - Perguntou Carole enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

– Eu sinto muito. - O doutor procurava modos de se desculpar, como se fosse sua culpa.

– Eu quero vê-lo. - Burt tentou se levantar da cama, porém o doutor o impediu.

– Ele está se recuperando da cirurgia, mas assim que ele ficar bom para visitar eu o trarei para o mesmo quarto que o seu, prometo. Eu vou estar aqui para o que precisar. - Dr. Anderson se encontrava chateado com a situação. Era uns dos primeiros pacientes que o oftalmologista não conseguia curar.

A situação no quarto estava péssima. Carole chorava em silencio, porque tentava confortar seu marido. O doutor resolveu dar espaço a família e saiu do quarto. Blaine nunca se sentiu assim. Não era o primeiro paciente que perdia a visão. Durante seus dois anos de carreira, o doutor já havia perdido pacientes até para a morte, porque aquele o intrigava tanto?

Caminhou pelos corredores até o quarto de recuperação e ficou ao pé da cama de Kurt. A única coisa que o médico pensava era em uma vida que seria daqui pra frente mais complicada possível. Ele não podia entender como isso podia acontecer assim com uma pessoa com toda uma vida para viver ainda.

Kurt estava deitado na cama, respirando com a ajuda de aparelhos por causa da cirurgia no nariz. Seu olhos estavam enfaixados, assim como sua perna direita. O rosto angelical do garoto agora estava com alguns arranhões, assim também como algumas outras partes do corpo.

O médico tentava figurar alguma forma de ajudar aquele rapaz. Quando estava na faculdade de oftalmologia ele não queria apenas ter pacientes, ele queria ajudar pessoas. Não somente no hospital, mas fora dele também.

– Dr. Anderson, comparecer ao terceiro andar. - Dizia a caixinha de som que ficava no corredor, tirando o doutor de seus pensamentos. Deu uma última olhada para o paciente e sorriu, vendo que mesmo no estado que estava, Kurt ainda sorria durante o sono e/ou o efeito dos remédios.

O médico saiu da sala, seguindo rumo ao terceiro andar. Blaine não sabia, mas ia ser muito importante na vida de Kurt.


	4. IV

Burt já havia recebido alta, mas não havia saído do hospital. O velho homem estava no quarto de Kurt, esperando ele acordar já que o doutor havia falado que isso poderia acontecer a qualquer hora. Tudo o que o velho homem imaginava era um jeito de contar a Kurt que ele perdera sua visão.

– Ainda esperando? - Perguntou o Dr. Blaine entrando pela porta do quarto com um novo prontuário em mãos.

– Eu não vou sair daqui até ele acordar. - Burt soltou da mão do filho e se sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama, encarando o doutor. Ele sabia que não era sua culpa, mas precisava culpar alguém.

Kurt se encontrava deitado na cama, ainda com os curativos nos olhos, porém respirava sem a ajuda de aparelhos. Fazia três dias da cirurgia e ele já deveria ter acordado. Iria acontecer de uma hora para outra.

– Então não ficará muito tempo... - Disse o médico olhando Kurt se mexer um pouco na cama. Burt se levantou na hora, ainda cuidando com o o braço quebrado.

– Pai? - Kurt falou um pouco rouco.

– Estou aqui, filho. - Burt segurou sua mão. Kurt levou poucos minutos até se acostumar com a idéia de estar acordado.

– Dói tudo... - Ele sussurrou, e Burt apertou sua mão repetindo a frase de que estava ali. Kurt sorriu um pouco, porém voltou ao feitio triste ao sentir seu nariz doer. Levou sua mão até seu rosto e sentiu alguns curativos sob seus olhos. Pensou que seria esse o motivo de ver tudo preto.

– Estou num hospital? Pode tirar o curativo dos meus olhos?

Burt olhou para Blaine preocupado. Ele havia passado três dias ali naquele quarto tentando imaginar um jeito de contar para Kurt que ele não poderia voltar a enxergar. Burt ainda não tinha totalmente aceitado isso, imagine como Kurt ficaria ao saber.

– Pai? - Perguntou impaciente.

– Kurt... - Burt procurou palavras enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, então olhou para o doutor, que entendeu. O recado deveria ser dado por ele.

– Senhor Hummel. - Blaine segurou a outra mão de Kurt. O castanho estranhou esse ato vindo de um estranho, porém não retirou a mão. - Eu sou o doutor Anderson e te acompanhei depois do acidente. Você se lembra dele?

– Lembro. Digo, foi muito rápido. - Os dedos de Blaine brincavam com o de Kurt, querendo fazer seu paciente se sentir confortável o suficiente para dar uma notícia de tamanha plenitude.

– Isso não é algo fácil de se dizer, então eu vou dizer de uma vez, ok? - Kurt assentiu com a cabeça, mesmo sendo difícil de se mexer. - Sua perna direita foi prensada por causa da batida, e você a quebrou.

– Ah... - Kurt demorou alguns segundos para entender a notícia.

– Seu nariz dói? - Blaine perguntou e Kurt assentiu. - Foi porque ele foi quase quebrado e tivemos que operá-lo. Sua respiração está normal, mas vai demorar algumas semanas para ele desinchar e parar de doer.

– Ok... - Kurt parecia atordoado com o que ouvia.

– E sobre os curativos em seus olhos... - Blaine olhou para Burt que chorava ao ver o filho naquele estado. - Eu vou tirá-los, tudo bem?

Kurt assentiu novamente com a cabeça e fechou seus olhos ao sentir a mão de Blaine sair da sua. Logo sentiu também os dedos do médico alcançarem seu rosto. Os esparadrapos foram tirados com calma e lentamente.

– E então? - Kurt perguntou impaciente.

– Eu já tirei... - Blaine voltou a segurar a mão do castanho, que agora estava com os olhos abertos. Seus olhos azuis se mexiam tentando procurar alguma imagem, mas isso não aconteceria. - Kurt... durante o acidente aconteceu uma coisa... Pedaços de vidros entraram em seus olhos...

Burt apertou a mão de Kurt, mostrando que ainda estava ali. Lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto do velho pai, assim também acontecia com o doutor. Não era uma notícia fácil de se dar.

– O quê? - Kurt se mexia, desesperado. Ele já imaginava o motivo de enxergar tudo preto, porém não queria acreditar nisso. Vidro nos olhos... Tudo fazia sentido.

– O vidro acabou arranhando e danificando sua córnea e não... - Blaine tirou sua mão da mão de Kurt para limpar uma lágrima que havia rolado em seu rosto, e depois voltou a segurar a mão do paciente. - E não há nada que possamos fazer.

– Pai? Pai! - Kurt quase gritava.

– Filho... - Burt tentava responder, mas sua voz estava fraca por causa do choro.

– Diga que é mentira, pai. Diga que é tudo uma pegadinha! - Lágrimas corriam agora pelo rosto do jovem Kurt. Aqueles olhos que um dia enxergaram, agora só serviam como nascente de um choro.

– Kurt, eu sinto muito... - Burt só conseguiu falar isso até começar a chorar de ver. O velho homem se debruçou sobre a cama, deitando sua cabeça no peito de Kurt enquanto o filho abraçava o pai, também chorando.

– Eu estou...

– Sim... - Blaine respondeu, imaginando o que Kurt perguntaria.

– Não há nada que possa ser feito? - Kurt chorava igual seu pai, mas tentava se manter forte. Ele odiava ter que consolar seu pai não podendo o olhar nos olhos e falar que está tudo bem. Ele odiaria acordar todos os dias daqui em diante e nunca mais enxergar nada.

– Infelizmente não. - O médico mordeu os lábios, tentando segurar o choro. Ele odiava seu trabalho por isso. Ele não conseguiria salvar a todos.

– Então saia! - Gritou Kurt, nervoso. - Você é um inútil! Vamos procurar outro médico!

– Senhor Hummel, eu...

– EU DISSE PARA SAIR! - Gritou.

Blaine abaixou a cabeça e resolveu seguir o que o garoto havia falado. Deixou o prontuário ao lado da cama de Kurt e levou até sua mão um fio com um interruptor na ponta.

– Se quiser chamar alguém, aperte esse botão. - Disse enquanto saía do quarto. A última coisa que o moreno ouviu foi Kurt começar a chorar e soluçar. Andou pelos corredores procurando algo para fazer, mas seus pensamentos não saíam daquele quarto. Blaine havia feito de tudo para conseguir fazer Kurt enxergar novamente, porém não conseguiu. Era totalmente injusto aquele garoto o odiar.

Ele realmente odiava seu emprego.


	5. V

Kurt não tinha aceitado nada bem o fato de que ele havia ficado cego. Não era algo que você aceitasse. Não era algo superável. O fato de estar cego significava uma enorme mudança na vida. Uma mudança a qual Kurt não queria passar por.

Burt estava sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama de Kurt, esperando o filho acordar. Foi quando seu médico entrou pela porta, vestindo o mesmo jaleco de sempre, segurando a mesma prancheta de sempre, porém com um sorriso em seus lábios maior do que o que ele carregava nos dias anteriores.

– Bom dia, Sr. Hummel. - Blaine disse trocando a folha que estava na cabeceira da cama do paciente.

– Novidades? - Bufou Burt, trocando o canal da televisão, procurando alguma programação que não fosse documentário ou filme.

– Hoje começamos a fisioterapia de Kurt. O osso já está no lugar, o gesso parece estar confortável... Precisamos fazer a circulação voltar ao normal. - Blaine falou, sentando na beirada da cama de Kurt.

– Como você acha que ele vai lidar com tudo isso?

Os dois rapazes não perceberam que Kurt abrira um dos olhos. O castanho havia acordado ao sentir o médico sentar em sua cama, porém não se manifestou. Fechou os olhos e continuou a ouvir a conversa alheia.

– Eu não sei... Kurt tem sido agressivo com toda essa situação. Esperamos que ele se conforme. - O doutor disse encarando o chão.

– Você sabe que isso não é sua culpa, certo? Não é culpa de ninguém.

– Eu sei, porém eu sinto como se devesse fazer alguma coisa, ajudá-lo de alguma forma já que não pude fazer seus olhos novos novamente... - Blaine tirou um cartão do seu bolso. - Esse é o cartão da AAPDV. É uma Associação para Ajuda a Portadores de Deficiencia Visual. Eu sou membro dela. Todos os dias da semana no período da tarde eu presto assistência lá. Dou aula em braile, treino as pessoas a agirem normalmente em algumas funções do dia-a-dia e até dou apoio aos familiares... Você poderia levar Kurt lá, quando ele levasse alta.

– Obrigado, doutor. - Burt disse recolhendo o cartão. - Kurt precisará de bastante apoio.

– Eu posso não enxergar, mas minha audição continua a mesma. Será que dá pra vocês pararem de conversar que eu quero dormir? - Reclamou Kurt, tirando um sorriso de Burt ao ver o filho tão reclamão como ele mesmo.

– Vou deixar os dois a sós. - Blaine segurou sua prancheta no peito, levantando da cama de Kurt. Antes de sair do quarto, observou pai e filho começarem a conversar.

Blaine não sabia exatamente o motivo. Ele havia se encantado com Kurt. Ele havia criado aquele sentimento paternal, que deveria proteger o mais novo de qualquer coisa que fosse. E ele faria.

[...]

Kurt estava impaciente. Alguns minutos atrás o tal Dr. Anderson viera no quarto o avisar de que sua fisioterapeuta viria fazer sua consulta. Ele não queria, não mesmo. Ouviu a maçaneta a porta se virar, e logo a porta abrir. Estava levando jeito com esse lance de cegueira.

– Oi, eu sou Daniele e serei sua fisioterapeuta. - Disse a moça, alcançando o paciente e tocando a perna não-doente de Kurt para ele perceber sua presença.

– Você vai curar o osso quebrado da minha perna? - Perguntou bravo o castanho. Todo aquele lance de ser bravo, nervoso e ríspido era um jeito de fugir do assunto. Kurt não queria pena das pessoas. Ele estava cego, estava com uma perna quebrada mas ainda era capaz das coisas.

– Não, mas eu estou aqui par... - Tentou completar a frase, porém Kurt a interrompeu.

– Então vá embora. - Se virou na cama, tomando cuidado com seu machucado na perna. A moça assentiu e saiu do quarto, deixando o castanho sozinho.

[...]

– Bom dia, Kurt. - Disse Annie, a faxineira do quarto. Era a única pessoa com quem Kurt se dava bem. Não bem, porém era a única que conseguia manter uma conversa com o rapaz.

– Bom só se for pra você. - Cuspiu as palavras.

– Muito bom. Minha filha ganhou o bebê. - Disse Annie começando a molhar o pano que serviria para limpar as janelas do quarto.

– Que bom, Annie. - O rapaz parecia irônico, porém não estava. Se sentou na cama, a fim de conversar mais com a diarista. - Você tem alguma ideia de quando eu irei sair daqui?

– Não... Tentei falar com o doutor Blaine, mas ele estava na ala infantil. Ele sempre vai lá conversar com as crianças. - Kurt estava começando a gostar do médico. Ele não tinha culpa do acontecido. Kurt não duvidava que ele havia feito de tudo para tentar recuperar a visão do mais jovem.

[...]

– Passarinhos me disseram que você não está colaborando com o tratamento... - Disse Blaine abrindo a porta do quarto e encontrando Kurt sentado na cama, tentando desesperadamente enxergar suas mãos que estavam elevadas na altura de seus ombros, aonde dedos se mexiam freneticamente.

– Você veio com a cura pra essa terrível doença? Caso contrário, a porta ainda está aberta. - Resmungou.

O doutor sorriu com o rapaz ranzinza, deixando sua prancheta do lado da cama e lhe entregando um livro.

– Eu não posso ler. - Kurt disse nervoso.

– Apenas abra.

O doutor se sentou na beirada a cama, observando seu paciente. Seus olhos azuis - quais o médico achava muito bonitos por sinal - procurava algum ponto aonde enxergasse algo. Em vão.

Kurt torceu seu lábio, mas se convenceu em abrir o livro. Assim que colocou a capa para o lado, passou seus dedos pelas folhas que continham pequenos buraquinhos.

– É o alfabeto braile. Pensei que ajudaria. - Blaine disse sorrindo, mesmo sabendo que Kurt não poderia vê-lo.

Fazia algumas semanas depois do acidente, porém Kurt continuava no hospital a pedido do médico. Ele precisava de cuidados especiais por sua perna e seus olhos.

– Ótimo, tudo o que eu precisava. - Resmungou Kurt irônico, colocando o livro ao lado da cabeceira da cama.

– Apenas queria ajudar. E você também ajudaria se colaborasse com a fisioterapia... - Blaine pegou sua prancheta, com fim de sair do quarto. Kurt se deitou, esperando que o doutor saísse. Quando o médico alcançou a porta, Kurt o chamou.

– Hey, doutor. - Blaine se virou. - Obrigado pelo livro.

O doutor sorriu e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Kurt era um paciente difícil, porém também tinha coração. Não seria um caso tão difícil assim...


	6. VI

O dia já havia chego e Kurt acordava com o barulho de macas sendo arrastadas pelo corredor daquele hospital. Por incrível que pareça, ele estava começando a se acostumar com aquele lugar. Daqui a alguns dias ele poderia ir para casa, com a ajuda de muletas ou até mesmo uma cadeira de rodas. Porém nada o ajudaria a enxergar.

Sentou na cama, com dificuldade e começou a exercitar seus sentidos. Uma vez cego sem volta, ele teria que aprender a viver. Seu pai havia trazido alguns cegos para ensinar Kurt de como ele deveria agir, porém a única pessoa que estava realmente o fazendo melhor era Quinn.

A loira ouviu sobre o acidente em um sábado aonde prestava serviços comunitários e resolveu ajudar Kurt, afinal, eram uma família desde o ano passado quando Quinn entrou no coral.

Kurt esfregou os olhos, com intenção de abri-los e enxergar algo, porém havia esquecido que daqui em diante, apenas preto veria.

– Mas que droga. – Resmungou ao se lembrar de sua situação.

Apalpando, levou sua mão até a mesinha ao lado da cama aonde havia um despertador que seu médico havia lhe dado. Com um botão em cima, o despertador soou_ "Bom dia. São 10:42hrs de uma terça-feira, dia 17."_

Daqui a alguns minutos Kurt teria fisioterapia. Nada mais do que uma mulher pegando sua perna e levantando, recuperando os sentidos aos poucos. Kurt não gostava, mas fazia pois não via a hora de sair daquele maldito lugar.

Ainda apalpando a mesinha ao lado de sua cama, Kurt encontrou algo grosso. Era o livro que Blaine havia o dado dias atrás. Com intuito de fazer o tempo se passar, trouxe até si e começou a folhear.

Aquilo era ridículo para o castanho. Era como se estivesse freqüentando a escola desde o início. Ele teria que aprender a escrever e ler novamente, de um jeito totalmente novo e difícil. Afinal, o que eram aqueles pontinhos que marcavam em relevo na folha?

– Pelo visto vejo que gostou do livro. – Disse Blaine, entrando na sala e encontrando seu paciente tateando o objeto. Não sabia porque, mas sorriu naquela hora.

– São só pontinhos de qualquer jeito... – Resmungou, deixando o livro repousar novamente na cabeceira.

– Você deveria parar com esse mal humor, sabia? – Brincou o médico enquanto trocava o prontuário. Por que diabos aquilo precisava ser trocado quinhentas vezes por dia? Kurt apenas deu um sorriso falso e encostou suas costas novamente na cama.

– Eu me sinto um bebê. Vou precisar de ajuda para fazer tudo!

– Só se você quiser. – Kurt pôde sentir Blaine sentar no canto de sua cama. Como ele queria enxergar. A curiosidade de saber como o rosto daquele homem que tentou salvar sua vida era o matava. – Minha irmã, Katie, é cega desde quando nasceu. Ela faz praticamente tudo sozinha.

– Quantos anos ela tem? – A mão de Kurt apalpava o colchão, procurando a mão do médico. Ele queria sentir que não estava sozinho. Agora cego, o tato era o principal sentido do castanho.

Blaine sorriu e levou sua mão até a de Kurt. – Hoje ela tem 21. – Passou seus dedos pela pele macia que era a mão de Kurt.

_"São 11:00hrs. De uma terça-feira, dia 17."_

– Eu vou quebrar esse relógio. – Resmungou Kurt, fazendo Blaine gargalhar um pouquinho. O moreno soltou a mão de Kurt, deixando-a na cama e pegando sua prancheta.

– Você tem fisioterapia! – Lembrou o médico, se dirigindo até a porta.

– Obrigado por me lembrar desse sufoco, doutor.

– Blaine. Me chame de Blaine.

– Blaine.

– Sim.

– Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. Legal. – Kurt deu um sorriso de meia boca e voltou sua atenção ao relógio, que não parava de apitar.

– Vou trazer Katie pra te fazer uma visita qualquer dia desses. – Blaine tinha que sair, mas algo não queria o deixar. Ele queria passar o dia inteiro conversando com Kurt.

– Traga-a. Vai ser bom falar com alguém que tem as mesmas coisas para reclamar.

– Falando nisso, ela é solteira. – Blaine sorriu e saiu porta a fora, deixando um Kurt confuso. O doutor não havia percebido a opção sexual do garoto? Ele fora o único. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém abrindo a porta novamente.

– Bom dia, Kurt. Vamos começar a sessão de hoje? – Disse a fisioterapeuta.

– Tenho escolha? – O castanho se sentou na cama.

**[...]**

– Como isso pode cansar tanto? – Perguntou o castanho, exausto.

– Acontece. Até mais tarde. – Lembrou a médica, saindo do quarto. O castanho pensou que teria um pouco de sossego agora, porém bateram na porta.

– Posso entrar? – Dizia a Quinn com uma voz angelical que Kurt reconheceria até debaixo d'agua.

– Claro. – Kurt era simpático com apenas quatro pessoas naquele hospital. Quinn e Burt, que vinham o visitar, a diarista que havia parado de ir, e Blaine. Não sabia o porquê, só via desnecessário o fato de o odiar.

A loira entrou vestindo seu uniforme das Cheerios. Sue havia se comovido com a história de Kurt e do jeito como Quinn o ajudou – ou talvez pelo fato de ter perdido o patrocínio após os patrocinadores saberem que ela havia dispensado uma menina grávida necessitada – e havia a convidado novamente para ser líder de torcida.

– Como vai o topo da pirâmide, rainha? – Kurt se sentou na cama, alcançando a mão de Quinn.

– Bem. – Ela sorria. – Mas vim aqui saber de você. Alguma melhora? Sabe quando vai pra casa?

– Não.

– Que drog- Quinn interrompeu sua voz ao ver um médico entrar no quarto. Sua visão passou pelos seus cabelos cheios de gel, encontrando seus olhos verdes e se perdendo em seu jaleco.

– Estou interrompendo? Eu posso voltar outra hora.

– Não, tudo bem. – Disse Quinn abrindo um sorriso maior que seu rosto. Blaine passou ao lado da cama de Kurt e segurou sua mão livre.

– Está melhor? Precisa de algo?

– Olhos novos, talvez. – Ironizou o castanho. – Estou bem, obrigado.

– Pelo visto está bem acompanhado também... – Blaine soltou a mão, checando o relatório sobre a fisioterapia que a médica havia deixado ali minutos antes.

– Blaine, essa é Quinn. Quinn, esse é meu médico, Blaine.

– Muito prazer. – Disse sem tirar os olhos das papeladas. Quinn somente suspirou.

– Quinn, você me faria o favor de o descrever? Por que ninguém aqui faz... – Kurt disse, fazendo Blaine gargalhar e tirar seus olhos do prontuário.

– Digamos que eu gosto de surpresas.

– Ele é moreno, Kurt... Tem olhos verdes... É bonito até demais pra um médico... Cabelos cheios de gel... E é bem baixinho.

– Vou concordar com tudo, menos o baixinho. – Brincou Blaine, pegando o prontuário e levando até a mão de Kurt o interruptor. – Preciso ir, só dei uma passadinha rápida. Se você precisar de algo, sabe o que fazer.

– Apertar o botão e esperar. – Kurt assentiu com a cabeça.

– Até. – Blaine deu uma jogada de olhares de despedida até Quinn e se dirigiu até a porta, com passos lentos.

– Ei, espera. – Quinn correu até ele, entrando um pedaço de papel. Quando Blaine abriu e viu o que continha, o fechou novamente. Era o número de telefone da loira. Abriu o sorriso constrangedor e devolveu o papel para a moça.

– Desculpa, não sou do seu time. – E com aquele sorriso saiu da sala. Quinn estava de boca aberta, impressionada. Kurt havia ouvido também, e tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto. Estava esperando o momento certo para zoar da amiga.

– Não acredito nisso... – Ela sussurrou, voltando até Kurt.

– Quem sabe em outra vida, Quinnie. – Disse Kurt, levando um tapa no ombro da amiga que estava nervosa.

– Bom pra você.

– Como assim?

– Qual é, Kurt. Ele é gay, é lindo, e não tem aliança em nenhum dos dedos... Você sabe o que você deve fazer.

– Está me sugerindo para dar em cima do meu médico? Ficou maluca?

– Só pensa nisso. – Ela disse soltando a mão de Kurt e dando um beijo em sua testa. – Volto amanhã, ok?

A loira pegou sua bolsa que estava na poltrona e saiu do quarto, deixando Kurt sozinho. Logo, aqueles toques de Blaine eram mais do que simples toques. Seria possível ele ter algo com seu médico? Mesmo Blaine achando que Kurt era hétero? Uma pitada de esperança nasceu dentro do castanho.

_"São 11:15hrs. De uma terça-feira, dia 17."_


	7. VII

Kurt abriu os olhos lentamente, suspirando ao encontrar nada além da escuridão. O castanho sabia que nunca mais iria enxergar algo, porém as esperanças continuavam.

– Eu te acordei? - Perguntou uma voz doce, que Kurt sorriu ao escutar logo de manhã cedo.

– Não, não... - Kurt se sentou na cama. Sua perna não era mais um incômodo. Apalpando, conseguiu capturar seu relógio falante. Fazia alguns dias desde a visita de Quinn e da esperança que cada vez mais crescia dentro de Kurt.

– Você dormiu bem? - Blaine se sentou na cama e capturou a mão de Kurt para si, como sempre fazia. Kurt assentiu com a cabeça e sentiu a doce pele de Blaine se tocar com a sua, enquanto o médico massageava aos mãos do cego. - Tenho boas notícias pra você...

– Me conte. - Sentiu suas mãos serem abandonadas.

– Adivinha que paciente favorito meu ganhou alta?

– Não faço a mínima idéia.

– Você.

Kurt corou involuntariamente. Ele era o paciente favorito de Blaine? De tantos, logo ele? Ele queria levar os pensamentos longe, queria esquecer aquela história. Maldita Quinn Fabray que havia colocado minhocas em sua cabeça.

– Os papéis foram assinados hoje de manhã, e você já pode ligar pro seu pai... Quer que eu disque o número? - Kurt assentiu com a cabeça, entregando seu celular para o médico.

Kurt pegou o telefone, aonde já chamava Burt. Blaine, enquanto isso, terminava de arrumar a papelada de alta de seu paciente.

– Oi, pai? Levei alta. Sim, agora. Ah, não, tudo bem, eu ligo pra ele... Beijo, também te amo. - Os olhos de Blaine rolaram até Kurt, que desligava o telefone com um olhar triste.

– Aconteceu algo? - Disse preocupado, sentando-se na cama de Kurt novamente.

– Meu pai disse que não vai poder me buscar agora. Você pode discar o número de Finn pra mim? Está na agenda.

Blaine deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto segurava a mão de seu paciente. Kurt esboçou um sorriso também, sem mostrar os dentes, e Blaine achava isso adorável.

– Eu posso te levar. Se você quiser, claro. - Kurt sorriu mais ainda, se lembrando do que Quinn havia o aconselhado.

– Tudo bem então. - Não pode ver, mas imaginava Blaine sorrindo também.

Depois de arrumar algumas roupas do castanho, Blaine já havia feito suas malas. O médico também já havia cancelado todos seus planos e cirurgias para hoje, apenas para acompanhar Kurt em sua casa. Uma vez que Kurt estava em pé, com a ajuda das muletas, ele tentou dar um passo, esbarrando na cama.

– Droga. - Resmungou.

– Eu aconselharia uma bengala. - Sorriu Blaine, passando seu braço livre pelas costas do castanho, guiando-o. Kurt apenas sorriu. Andou pelos corredores do hospital e começou a criar imagens em sua mente. Ele não poderia ver, porém nada o proibia de imaginar.

– Até mais, Dr. Anderson. - Falou a enfermeira que ficava na recepção. O doutor respondeu com um olhar e voltou a guiar Kurt até seu carro, que estava parado em sua vaga no estacionamentos.

– Eu... eu esqueci do seu livro. - Falou Kurt enquanto Blaine abria a porta do passageiro.

– Eu coloquei na bolsa já.

Blaine sorriu ao ver Kurt sorrir e entrar no carro, com dificuldade. Ele sentia como se fosse um irmão mais velho do paciente. Deu a volta no pequeno veículo e começou a dirigir.

– Pronto para encarar o mundo lá fora? - Perguntou Blaine, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

– Sem a sua ajuda fica difícil. - O jovem falou sem pensar, e nesse momento, Blaine o encarou. - Quero dizer... Sem ajuda.

Sorrindo, Blaine voltou seus olhos à estrada. - Talvez não seja necessário. Não sei se seu pai lhe falou, mas eu sou voluntário em uma associação para cegos... Você poderia aparecer lá.

– Eu vou. - Sorriu Kurt.

Alguns minutos em silêncio, o carro parou em uma rua pacata aonde algumas crianças brincavam. Blaine seguiu o endereço que havia sido informado no prontuário de seu paciente. Antes de pegar as malas, Blaine deu a volta no carro e ajudou Kurt a descer.

– Obrigado. - Disse ele sentindo a proximidade do doutor.

– Sempre.

Ficaram quase abraçados por um momento, até Blaine se afastar, fechando a porta por trás dos dois. Com ajuda, os dois foram porta adentro. Burt havia avisado que apenas Carole estaria em casa. A porta foi aberta pela mulher, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

– Bem vindos. - Ela disse, com o mesmo sorriso. Era uma maravilha que Kurt e Burt haviam sobrevivido ao acidente e estavam em casa.

– Boa tarde, Sra. Hummel. - Disse Blaine acompanhando Kurt em alguns passos e ouvindo a porta se fechar atrás dele.

– Pode me chamar de Carole.

– Carole... Como faremos com essa escada? - O doutor então encarou os enormes degraus em sua frente, e depois a perna engessada de Kurt. - Eu posso levá-lo agora, mas mais tarde...

– Finn o ajuda. - Blaine assentiu.

– Como assim você pode me levar? - Kurt perguntou, e na hora sentiu suas muletas serem tiradas de si. Também sentiu uma mão na parte de trás de seus joelhos, e logo estava sendo carrega. - EI! - Gritou.

Blaine apenas sorriu e começou a subir os degraus, com Kurt em seu colo. Carole seguiu atrás. Alguns segundos depois estavam no andar de cima. O médico seguiu a mulher, que entrou em um quarto. Entrou e descansou Kurt na cama de casal que havia ali.

– Eu não gostei de nada disso, para ficar claro. - Disse Kurt, cruzando seus braços enquanto sentava na cama.

– Se acostume, porque com essa perna, só sendo carregado para descer e subir as escadas... - Blaine sorriu. - Vou pegar sua mala no carro. - E saiu do quarto.

– Ele é um gato. - Carole disse, fazendo Kurt sorrir. Alguns minutos de conversa, Blaine entrou novamente no recinto segurando a mala e as muletas de Kurt.

– Vou fazer o almoço. Dr. Anderson. Faço questão de o senhor almoçar aqui.

– Me chame de Blaine. E eu aceito.

A mulher assentiu e saiu do quarto. Enquanto isso, Blaine arrumava o local para Kurt. Colocou o despertador do lado da cama, junto com o livro contendo as letras em braille e deixou as muletas perto da cama.

– Você está confortável? – Blaine sentou-se do lado da cama de Kurt e pegou sua mão. A partir de hoje, seus dias no hospital não seriam tão divertidos.

– Como nunca.

Ambos sorriram e continuar conversando, não ignorando o fato de estarem um com o outro.


	8. VIII

Os dias pareciam sem sentido para Kurt. Ele estava em casa, porém mal saía do quarto. Haviam sido contratados três professores particulares, dois de matérias e um para ensinar Kurt a ler e escrever em braille, porém o castanho não se interessava nas aulas.

– Kurt, você tem visita. - Disse Carole dando umas batidas nas porta, fazendo Kurt despertar do sonho que vivia.

– É o Blaine? - Kurt meio que sorriu. O médico prometeu que iria visitá-lo, porém não apareceu mais por ali. Kurt estava começando a pensar que ele nunca mais apareceria.

– Alguém melhor. - Kurt ouviu uma voz, porém não reconheceu.

– Oi... - Disse receoso.

– Você já deve ter ouvido falar de mim... - Kurt ouviu algum batuque que não conseguia distinguir o que era. - Sou Katie, irmã de Blaine.

– Ah, sim. Ele me contou de você. - Kurt se sentou na cama. Katie também era cega, e conversar com alguém na mesma situação seria algo bom agora. - Esse barulho é de sua bengala?

– Sim. Parece que você está começando a aprender a prestar atenção nas coisas, e isso é bem importante. - Katie se sentou na cama. - Blaine me trouxe aqui pra conversar com você, mas ele não ficou porque surgiu algo importante no hospital.

– Entendo. É bom conversar com alguém que me entende, pra variar. - Kurt sorriu, mesmo sabendo que Katie não poderia ver. Ela talvez sentisse.

– Tenha certeza que te entendo. Há quanto tempo você está nessa situação, Kurt? - A mão dos dois cegos se encontraram. Kurt tinha aprendido nesse tempo que o toque era importante.

– Um mês? Mais? Não me lembro muito bem... Você nunca enxergou nada, não é?

– Não. Desde pequena, tudo o que eu enxergava era... nada. Todos me perguntavam se eu enxergava um fundo preto, mas... o que é um fundo preto? O que é preto? Eu sei que é uma cor, mas como eu vou saber como ela é se eu nunca a vi? Como eu vou saber o que é uma cor se eu nunca vi nada para distinguir o que é uma cor? Me descreva cor. Cor é algo que colore um objeto. O que colore? Você me entende? Você enxerga o quê? Preto?

– N-não... Eu... - Kurt tentava entender o que Katie havia acabado de falar. Ele nunca havia parado para pensar nisso. Katie sequer sabia o que era uma cor. - Não, eu não vejo preto. Eu vejo uma cena, lembranças de como é enxergar. Eu nunca paro de pensar. Nesse momento eu imagino meu quarto e uma moça sentada na minha frente; porém não preto...

– É exatamente isso. Eu consigo imaginar também um garoto sentado em uma cama em minha frente, mas como eu sei que é isso que eu estou pensando? Eu sinto as coisas. Já passei minhas mãos por rostos, móveis, objetos, mas eu nunca realmente saberei como eles realmente são, você entende?

Kurt assentiu a cabeça.

– Entende?

– Ah, me desculpe. Eu estava acenando. - Katie deu uma pequena risada. - E como são seus sentidos? A audição e o tato?

– Melhores do que as de qualquer um. Eu posso ouvir Blaine chegando em casa, quando ele vira a esquina com seu carro. Eu consigo colocar minhas mãos pelo rosto do meu irmão e imaginar como ele é, sabe? E eu acho que isso quase se compara à visão. Eu nunca saberei.

– E você... nunca... nunca vai... enxergar? - Perguntou com medo.

– Blaine está procurando algo que me faça enxergar. No Reino Unido estão testando um aparelho que manda fotos para a parte central do cérebro e talvez funcione. Ele é um anjo pra mim!

– Imagino, ele foi um pra mim também. - Kurt corou segundos depois de perceber o que havia falado. - Digo, eu estava perdido e... não sabia o que fazer... e ele apareceu... e...- Foi interrompido.

– Eu entendo. Quando eu nasci, Blaine tinha 3 anos e meus pais pararam de dar atenção pra ele por causa do meu problema. Quando tínhamos 15 e 12, nossos pais nos deixaram com a vizinha e sumiram. Ficamos vivendo um inferno de vida por mais 3 anos, quando Blaine virou de maior e virou meu responsável. Desde então ele prometeu que faria de tudo pra me fazer feliz.

– Uau, ele é... maravilhoso. - Soltou.

– Quem é maravilhoso? - Blaine apareceu na porta, sorrindo ao encontrar a irmã e o amigo de mãos dadas, sentados na cama.

– Coala! - Ela gritou e se levantou, esperando o irmão vir a abraçar. Um dos motivos de Blaine ter entrado na faculdade de oftalmologia foi para ajudar a irmã.

– Coala? - Perguntou Kurt sorrindo.

– É que temos esses apelidos... - Blaine falou envergonhado. - E ela é minha Pandinha. - Apertou o nariz da irmã, que estava abraçada com ele. - E então, Kurt, como você está?

– Bem. Foi muito bom conversar com sua irmã.

– E as aulas? Está frequentando direito?

– Sim, pai. - Brincou. - O único problema é com o professor de braille. Ele quer que eu aprenda da noite pro dia e estou isso aqui pra mandar ele ir catar coquinhos. - Fez sinal com a mão.

– Oi gente. - Carole apareceu na porta. - Vou fazer café pra vocês, tudo bem?

– Vou com você.

Katie alcançou sua bengala com a ajuda de Blaine e saiu do quarto, deixando os dois sozinhos. Blaine repetiu o que sempre fazia e se sentou ao lado da cama de Kurt, alcançando sua mão e fazendo carinho na mesma. Kurt sentia falta daquela mão na sua. Céus, estaria ele se apaixonando por Blaine?

– Talvez eu pudesse ser seu professor de braille então. - Com a mão livre, alcançou o livro que ficava na cabeceira da cama de Kurt e abriu na primeira página.

– Você sabe?

– Eu aprendi para ensinar para Katie. - Blaine pegou a mão de Kurt que estava sob a sua e colocou em cima do livro. - Essa é a letra A.

– Hm.

– Uma dica, é que como só tem um pontinho em relevo, dá pra associar como a primeira letra do alfabeto. A.

– Letra A, um pontinho. Entendi.

Blaine sorriu e Kurt percebeu. Ele estava ficando cada vez melhor nesse lance de cegueira. Blaine virou a página.

– Essa é a letra B. Dois pontinhos.

– Quando chegar na letra Z vai ter vinte e seis pontinhos?

– Não. - Blaine gargalhou e Kurt se sentiu bem, bem como nunca.

A aula continuou até chegarem na letra K. Foi quando Carole gritou do primeiro piso que o café estava pronto.

– Paramos então na letra K. Pronto pra descer? - Blaine se levantou da cama e se preparou para pegar Kurt no colo, pois sua perna ainda estava quebrada. Quase sarada, mas ainda machucada.

– Blaine... - Hesitou.

– Sim, Kurt?

– Posso tocar seu rosto?


	9. IX

Kurt estava desesperado nessa nova situação. Ele queria enxergar, queria ver como era Katie, como era Blaine... Queria sair dessa vida miserável em qual precisava da ajuda de todos.

– V-você quer tocar meu rosto?

– Sim, mas tudo bem se você não quiser. É que eu estava conversando com Katie e ela disse que eu tenho que desenvolver o tato já que vou ficar assim e eu acho que queria imaginar como você é porque já te conheço à um mês, mais... Mas tudo bem porque você não precisa... Você não tem que... - Kurt se atrapalhava com as palavras.

– Tudo bem.

– Tudo bem? - Estranhou o castanho.

Blaine se sentou ao lado de Kurt na cama como sempre, porém dessa vez um pouco mais perto do rosto do mais novo. Kurt sentiu a mão de Blaine puxar a sua até seu rosto, aonde agora estava repousada.

A mão trêmula de Kurt demorou alguns segundos até começar a tatear aquele rosto desconhecido. Começou a traçar o caminho pela bochecha. Os dedos delicados de Kurt agora desciam, e agora tocavam delicadamente a boca de Blaine. Tocou também o nariz, os olhos e chegou nas sobrancelhas, aonde Kurt deu um sorriso e Blaine não entendeu.

– O que tem de tão engraçado com as minhas sobrancelhas?

Kurt não respondeu, apenas suspirou e voltou a passar seus dedos pela pele macia de Blaine. Ficou mais algum tempo tocando seu rosto, até subir para o cabelo. Um cabelo cheio de gel. Ficou mais alguns segundos com a mão no rosto do médico, até perceber que estava tempo demais ali.

– Parece que te conheço um pouco mais agora... - Kurt desviou a atenção, tirando a mão de Blaine.

– Quão desesperado você está pra saber como eu realmente me pareço agora? - Brincou.

– Hm... Extremamente desesperado? - Kurt riu e jogou sua cabeça contra o travesseiro atrás de si. - Isso é horrível.

Blaine gargalhou baixo, e se levantou, pegando Kurt no colo para descer as escadas. Lá tomaram café e algumas horas depois, Blaine já havia trazido Kurt novamente para o quarto, aonde ele estava deitado. Katie estava sentada na cama junto com Kurt e Blaine estava em pé.

– Kurt, posso dar uma olhada na sua perna?

O castanho assentiu. Não sentiu nada, porém por alguns minutos sabia que Blaine estava tocando em si. Seu coração batia forte, cada vez mais. – Você consegue mover a perna? E os dedos? - Perguntou, enquanto ainda examinava o gesso.

– Sim.

– Então você já pode ir no hospital amanhã mesmo para tirar o gesso. Terá que andar de muletas por alguns dias, mas ficará bem.

Kurt assentiu com a cabeça.

– Está na hora de ir pra casa, pandinha. - Blaine falou olhando no relógio. Já estavam ali por um tempo enorme.

– Mas já? - Perguntou Kurt, fazendo cara de triste.

– Por mais que esse seu biquinho seja lindo, eu e Katie temos que ir. Amanhã nos vemos no hospital, e trarei Katie aqui mais vezes. Tudo bem?

O coração de Kurt havia parado no "por mais que seu biquinho seja lindo". Ele não tinha certeza se conseguia falar alguma coisa agora, então apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

– Vá ao hospital pela manhã, por que a tarde eu não estarei lá. E eu faço questão de ser o médico a tirar esse gesso.

Em poucos minutos a porta do quarto fora fechada e Kurt pode simplesmente soltar aquele suspiro que estava guardando desde que sentira o rosto de Blaine na ponta de seus dedos.

– Céus... - Sussurrou, jogando sua cabeça contra o travesseiro novamente. - O que é isso, Kurt? Você não pode... Esqueça isso.

E com a cabeça jogada no travesseiro, Kurt dormiu. Não é necessário dizer que ele sonhou com Blaine, é?

[...]

Kurt chegou ao hospital acompanhado de Burt. Sendo empurrado de cadeira de rodas. Enquanto Burt preenchia a papelada, Kurt ficava encarando as memórias do dia anterior. Seus dedos tocando o rosto e conhecendo Blaine...

– Kurt!

Kurt estava tão demasiado que podia jurar ouvir a voz do moreno a todo momento.

– Kurt? - Blaine colocou a mão no ombro do castanho, que levou um susto. - Vamos tirar esse gesso?

Kurt assentiu que sim e foi levado até a um quarto. Burt ficou do lado de fora. O castanho não sabia mais o que fazer. Desde que Quinn falara aquilo e que Kurt descobrira que Blaine era gay, seu coração não parava de bater mais forte ao lado do médico.

– Prontinho. A lesão foi forte, mas parece que está tudo em seu devido lugar. - Blaine disse, finalmente libertando a perna de Kurt.

– Me sinto livre agora. - Brincou, sentando na cama.

– Você consegue ficar em pé sozinho?

– Acho que sim... - Kurt saiu da cama, mas assim que parou de se apoiar, foi em direção ao chão. Porém Blaine foi mais rápido e pegou Kurt no ar.

– Cuidado!

Seus rostos estavam perto. Seus peitos colados e os braços de Blaine circulavam Kurt. A única coisa que o castanho queria nesse momento era inclinar sua cabeça e capturar os lábios de Blaine.

– Você tem que tomar mais cuidado, carinha. - Brincou Blaine, levantando Kurt e separando seus corpos. - Vem, eu te ajudo.

O médico passou os braços pelo ombro do mais novo e o ajudou a andar até a cadeira de rodas. Tudo o que ele queria agora era pegar seu celular e mandar uma mensagem para Quinn, culpando a loira de ter colocado esses pensamentos em sua cabeça.

– Ei, Kurt. - Blaine começou então a empurrar Kurt pelos corredores do hospital. - Eu... Eu vou passar a tarde no centro de ajuda aos portadores de deficiência visual... Será que... Você gostaria de vir comigo?

Kurt não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta.

– Eu poderia te levar pra almoçar, e depois iríamos direto pra lá. O que você acha? - Kurt não podia ver, mas Blaine estava corando. O que tinha de mais convidar um amigo para passar a tarde fazendo serviço comunitário?

– T-tudo bem.

E ambos ficaram calados após isso. O corredor ficava cada vez mais comprido, e Kurt não aguentava mais esconder o sorriso de ter um encontro com Blaine. Encontro? Ele disse que seria um encontro ou Kurt estava pensando isso? Não deveria ser um encontro.

– Finalmente. - Disse Burt se levantando do sofá da sala de espera. - Vamos, Kurt?

– Pai, é que... Eu vou almoçar com o Blaine, tudo bem? - Kurt corou e Blaine sorriu com isso.

– V-você o quê? - Burt abriu um sorriso também. Ele não era bobo nem nada, e sabia o que estava acontecendo entre os dois rapazes. E ficou feliz. Gostava de Blaine. Por durante um mês e meio ele cuidou de Kurt muito bem. - É um encontro?

Kurt não sabia onde enfiar a cabeça. Se fosse possível corar mais, ele coraria. Antes que ele pudesse responder algo, Blaine respondeu em sua frente.

– Digamos que sim. Vamos a tarde no CPDV.

– Tudo bem então. Juízo, meninos. - Burt se despediu, deixando os dois jovens sozinhos.

– Então isso é um encontro? - Perguntou Kurt com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

– É... Digo, a não ser que você não queira... Você escolhe. - Dessa vez era Blaine que tropeçava nas palavras.

– É um encontro. - E foi a primeira vez que Kurt se sentiu realmente feliz após o acidente. Era como se tudo aquilo tivesse um propósito, e esse propósito era Blaine.

Com certeza aquele ditado "o que os olhos não veêm, o coração não sente" estava errado, já que o coração de Kurt começou a bater mais forte quando conheceu Blaine.


	10. X

Kurt estava no carro, tentando ignorar seu coração bater mais forte. O que ele estava pensando? Ele e Blaine eram apenas amigos, não, pior, ele era seu médico e Kurt apenas um paciente. Por que um almoço comum poderia ser tão importante assim, a ponto de fazer seu coração quase saltar do peito?

– Você está quieto... - Blaine falou, em um tom mais baixo do que o de costume.

– É impressão. Pra que restaurante estamos indo? - Kurt mexia suas mãos em um rítmo que gritava que ele estava nervoso, porém rezava para que Blaine não percebesse.

– Na verdade, eu estou te levando pra minha casa. - O coração de Kurt parou naquela hora. - Eu faço um ótimo macarrão, sabia?

Kurt gargalhou um pouco ouvindo o tom irônico de Blaine e voltou a ficar em silêncio, logo sentiu o carro parando. Haviam chego? Suas mãos ainda se mexiam em um ritmo louco.

– Ei, calma. - Sentiu a mão de Blaine sob as suas. - Eu não estou te levando a nenhum lugar misterioso, aonde vou te assassinar e cortar em pedaços, ok? - Kurt assentiu.

Com a ajuda de Blaine, Kurt entrou na casa. O cheiro daquele lugar fez seu cérebro parar. Suas pernas não se mexiam mais e ele estava paralisado na porta. Sentiu então, uma lágrima descer por seu rosto.

– Kurt? O que aconteceu? - Blaine perguntou preocupado, capturando a mão do paciente. Kurt permaneceu mais alguns segundos calado, e outra lágrima escorria de seu rosto.

– Lírios. - Falou, ainda parado.

– Sim, o quê... - Então Blaine se lembrou. O médico se lembrou de ter sido chamado para um acidente, aonde teve que sair do hospital e seguir na ambulância. Se lembrou de chegar na rodovia e encontrar destroços de carros, e sangue por todo lugar. Se lembrou de socorrer um velho homem, que parecia não ter se machucado muito. Se lembrou também de socorrer um jovem garoto, cujo sangue se misturava com algumas flores pelo asfalto. - Kurt...

– Eu... - Sua voz era vaga. - Eu sei que faz mais de um mês, e que não deveria me sentir assim, mas... Eu ainda lembro da gritaria, lembro das pessoas perguntando se eu estava bem... Lembro da dor, do choro... - Kurt respirou, deixando outra lágrima cair. - E lembro de ver meu pai caído na rua, cheio de sangue...

Blaine sentiu um aperto no coração, ao ver Kurt ali, olhando para uma imensidão cheia de nada e se lembrando daquele dia horrível. Sentiu uma vontade maior que si de abraçar o castanho, e assim fez. Em poucos segundos, o rosto de Kurt se perdia na curva do pescoço do médico.

– Não fica assim, passou. - Ele se sentia ridículo falando isso para um rapaz crescido, porém não sabia o que fazer para melhorar. Suas mãos afagavam o cabelo castanho de Kurt, que estava mais agarrado a si do que qualquer outra coisa que já estivera em seu lugar.

– Eu pensei que iria o perder nesse dia, pensei que iria **me **perder esse dia. Foi horrível, Blaine... Horrível. - Kurt apertava mais o abraço. Não se importava de estar carente. Fazia muitos dias depois daquele terrível acontecido e até agora ele havia se mantido forte.

– Vem, senta aqui... - Blaine, por mais que fosse contra sua vontade, se separou do abraço pegando a mão de Kurt e o encaminhando até o sofá. - Eu vou fazer algo rápido pra gente comer, e você vai me contar, tudo bem?

Kurt não respondeu, então Blaine apertou sua mão mais forte. - Tudo bem, Kurtie? - O castanho assentiu com a cabeça e jogou sua cabeça para trás, encontrando o encosto do sofá, qual serviu de apoio para seus pensamentos.

Blaine não demorou muito com a comida. Nada mais complexo que espaguetti ao molho. Deixou os pratos sob a mesa de centro da sala, se sentou no sofá e capturou as mãos de Kurt novamente para si.

– Você pode começar quando quiser... - Blaine apertava as mãos frias do paciente. Kurt não chorava mais, porém seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos. Uma pena, pois aqueles olhos azuis eram os mais lindos que Blaine ja havia visto.

– M-meu pai começou a namorar Carole tem um tempo. Ela foi morar com a gente junto com Finn, você o conhece, certo? - Blaine apertou a mão de Kurt, como forma de dizer que sim, então o castanho continuou. - Foi quando meu pai a pediu em casamento. Eu organizei a festa toda, a decoração, o buffet, até a banda que seria nosso grupo de coral, tudo. - "Kurt canta em um coral?" pensou Blaine. - E quando aconteceu o acidente, nós estávamos voltando da prova do terno. Paramos numa floricultura para comprar algumas flores para Carole, e aconteceu aquilo, foi muito... rapido. - Blaine apenas soltou da mão de Kurt para enxugar uma lágrima que caía sobre seu rosto. - Eu lembro de ter colocado um CD, e então eu ouvi uma buzina. Foi só o tempo de eu olhar para o lado, que fomos atingidos. Segundos, que pareciam uma vida inteira. Meu pai gritava, eu gritava, as pessoas que estavam perto gritavam... E chegou um momento que eu não conseguia mais gritar. Não sei quantas vezes o carro capotou, só sei que quando meu rosto tocou aquele asfalto quente... - Outra lágrima caía, e Blaine a enxugou. Kurt não havia mudado o tom até agora. Ele era um menino muito forte. - E-eu estava caído, olhando para meu pai sangrar. Eu queria levantar daquele chão, correr até ele e perguntar se ele estava bem, mas eu não conseguia, eu não tinha forças. Minha vista estava ficando embaçada, e ao mesmo tempo vermelha, e eu estava ficando tonto... A última coisa que me lembro de ouvir foi a ambulância, foi quando eu desmaiei. E minha última visão, a última imagem que eu vi, que vai ficar sempre comigo em minha cabeça é meu pai, caído no chão, sangrando, abrir os olhos e deixar uma lágrima escapar. E ao lado dele, os lírios de Carole.

Blaine tinha seus olhos marejados, e apertava a mão de Kurt mais forte do que antes. Ele queria mostrar para o castanho que estava ali com ele.

– Kurt, me desculpe... Se eu tivesse lembrado eu tiraria as flores, é que elas são minhas favoritas e...- Kurt o interrompeu.

– Não, tudo bem. Eu que ainda não tinha desabafado com ninguém. Eu realmente precisava disso, Blaine. Obrigado. - Sorriu, e Blaine também. Mesmo Kurt não podendo ver, ele sentiu o calor do sorriso de Blaine sob si. - O que mais machuca é pensar que meu pai poderia estar casado agora, talvez voltando de lua-de-mel. E que isso não aconteceu por minha causa.

– Não é sua causa, não é... - Blaine limpava outra lágrima que caía. - Eu tenho certeza que ele vai remarcar a data, e que você estará lá pra ele, você tem que estar. - As mãos de Kurt e Blaine estavam mais conectadas do que nunca.

– Ele já remarcou, aliás. Seria algo sobre algumas semanas... - Kurt soltou da mão de Blaine para limpar outra lágrima, a última.

– E você estará lá, firme e forte. Apoiando seu pai em um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida. Me promete?

– Prometo. - Kurt deu um sorriso pequeno.

As mãos ainda estavam dadas e ambos corações batiam forte. O vento entrava pela cortina, batendo no rosto dos dois jovens.

– Blaine... - Sussurrou.

– Diga, Kurt.

– Eu estou com fome... - Sussurrou, depois gargalhou. Blaine riu também, e soltou as mãos de Kurt.

Os amigos comeram aquela refeição felizes, e Blaine sentia que conhecia um pouco mais de Kurt.


	11. XI

– Você está gostando dele. - Quinn gargalhava alto, até ser atingida por um travesseiro em sua direção. A loira fez biquinho, porém voltou a gargalhar.

– Não, não estou. - Kurt cerrava os dentes.

– Sim, você totalmente está. - Katie gargalhava também.

– Maldito dia que fui convidar vocês duas pra dormirem aqui. - Kurt cruzou os braços, tentando imaginar o rosto de Katie e o de Quinn gargalhando. As lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos, de tanto rir.

– Assuma, Kurt. - Quinn agora tinha uma voz firme. - Assuma que tudo que você imagina é seu médico te abraçando com aqueles braços fortes, e te beijando, te levando ao paraíso... - Quinn foi acertada por um travesseiro novamente.

– Vocês duas vão pro inferno. - Kurt levou seu outro travesseiro à cabeça, escondendo seu rosto. Ele não podia negar, que atualmente, aquilo era tudo que ele queria.

– Eu estou adorando isso. - Katie gargalhava. - Você sabe, que... Se você confessar pra gente, eu posso te contar o que ele fala de você...

– Ele fala de mim? - Kurt quase pulou da cama. Depois de alguns segundos percebeu como estava sendo ridículo, e voltou a esconder seu rosto embaixo do travesseiro.

Batidas na porta acordaram os três jovens daquele sonho de noite. A porta se abriu lentamente e a cabeça de Carole foi vista pela brecha.

– Querida, seu irmão está aí. - Carole se referiu à Katie.

– Bom, eu vou indo. - Quinn se levantou do chão e pegou sua bolsa que estava descansada na poltrona. - Amanhã eu venho reforçar matemática pra você, tudo bem? Se cuida, carinha.

Quinn deu um breve beijo na testa de Kurt e saiu do quarto. A mão de Katie se encontrou com a de Kurt.

– Eu vou, mas ainda precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas... - Katie gargalhou. - Se cuida, Kurt. Venho assim que Blaine desocupar um pouco a agenda.

Com a ajuda de Carole, Katie desceu as escadas. O castanho suspirou, tentando absorver o fato de que até Katie queria o juntar com Blaine. Repousou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir.

– Oi? - Kurt ouviu a voz de Blaine, junto com o ranger da porta se abrindo. Seu coração acelerou e suas mãos começaram a suar.

– O-oi. - Falou quase sussurrando.

Blaine abriu um sorriso enorme, e, coincidentemente, seu coração também batia mais forte que antes. Caminhou ainda sorrindo até Kurt, e se sentou na cama, sem antes segurar sua mão.

– Você está melhor?

– Por que você sempre me pergunta isso? Digo, faz algumas semanas que eu já tirei meu gesso... - Kurt apertava, inconscientemente a mão do médico.

– É meu jeito de começar uma conversa. Digamos que eu não converso muito com pessoas a não ser meus pacientes... - Blaine estava corando, porém Kurt não conseguia ver. Talvez ele sentia.

– Blaine, posso perguntar uma coisa?

– Qualquer coisa. - As mãos agora tinham os dedos entrelaçados e o quarto estava preenchido pela respiração pesada dos dois. Naquele momento, o coração de Blaine começou a bater mais rápido.

– O-o que nós temos?

– Como assim?

Kurt voltou sua cabeça para o colchão. Será que tudo o que ele imaginava que Blaine sentia, era mentira? E aquele almoço? E aqueles abraços? Kurt teria feito tudo em sua cabeça?

Logo, a mão de Blaine repousava no canto do rosto do mais novo, como se pedisse que Kurt voltasse a olhar para si. Blaine se sentia confortável com os olhos azuis do castanho sob si.

– Digo, eu sinto algo... Mas... - Blaine procurava palavras.

– Você sente?

– Você não sente?

Agora a insegurança tomava conta de Blaine. O doutor estava dando passos de bebês quando o assunto era Kurt, e apesar de seu coração sentir uma coisa muito maior do que o planejado, doía saber que talvez Kurt não sentisse o mesmo.

– E-eu sinto. - Kurt alcançou a outra mão de Blaine.

– Bom. - Um sorriso brotou no rosto de Blaine. Ele sentia seu coração bater mais rápido do que antes, se isso era possível ainda. Foi naquele silêncio do quarto, com ambos sorrindo que o coração de Kurt também ficou acalorado com o momento.

– Eu vou te beijar agora, ok? - Kurt gargalhou baixinho.

– Ok. - Blaine assentiu calmamente e fechou seus olhos.

Kurt imitou o ato e foi se inclinando, esperando alcançar os lábios de Blaine, quais sempre tinha sonhado em ter nos seus.

– Ai! - Gritou Blaine gargalhando baixo ao sentir a testa de Kurt bater com tudo na sua. Kurt se afastou rapidamente, arrependido.

– Desculpa, é que eu sou meio novo nesse lance de imaginar... - Kurt corava, olhando para baixo.

– Eu cuido disso.

Blaine disse sorrindo, e então alcançou o rosto de Kurt com uma das mãos. A outra acabou demorando alguns segundos para repousar do outro lado.

O doutor suspirou ao ver Kurt fechar os olhos lentamente e então se inclinou, finalmente acabando com o espaço que tinha entre os dois.

O lábio macio de Kurt tocando o seu era tudo que Blaine conseguia pensar naquele momento. Já Kurt pensava nas mãos de Blaine que agora percorriam seus braços, tentando desesperadamente alcançar suas mãos. O beijo começou meio desajeitado, porém longe de ruim. Foi a língua de Kurt que pedia passagem, e Blaine não seria maluco de recusar. As bocas entraram em sintonia no momento que se tocaram, e agora estavam em um rítmo só.

O beijo conseguia ser lento e molhado, e de se apaixonar. Não que fosse preciso, já que ambos os garotos se encontravam no último estado de paixão. As mãos de Kurt agora estavam na nuca de Blaine, o puxando para perto. Eles não iriam se separar tão cedo. O castanho estava adorando ter seu primeiro beijo com Blaine.

Já o moreno não estava tendo o primeiro beijo com Kurt, mas era com certeza um dos melhores beijos que já tivera. Estava ficando sem ar, porém não queria ter que separar seus lábios dos de Kurt, que dançavam com os seus em uma pequena luta de dominância.

Terminaram aquele beijo doce com um selinho, e assim que se separaram, Kurt e Blaine sorriram feito crianças. Os dois homens estavam abraçados na cama, perto demais. Um podia sentir o ritmo cardíaco acelerado do outro. A respiração dos dois estava afetada, e não era possível se pensar naquele lapso de tempo.

Demorou alguns segundos. Foi Kurt quem quebrara o silêncio no quarto.

– Você tem que levar sua irmã pra casa.

– Eu sei... - Arfou Blaine, não querendo se separar de Kurt. Seus braços estavam rodeando o mais novo em um abraço quente, que curaria qualquer doença ou carência. O médico sorriu e selou os lábios novamente com o de seu "paciente".

O beijo dessa vez foi um pouco mais rápido que o anterior, e ambos Kurt e Blaine trocavam sorrisos durante o ato. Novamente, o beijo fora cortado com um breve selinho. Seguido de um ataque deles.

– Blaine, Blaine... - Kurt tentava não suspirar muito ao falar o nome do homem que tinha nos lábios.

– Minha irmã, eu sei... - Blaine foi se levantando da cama, sem separar seus lábios do de Kurt. Hesitou e voltou, começando outro beijo.

– Não que eu não goste... Por mim você ficaria aqui a tarde inteira... - Kurt tentava falar, enquanto Blaine o beijava. - Sua irmã, Blaine.

– Ok, ok. - Terminou com um selinho demorado. - Vou indo, mas amanhã dou um jeito de voltar.

– Tudo bem. - Kurt assentiu, quase sussurrando.

O barulho de porta se fechando foi o suficiente para Kurt jogar sua cabeça contra o travesseiro, tentando relembrar o gosto da boca de Blaine na sua. Ele precisava de um tempo para raciocinar que o que ele tanto desejou, estava finalmente acontecendo.

– Eu esqueci uma coisa. - A porta foi aberta novamente e Kurt levantou sua cabeça ao ouvir a voz de Blaine preencher o quarto.

Antes que o castanho pudesse perguntar o quê, Blaine já tinha seus lábios no de Kurt, em um beijo lento e molhado, não tanto como o primeiro, mas o bastante para relembrar.

– O quê? - Sussurrou Kurt ao sentir Blaine se afastar novamente. - Tchau, Blaine. - Sorriu.

– Tchau. - Deu um selinho, seguido de outro e outro.

Demorou mais alguns minutos, porém finalmente Blaine havia ido embora. O barulho do ronco do motor do carro indicava o médico levando sua irmã para casa, e aquele silêncio no quarto indicava que o castanho estava sozinho.

Kurt abriu um sorriso enorme, tentando imaginar, ver que era real. Levou sua cabeça para atrás, até atingir um travesseiro e levou seus dedos até sua boca. Tentando relembrar o sabor, o momento que havia acontecido.

– Blaine, Blaine... O quê você faz comigo?

E fechou os olhos. Imaginando o melhor conto de fadas possível, com ele e seu médico perfeito.


	12. XII

**N/A: **Oi gente, então, a música que tem no capítulo é WE'VE GOT TONIGHT, na versão de Glee mesmo. Sugiro que a ouçam conforme o capítulo acontece! :)

* * *

– Você já contou pra alguém?

Blaine estava sentado, suas costas encostavam na cabeceira da cama e ele tinha Kurt encostando sua cabeça em seu ombro.

– Ainda não. - Kurt falava, tentando conter um sorriso em seu rosto. - Ainda é meio estranho, sabe?

– Sei. - Blaine sorriu, depositando um beijo na testa do castanho. - Ansioso pra amanhã?

Os dedos de Blaine deslizavam pelos fios macios de Kurt, acariciando lentamente. O mais novo não conseguia sequer pensar. Ele estava ali, namorando com um cara perfeito.

– Kurt? Você está me escutando? - Blaine sorria, engraçado com a desatentação do castanho.

– Oi, me desculpa. Eu estava pensando em outra coisa... O que você perguntou?

– Você vive no mundo da lua. - Sorriu, segurando o rosto de Kurt e dando um breve selinho. - Perguntei se você está ansioso pra amanhã. O casamento do seu pai, lembra?

– Sim, sim... - Kurt se desvencilhou dos braços de Blaine e se ajoelhou na cama, segurando as mãos do novo namorado. – E eu queria te pedir uma coisa...

– Diga.

– Euquerisabersevocêquerseromeuparnocasamentodomeupaientaopoderiamosnosassumirparatodomundo. – Falou sem respirar, apertando involuntariamente a mão de Blaine.

– Acho melhor você respirar e falar calmamente. – Blaine sorriu com Kurt se atrapalhando, com aqueles olhos tão azuis (e ao mesmo tempo, tão vazio).

– E-eu queria saber se você quer ser meu par no casamento do meu pai... – Kurt iria falar a segunda parte, porém desistiu. – Foi isso que eu falei.

– Você quer?

– Eu faço questão. – Abriu um sorriso.

– Então eu terei o prazer de te acompanhar. – Blaine levou as mãos ao rosto de Kurt, o puxando para um beijo calmo. O que Kurt não sabia é que o moreno tinha o mesmo desejo que ele: se assumir no casamento do Hummel.

[...]

A campainha da residência dos Hummel havia sido tocada, e assim que um moço alto (até demais para Blaine) de terno abriu a porta, uma voz doce foi escutada da sala.

– É o Blaine? – Kurt perguntou, suando frio. Rachel segurava sua mão, que tremia.

– Sim, sou eu. – Blaine cumprimentou Finn e entrou, encontrando Rachel em sua frente, vestindo um vestido vermelho de cetim. Os olhos de Blaine encontraram, atrás de Rachel, um doce rapaz pálido, com lindos olhos azuis que poderiam ser vistos de longe, vestido em um fino e elegante terno preto de lapela. - Uau. – Sussurrou para si mesmo. Tudo o que queria fazer era correr e capturar o lábio daquele jovem ali, porém ainda não era a hora.

– O-oi. – Kurt disse meio envergonhado, tentando arrumar seu cabelo, que caía pelos olhos.

Blaine se aproximou e deu um abraço (amigável) em Kurt, não deixando de sussurrar algo em seu ouvido que o fez corar. "Você está perfeitamente lindo. Acredite em mim." E se desvencilhou.

– Prontos? Estamos atrasados. – Disse Finn, abrindo a porta a fim de sair novamente. Todos o acompanharam e seu carro seguiu em direção da pequena capela no fim da rua.

Kurt ficou a cerimônia toda em pé, no altar (pois era o padrinho). Algumas vezes chorava por não estar realmente vendo seu pai se casar, outras chorava por lembrar que o acidente aconteceu por causa disso... Chorava também de felicidade pela família. Blaine estava sempre ao seu lado, apertando sua mão e mantendo o maior sorriso no rosto.

O moreno sussurrava coisas no ouvido do castanho. Como o jeito que a igreja estava bonita, ou como o vestido de Carole havia combinado com ela. Kurt se sentiu feliz de estar ali, com seu namorado.

– Burt Hummel, você aceita essa mulher como legítima esposa, sabendo que a partir de hoje ela terá não apenas o título de sua mulher, mas também será mãe de seu filho? – Perguntou o oficial de cerimônias.

– Eu seria louco se não aceitasse. – Kurt sorriu.

– Carole Hudson, você aceita esse homem como seu marido, sabendo que a partir de hoje ele não será apenas seu marido, mas também o pai de seu filho?

– Ô se aceito. – Sorriram todos na pequena igreja.

– E pelo poder concedido à mim pelo estado de Ohio, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Burt sorrindo, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, se inclinou, alcançando os lábios da esposa. Todos da igreja foram em delírio, e Kurt sorria mais do que nunca. Blaine apenas apertava sua mão. E aquele casal continuou firme, em pé no altar.

Horas depois, estavam todos se divertindo na recepção. Burt e Carole tentavam dançar, junto com a maioria dos convidados a um ritmo de Puck e sua guitarra. Finn e Rachel haviam acabado de sair da mesa para se juntar à pista de dança e Kurt e Blaine estavam sentados, segurando as mãos por debaixo da mesa.

– Seu pai está muito feliz. – Disse Blaine, contente. Sabia que cedo ou tarde faria parte dessa família. Só esperava que fosse cedo.

– Ele ama Carole. Talvez até do mesmo jeito que amava minha mãe, e eu respeito isso. Ela é maravilhosa. – Sorriu.

– Você é maravilhoso.

– Blaine Anderson e seu incrível poder de me fazer corar... – Apertou a mão do namorado, "olhando" para o mesmo.

– Você quer dançar?

– Ao som de Puckssauro? Não... – Kurt gargalhou. – Se acontecer tudo como o planejado, a próxima música é de Finn e Rachel... Podemos dançar então.

– Tudo bem. – Blaine sorriu e continuou acariciando a mão de Kurt por debaixo da mesa, secretamente.

Talvez não tão secretamente, pois Burt abrira um sorriso enorme da pista de dança ao olhar para seu filho e seu médico.

– Eu acho que Blaine faz bem para Kurt. – Disse no ouvido de Carole, ainda sorrindo ao ver seu filho feliz. Carole apenas assentiu e voltou a dançar.

Todos aplaudiram quando Puck saiu do palco, acompanhado de algumas (oito) convidadas, indo até a salinha de dispensa que tinha ali. No mesmo instante, Rachel e Finn subiram no pequeno palco, segurando os microfones e começando junto com a melodia.

**I know it's late  
I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are  
Both of us lonely**

– Agora você aceita dançar comigo? – Blaine apertou a mão de Kurt, como se a estendesse. Nesse momento, Burt e Carole já estavam novamente sentados à mesa, e apenas sorriram com a situação.

– Claro.

O mais novo deixou o guardanapo que repousava pelo colo em cima da mesa e se levantou, acompanhando seu "amigo" até a pista de dança.

**Longing for shelter from all that we see  
Why should we worry?  
No one will care, girl  
Look at the stars now, so far away**

As mãos trêmulas de Kurt repousavam pelo ombro de Blaine, cujas mãos estavam na cintura do mais alto (o moreno se sentia ridículo tendo 5 anos a mais que o namorado, porém sendo mais baixo). E então, sorrindo, Blaine começou a dançar.

**We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay?**

Antes Kurt se mantinha longe de Blaine, porém com o decorrer da música, ambos corpos já estavam colados. Kurt mantinha seus olhos fechados, imaginando como tinha esperado por um momento como aquele. Blaine tinha os olhos abertos, mas não estava mais enxergando. Apenas via o universo, e a lua, e as estrelas... Era pelo menos isso que ele sentia quando estava com Kurt.

**Deep in my soul  
I've been so lonely  
All of my hopes fading away  
I've longed for love  
Like everyone else does  
I know I'll keep searching after today**

Enquanto isso, todos os convidados sorriam ao ver a cena. Kurt nunca tinha tido um "amigo" que pudesse conversar, dançar ou até mesmo ter algo mais... Burt sabia da sexualidade do médico, pois havia escutado Quinn e Kurt conversando por trás da porta.

Burt sabia do amor platônico do filho pelo médico, e por causa disso que sorria a cada segundo mais. Sorria ao ver o quão confortável o filho ficava nos braços do outro homem, e por um momento, desejou que Blaine sentisse o mesmo.

**So there it is, girl  
We've got it all now  
And here we are, babe  
What do you say?**

**We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?**

– Hey, Kurt. – Blaine chamou a atenção, fazendo Kurt despertar e abrir os olhos.

– Sim, Blaine?

– Sabe o que seria um ótimo presente de casamento pro seu pai? – Falou sorrindo, olhando fundo nos olhos de Kurt. Mesmo sabendo que o castanho não poderia ver, ele podia sentir.

– O quê? – Perguntou desconfiado.

– Ele saber que vai ter um cara... – Tirou uma mecha de cabelo que caía sob os olhos de Kurt. – Que vai sempre cuidar de você, não importa aonde e quando. Que vai sempre te fazer sorrir, e que nunca vai te deixar sozinho. Não importa aonde.

Kurt sorriu, sem saber o que falar. Apenas se inclinou e capturou os lábios de Blaine, ali mesmo, na frente de todos. Alguns ficaram surpresos, como Carole e Finn... Já outros, como Burt, Quinn e Rachel sabiam que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

**I know it's late and I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are  
Both of us lonely , both of us lonely**

Blaine ainda estava surpreso com a atitude de Kurt, porém não pode dizer que não gostara. O beijo foi calmo e rápido, apenas o suficiente para todos saberem que estavam juntos.

– Parece que agora ficou oficial... – Blaine disse, gargalhando baixo e terminando de dançar.

– Parece que sim. – Disse sem fôlego o castanho.

**We've got tonight  
Who needs tomorrow?  
Let's make it last  
Let's find a way**

– Nunca vi Kurt tão feliz... – Carole disse, sorrindo e segurando a mão de Burt firmemente.

– Tenho que concordar com você, porém vou ter que ter uma conversinha com esse tal doutor. Quem ele acha que é pra sair beijando meus filhos assim? – Burt se fingiu de bravo, e apenas recebeu um tapa de Carole.

**Turn out the light, come take my hand now  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?  
We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?**

– Tenho que dizer que esse casamento foi melhor do que o esperado... – Kurt brincou, parando de dançar pois a música já havia acabado. Lentamente, caminharam até a mesa, aonde Burt e Carole os aguardavam.

Kurt e Blaine se sentaram em silêncio, ambos corados e com vergonha do que aconteceria. Rachel e Finn sentavam também, apenas encarando Burt que olhava para Blaine com uma feição nada sugestiva.

– Bem vindo à família, Anderson.

O velho homem deu um sorriso grande, e assim Finn e Carole também. Rachel comemorou para si, e Kurt levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Blaine não sabia se ria, chorava ou agradecia, então só se pôs a corar novamente.

– O-obrigado, eu acho... – Gargalhou baixinho, corando ao encarar o novo sogro.

O clima na mesa logo se descontraiu quando toda a família Hudson-Hummel começou a rir e fazer piadas sobre Tina que havia escorregado na pista de dança e se sujado toda com o pedaço de bolo que estava em suas mãos. Blaine quase chorava de rir, e se sentia feliz com sua nova família. Ele e Katie estariam em um lugar bem seguro daqui pra frente.

– Hey Kurt, por que você não pede para o pianista tocar algo para nós? Ficaria melhor ainda se você acompanhasse no coro... – Burt sugeriu, sorrindo.

– Não sei... Faz meses que eu não canto... – Abaixou a cabeça. Cantar era a única coisa que o deixava vivo, e ultimamente, isso era o que Kurt menos fazia. Blaine o fazia vivo ultimamente.

– Você canta? – Blaine perguntou, entusiasmado.

– E muito bem. – Rachel assentiu.

– Por que, Anderson? Você canta? – Burt perguntou.

– Eu era um dos melhores do cursinho... – Desviou o olhar.

– Um bando de médico... Claro que você devia ser o melhor... – Kurt brincou, puxando o namorado para um abraço. – Vou se você me acompanhar.

– Então tudo bem. – Blaine se levantou, puxou a cadeira de Kurt e o casal foi caminhando até o palco, aonde falavam com o pianista e escolhiam uma música qualquer do repertório.

Kurt estava feliz, assim como todos outros. Aquele era um lugar bom de se estar. Aquele era um lugar bom de se estar com a família, e agora, Blaine fazia parte dessa família.


	13. XIII

– Você já que percebeu que desde que eu venho te visitar, só ficamos nesse quarto? - Blaine perguntou, sentado à beira da cama, acariciando a mão do namorado.

– Mas agora temos que ficar com a porta aberta. - Gargalhou Kurt lembrando da regra que seu pai o pusera.

– Tudo bem... Vamos resolver isso. - Blaine se levantou.

– Aonde você vai? - Kurt parecia um pouco assustado. Até que sentiu seu braço ser puxado, e teve que se levantar. Blaine, agora que tinha seu namorado frente-a-frente, não perdeu a oportunidade de tomar aqueles lábios num pequeno e breve selinho.

– Não vou a lugar nenhum... Sozinho. - Sorria, e Kurt ficou com mais medo ainda. - Você confia em mim, certo?

– A-acho que sim.

O médico pegou as duas mãos de Kurt e o guiou até algum lugar. Kurt não tinha o mesmo medo de antes, ou pelo menos, não até Blaine contar aonde estava o levando.

– Uma coisa de cada vez; hoje você vai descer as escadas. Sozinho. - Disse orgulhoso de si mesmo.

– O quê?! Você só pode estar brincando. - O adolescente cruzou os braços, em forma de protesto.

– E aqui vamos nós... Eu não via esse Kurt mal-humorado desde seus primeiros dias no hospital...

Kurt continuava de braços cruzados, lutando para continuar bravo (coisa difícil, já que só de pensar em seu namorado já sorria).

– É bom se acostumar, porque ele voltou. - Virou o rosto, fechando os olhos.

– Mesmo? - Blaine subiu o degrau que havia descido, ficando frente a frente com o castanho. - ...E será que ele melhora se eu fizer isso?

Os lábios se selaram e a língua de Blaine pedia passagem pela boca do castanho. "Céus, vai ser muito difícil arrancar coisas dele desse jeito..." Kurt pensou, assim que começou a corresponder o beijo.

– Confia em mim agora? Vamos descer esses degraus? - Kurt continuava com seus braços cruzados. - Por favor...

– Como você consegue fazer isso? Eu me rendo!

– Tudo bem! - Blaine tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, e Kurt podia sentir isso.

O castanho levou suas pontas dos dedos até o rosto de Blaine, tentando imaginar como era seu namorado sorrindo, e enquanto tentava imaginar aquele homem em sua frente, já tinha os lábios tomados em um beijo casto.

– Modos, garotos. - Burt passou ao lado dos dois rapazes, descendo a escada sem se importar com a cena. Kurt corou levemente.

– Tudo bem, agora vamos. - Blaine desceu até metade da escada, aonde se preveniu caso acontecesse algum acidente.

– O que eu não faço pra manter esse namoro? - Brincou Kurt, colocando a mão no corrimão se aproximando com passos pequenos.

– Como se você tivesse mantendo ele por muito tempo...

– Hey, a pressão é maior pra cima de mim, ok? - Os dois gargalhavam agora na escada.

– Deu de gracinhas. Eu sei que você está fazendo isso só pra me desconcentrar!

– Droga. - Sussurrou Kurt, fazendo Blaine sorrir. - Ok, lá vamos nós...

Kurt colocou seu pé um pouco pra frente, sentindo o degrau. Com cuidado, conseguiu avançar com uma perna. Assim que foi colocar a outra no primeiro degrau, acabou esbarrando as duas e caindo (nos braços de Blaine, que estava ali esperando por esse tipo de acidente).

– É por esse e outros motivos pelo qual eu gosto de ficar no meu quarto... - Kurt falava decepcionado consigo mesmo, sendo colocado em pé novamente com a ajuda do namorado.

– Ei, ei! - Blaine alcançou o queixo do namorado. - Você estava indo super bem. Vai deixar que um erro te impeça de tentar novamente?

– Você faz as coisas parecerem tão dramáticas... - Kurt revirou os olhos, fazendo Blaine sorrir.

– Ok, vamos continuar. - Aproveitou a mão no queijo e roubou um selinho. - ...E você fica com a vantagem que caindo chegou na metade da escada e como sou bonzinho não vou fazer você subir.

– Ah, nossa, obrigado por isso. Nossa, agora sim. - Kurt ironizou, fazendo Blaine sorrir. O castanho repetiu o ato e desceu um degrau com o primeiro pé. - E lá vamos nós... - Ao tentar colocar o outro, teve sucesso, diferente da última vez.

– Isso, o primeiro degrau. - Disse Blaine, descendo um também. Kurt respirou fundo de desceu mais um. Em pouco tempo, no pé da escada também estavam Burt, Carole e Rachel, torcendo pela recuperação de Kurt.

– Tem mais? - Perguntou, sorrindo.

– Só mais um. - Disse Burt, entusiasmado.

Os pés de Kurt tremiam, mas isso não significava que ele teria que desistir. Lentamente, colocou seu pé no ultimo degrau. Lentamente passou o outro, e conseguiu.

Podia parecer de mínima importância, porém todos foram até Kurt e o abraçaram. Blaine ficou de fora do abraço, vendo aquele gesto lindo. Lembrou-se de quando ensinara Katie a descer as escadas sozinha.

– Blaine? - Perguntou Kurt, saindo do abraço da família.

– Aqui. - Segurou as mãos do namorado.

– Obrigado.

Se abraçaram.

– Que bom que Kurt está aqui em baixo. Vou terminar o almoço. Rachel? - Carole disse, seguindo até a cozinha. Rachel a acompanhou.

Burt subiu as escadas, certamente indo até seu quarto tomar um banho e tirar toda a graxa do corpo. Kurt e Blaine seguiram até a sala, esperando a comida sair.

Ambos estavam abraçados, assistindo (ouvindo) a programação. Conversaram um tempo sobre o filme que passava na tv.

– A falta de enredo é totalmente perceptív- - Kurt o interrompeu.

– Blaine, tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar. - Falou rapidamente.

– Pode me perguntar, Kurtie. - Blaine segurou as mãos de Kurt, que tentou ignorar seus batimentos cardíacos por causa do apelido.

– ...Você já teve algum namorado? - Perguntou, corando.

– Você não precisa corar... - Blaine gargalhava baixo, fazendo Kurt ficar mais vermelho ainda. - Mas sim, já tive alguns namorados... Isso te incomoda?

– Não, não... - Kurt não virava para Blaine. Podia jurar que havia um enorme sorriso no rosto do namorado, e um enorme rubor vermelho em seu próprio. - Qual foi seu último?

– Carl Johnson. Ele trabalhava no hospital, mas se mudou. - Blaine não tirava os olhos de Kurt. Tão ingênuo, tão ciumento... Tão dele.

– Hm. E vocês terminaram?

– Não, ainda estamos juntos. - Kurt deixou soltar uma risada forte, porém se recompôs. - Terminamos faz um bom tempo. Ambos saíram felizes.

– Então sem ex-namorados possessivos querendo fazer de tudo pra voltar? - Kurt sorriu.

– Não. Isso aqui não é uma novela, Kurt.

– Não custa checar... - Kurt sorriu, se apertando no abraço do namorado. Não havia dúvida que eles haviam sido feitos para ficarem juntos.


	14. XIV

Kurt brincava com os dedos enquanto esperava ansioso. Estava sentado no sofá da casa de Blaine o esperando. Tudo acontecera minutos atrás quando o médico recebeu uma ligação urgente para comparecer ao hospital, e o castanho não se importou de ficar sozinho por alguns minutos.

Muitos minutos, na verdade. Fazia mais ou menos meia hora que o médico havia saído de casa e Kurt começava a ficar preocupado. Seus pensamentos começavam a se encher com os maiores desastres. Talvez Blaine tivesse sofrido um acidente durante o percurso, ou simplesmente no meio do trânsito encontrara outro rapaz mais bonito e com visão e resolvera trocar Kurt por ele.

O castanho sorriu para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça como forma de tirar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça. Resolveu simplesmente ligar para o moreno. Antes de sair Blaine fez questão de ensinar Kurt a usar o telefone em braille que tinha em casa (por causa de Katie). Seus dedos percorreram pelas teclas. Assim que discou o número automaticamente caiu na caixa postal. Devia estar em uma cirurgia de emergência ou algo do tipo pra desligar o aparelho.

Poucos minutos depois Kurt resolveu tentar novamente, porém apertou o botão ao lado do desejado.

_"Você não tem novas mensagens. Para gravar uma nova mensagem de voz, tecle *. Para limpar a caixa de entrada, tecle #. Para ouvir as mensagens da sua caixa de entrada, tecle 0."_

Kurt suspirou curtamente. Ele não era do tipo intrometido. Seu intuito o dizia para teclar 0, mas seu cérebro dizia que era errado. Ele e Blaine estavam juntos por apenas algumas semanas, e fazer isso seria totalmente errado. Antes que outro pensamento pudesse passar pela cabeça de Kurt, seu dedo já deslizava pelo número 0, aonde o castanho apertou.

_"Blaine? O-oi. Só queria avisar que vou chegar mais tarde em casa hoje porque uma das crianças está tendo problemas em aprender um dos sentidos. Não se preocupe, Mark deve me deixar em casa lá pelas 22hrs. Te amo." **PIII**_

Kurt sorriu, ainda se sentindo sujo por estar mexendo em coisas pessoais do namorado.

_"Dr. Anderson. É do Hospital de Atlanta, aqui na Austrália. Há alguns meses o senhor mandou um pedido de transferência de Ohio, e temos o orgulho de dizer que concordamos em aceitar o senhor. Se ainda estiver disponível e interessado no cargo de Oftalmologista Chefe, nos retorne a ligação. Grato, HA."_

A respiração de Kurt estava irregularizada. Blaine havia recebido essa mensagem há quanto tempo? Como desejava enxergar para poder mexer naquele maldito telefone. Logo a insegurança o preenchia. E se Blaine o deixasse para ir para Atlanta? E se lá o médico conhecesse outro cara? **E se?**

_"Você não tem mais mensagens."_

Kurt jogou sua cabeça pra trás e passou a mão pelos cabelos, preocupado. Era essa a consequência de se meter aonde não devia. Fechou os olhos e sentiu seu coração bater forte ao ouvir barulho de chaves na porta.

– Demorei? - Sorriu Blaine ao entrar. Ainda vestia seu jaleco, já que Kurt sentia no ar o aroma de hospital.

– Não... - Sentiu os lábios pressionados e Blaine sentar ao seu lado. - Qual era a emergência?

– Alguns representantes de um hospital de outro país vieram e precisavam falar comigo, nada demais. O que você fez nesse tempo vago, hein? - Blaine brincava com os dedos de Kurt.

– Fiquei apenas... - Se intrometendo na sua vida? Ouvindo mensagens que deveriam ser privadas? Quebrando totalmente a sua privacidade e certamente a sua confiança? - ...aqui sentado.

– Isso deve ter sido radical, porém agora que cheguei você quer fazer o quê...? - Blaine depositou um beijo na bochecha de Kurt e se levantou do sofá para tirar o jaleco.

– Você promete não rir?

– Prometo!

– ...Eu queria ir no cinema.

– Ok, isso é novo. - Blaine se sentou ao lado de Kurt, tentando entender a vontade do namorado.

– É que eu sinto falta daquele cheiro de pipoca vindo da doceria. Sinto falta das cenas engraçadas como um bebê chorando e provocando todo mundo, ou um celular tocando... E seria maravilhoso pra você, já que ficou a semana toda comentando sobre aquele filme que entrou em cartaz. Como era o nome mesmo?

– Scary Movie 5? Você quer mesmo ir ao cinema? - Blaine tinha um sorriso no rosto parecido com o de uma criança de cinco anos de idade quando a mãe diz que pode pegar a última bolacha do pote.

– Sim, Blaine. Peque seu casaco e vamos!

Kurt brincou imitando uma mãe e recebeu um tapa fraco no ombro. O moreno depositou outro beijo na bochecha de Kurt e subiu as escadas correndo.

Ao chegar no cinema Kurt sentiu como se pudesse ver novamente. O cheiro de pipoca estava no ar (e Blaine fez questão de comprar o pacote combo para o casal). Escolheram seus lugares e o filme começou. Durante aqueles minutos que ficaram dentro da sala escura, Blaine gargalhava alto (chegando a incomodar os demais tele-espectadores), porém Kurt só conseguia pensar naquela maldita ligação do hospital de Atlanta.

Durante o filme pensava sobre o que faria se por acaso, seu pesadelo acontecesse. Certamente Blaine deveria ter aceitado o convite de trabalho, já que desde quando ficou cego Blaine comentava sobre o centro clínico de Atlanta ser o melhor para tratamentos oftalmológicos.

É claro que não podia simplesmente chegar em Blaine e pedir para o médico ficar. Mas também não podia o deixar ir. Sabia que se Blaine fosse, não voltaria jamais. E a história dos dois apenas pesava mais. E se Blaine se apaixonasse por outro paciente em Atlanta e esquecesse de Kurt? E se os dois fossem perfeitos um para o outro e resolvessem ficarem juntos? E mais uma vez o **e se** atrapalhava Kurt.

Desde que conhecera o médico, sua vida era mais animada e tinha mais sentido. Se Blaine viesse pedir sua opinião deveria mentir, ou falar a verdade? Deveria dizer que queria ver o médico bem sucedido, porém perto? Ou deveria falar que Blaine deveria ir para Atlanta e tentar um relacionamento à distância?

NÃO! Kurt sabia que isso não funcionava. Relacionamentos à distância não duram. Veriam um ao outro raramente pela câmera do computador, mas não poderiam se tocar. E no caso de Kurt, apenas ouviria o namorado. E a insegurança mais uma vez batia na porta da vida de Kurt. Suspirou confuso, cheio de pensamentos ruins.

– Kurt? Você está bem? - Blaine tinha as mãos nos ombros do namorado. - Pronto pra ir embora? O filme já acabou.

– C-claro, claro. Me desculpe, adormeci aqui.

E com um sorriso falso no rosto se abraçou ao namorado e saiu daquele cinema. Fingir era uma das coisas que Kurt fazia de melhor, e também era a única opção naquele momento.


	15. XV

Kurt fingia estar dormindo, mas ele estava longe disso. Seus pensamentos estavam aéreos; no ar e por mais que Kurt se esforçasse ele não conseguia ter o controle dos seus pensamentos. Tudo se passava com Blaine. Blaine estava sem tempo ultimamente devido à seminários no hospital e algumas coisas que Kurt não entendia, tudo envolvendo o maldito hospital.

Não que Kurt não gostasse do emprego do namorado, mas é que devido às circunstancias (de Atlanta, principalmente) Kurt preferiria ser escolhido antes. Abriu os olhos e bocejou. Era sábado e passaria a tarde toda com seu médico favorito.

Depois de seu banho matinal e sua rotina elaborada Kurt já estava na sala lendo sua edição especial de revistas em braille que Burt havia encomendado. Por mais estranho que parecia, Kurt estava feliz de não poder enxergar.

– Toc, toc. - Brincou Blaine aparecendo na sala com um sorriso no rosto.

– Bom dia, B. - Sorriu, mas percebeu que o namorado não estava sozinho. Antes que pudesse falar ou perguntar alguma coisa Blaine já continuou.

– Uma pessoa irritante quis te fazer uma visita hoje... - Blaine falou com um tom de deboche.

– Bom dia!

Kurt se levantou e com ajuda do namorado foi até Katie e a abraçou. Era incrivel como aquele jovem garoto adorava a cunhada. Era a irmã que Kurt nunca tivera.

– E o que fiz pra merecer a visita dos dois?

– Bom, eu estava me arrumando para vir pra cá e Katie entrou no meu quarto e- - O celular de Blaine tocou. - Me desculpe, é o hospital. Tenho que atender.

Os dois ouviram o moreno sair da sala e antes que Kurt pudesse comentar algo ou perguntar, Katie já tinha suas mãos apertadas nas de Kurt e suava frio.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Kurt. Antes que Blaine volte eu preciso te contar uma coisa. Foi por causa disso que vim pra cá hoje e eu... eu não consigo enfrentar isso sozinha! - Katie tremia as mãos e suava frio.

– Calma, Katie. Vamos dar um jeito de despistar Blaine e você vai me contar tudo isso, ok? - Kurt apertava as mãos de Katie contra as suas e sentia a moça sorrir.

Kurt ficou abusando de seus pensamentos por alguns segundos até Blaine voltar (quase correndo) para a sala.

– Era do hospital. O plantonista de hoje deu o cano e teve um acidente na Av. Simas e tem uma criança ferida e... Bom, não posso ficar perdendo tempo. Tudo bem eu perder nosso final de semana?

– T-tudo.

Blaine depositou um beijo na testa da irmã, outro nos lábios do namorado e já se pôs a sumir porta a fora.

– Parece que o universo está a nosso favor... - Kurt brincou. - Mas então, linda, o que você queria falar comigo que era tão importante?

– Meus pais. M-meus pais vieram me procurar no meu trabalho.

– Seus pais? Seus pais que te abandonaram nos braços do vizinho? Tem certeza? - Kurt tinha as sobrancelhas arregaladas.

– Sim. Eu tive certeza assim que ouvi a voz da minha mãe ecoando pelo corredor. Eu tive certeza que era ela assim que a abracei...

– Como foi?

– Ela apareceu procurando por mim na recepção, mas eu estava ao lado. Eu ouvi sua voz tão parecida com a minha e eu simplesmente gelei. Ela ficou sem voz quando me viu. Conversamos e ela contou o que havia acontecido... Ela ficou com medo de não me criar certo, ela tinha medo das pessoas tirando sarro de mim e eles não acharam que poderiam aguentar. E-eu perdoei eles, Kurt. E eu tenho tanto medo que meu irmão não me aceite mais!

– O QUÊ?! Você está ficando louca! Você foi certa em perdoá-los porque ódio e rancor no coração não deixa ninguém feliz e muito menos realizado... Blaine vai te entender. Você pretende contar pra ele sobre seus pais? ... Ou eles pretendem procurar Blaine?

– Eles pediram nosso endereço e falaram que queriam falar com Blaine, mas eu não passei. Peguei o número deles e estou com receio de passar pro meu irmão. Durante anos sentávamos diante da lareira e planejávamos o que faríamos quando encontrássemos nossos pais novamente, e não envolvia nada de tomar café e fazer as pazes. Eu sempre imaginei as barbaridades que falaria ao encontrá-los, mas... Foi maior do que eu. - Katie sorria e deixava lágrimas caírem.

– Eu entendo. - Abraçou a cunhada. - Vou te ajudar a falar com Blaine. Ele vai entender. Ele não podia odiar seus pais pra sempre, afinal, eles **são **seus pais... Eu vou te ajudar!

– T-tudo bem. Comentei sobre você com eles. - Kurt gelou. - Eles não são contra gays. Eles até acharam legal a história de vocês dois e tiveram muito orgulho de Blaine pelo o que ele fez por você e pelo o que ele faz pelos outros todos os dias. Meu pai me contou que foi médico no exército também.

Kurt sorriu. Precisava imaginar um jeito de contar para Blaine sobre isso. O silêncio na sala ficou constrangedor e Katie pensou que poderia falar alguma coisa, pensou que precisava falar alguma coisa.

– Então...Blaine já te contou que vai viajar?

Kurt sentiu um frio estranho percorrer seu corpo, como se toda alegria do mundo fosse tirada, ou melhor, como se Blaine fosse tirado de si. Aparentemente ele já havia conversado sobre Atlanta com Katie e não com o próprio namorado.

– Não. - Falou ríspido e seco. - Pra onde?

Silêncio novamente.

– Bom, acho melhor você conversar sobre isso com ele. Eu sou muito boa em estragar relacionamentos... Você se importa se eu usar o telefone para ligar pro Mark vir me pegar?

– Fique a vontade.

Kurt nem se importou em entregar o telefone para Katie ou que seu namorado veio a pegar minutos depois, porque aquelas palavras não saíam de sua cabeça. _"Acho melhor você conversar sobre isso com ele. Eu sou muito boa em estragar relacionamentos."_ Kurt finalmente estava preocupado.


	16. XVI

Hoje era um dia especial. Kurt contou com a ajuda de Quinn e Katie para montar um formoso piquenique no parque, com alguns quitutes e mimos para seu namorado. Era bom de vez enquanto jogar todas as incertezas e dúvidas pro ar e tentar fingir que sua vida era perfeita, pelo menos aos olhos dos que vêem de fora. Havia combinado com Blaine de se encontrarem no parte (sem citar o motivo, claro). As meninas foram embora e deixaram um Kurt sentado em plena grama, ouvindo o canto dos pássaros e os gritos das crianças que brincavam ali perto. A brisa do começo de outono começava a bater em seu rosto e o sorriso esperançoso se abria no rosto do castanho. Esquecer aquela incerteza e aquela insegurança foi uma ótima ideia.

Enquanto isso, no hospital o clima era bem diferente. Enfermeiras corriam pelo corredor tentando salvar a vida de algum paciente. O barulho dos passarinhos da janela eram substituidos pelo barulho das macas sendo empurradas e os desfibriladores que marcavam a frequencia cardíaca de algum doente.

Blaine corria de uma cirurgia para a outra, sempre olhando no relógio. Infelizmente o hospital estava cheio e alguns médicos não haviam chegado, fazendo o serviço de Blaine dobrar. O oftalmologista sorria ao ver sua última cirurgia do dia finalizada, e em seu escritório deixava o jaleco branco e pegava suas chaves.

– Doutor Blaine, Doutor Blaine. - Disse a enfermeira apavorada assim que encontrou o médico quase entrando no elevador.

– O que aconteceu? - Perguntou assustado.

– A emergência acabou de lotar... - Deu uma pausa para respirar. - Aconteceu um acidente no portal da cidade envolvendo dois ônibus e trouxeram todos os feridos pra cá... O dr. Sant e o dr. Hans não estão dando conta dos curativos e perguntaram se o sr. não poderia ajudá-los. - Disse tudo de uma vez, apressada.

Blaine suspirou, deu uma olhada no seu relógio de pulso e assentiu lentamente com a cabeça, e pelo corredor voltava o herói que iria salvar mais algumas vidas por hoje, como se as que já havia salvo não fossem suficientes. Blaine era, sim, um herói, mas sem capa, apenas com seu jaleco branco e seu estetoscópio.

[...]

Kurt suspirou, e pelo silêncio do parque e das crianças, algo lhe dizia que já era hora de ir para casa. Esfregou seus olhos inúteis e tateando foi guardando todo o banquete em sua cesta de palha velha. O relógio avisava que era seis horas e já começava a escurecer, e pela estrada abaixo descia um garoto cego, sem bengala e sem cão-guia, apenas com seus instintos e sua mágoa de ter levado um bolo em seu aniversário de namoro. Blaine deveria ter um bom motivo, pensava o castanho.

O parque não era longe de sua casa, para a sorte do castanho. Porém o garoto nem precisou chegar em casa. Ouviu um carro parar ao seu lado e suspirou. Se fossem assaltantes, a única coisa que poderia levar era sua cesta com pão e geléia (não mais frescos a essa altura do dia), e se fossem arruaceiros prontos para o espancar, bom... Kurt não tinha muito mais a perder. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro que o fez gelar.

– Por que você está sozinho, filho?

O castanho apenas desabou em um abraço no velho pai. Em um abraço apertado entrou na velha van e logo estava em casa, de banho tomado, roupas limpas e em sua cama, sozinho, mas seguro. Pensou inúmeras vezes em pegar o telefone e ligar para Blaine, pedir uma satisfação, ou não. Aceitaria qualquer desculpa esfarrapada, porque se fosse um super herói, sua kriptonita seria Blaine. Apenas deitou-se em seu travesseiro e dormiu, porque ultimamente o sono era seu refúgio.

Acordou com gritos vindos da sala.

– Mas Sr. Hummel, me deixe explicar. O-o hospital...

– NÃO, BLAINE. Agora não. Eu encontrei meu filho deficiente visual vagando sozinho pelo bairro, indo caminho contrário de minha casa sozinho, e que quando ouviu meu nome começou a desabar em lágrimas. O que você quer que eu pense? Que você é uma boa influencia pro meu filho?

– E-eu cometi um erro. Apenas um, e foi por um motivo nobre.

– Você não pensou em ligar? Deixar um recado com Carole, Finn, ou até mesmo eu? Ou o senhor doutor tem a vida mais ocupada que a de um simples mecânico para dar uma ligação? - Burt parecia irritado, e Kurt ficou preocupado (apesar de ter gostado de ouvir seu pai o defender). - Venha amanhã, e converse com Kurt.

E logo o barulho de porta se batendo foi escutado. Kurt suspirou e caiu no sono novamente.

Blaine chegou em casa praticamente chutando todo o lugar. Cadeiras e estantes que estavam em seu caminho agora ficariam fora de ordem. Blaine estava com raiva, não de Kurt, nem Burt, mas de si mesmo. Não poderia desistir de sua carreira, mas Kurt era importante e precisava de si.

– Quem é? E-eu tenho uma arma. - Apareceu Katie no topo da escada, assustada com os barulhos, segurando um cabo de vassoura.

– Está tudo bem, Pandinha. Sou eu. - Disse suspirando com as mãos na cintura.

– O que aconteceu?

– Eu sou um idiota, e foi isso que aconteceu.

– Você estragou tudo, não estragou? - Pelo suspiro que conhecia, Blaine havia assentido com a cabeça. A irmã caminhou até o irmão mais velho e o abraçou. - Você pelo menos aproveitou o piquenique?

– Era um piquenique? - Perguntou emocionado, fazendo a irmã o soltar.

– Você nem chegou a ir?!

– Não, e-eu...

– Você **é** um idiota.

Deixou o irmão sozinho na sala e voltou para seu quarto. Poderia imaginar o que Blaine havia estragado, afinal, era Blaine, e quando o assunto era Blaine, era fácil de deduzir que o moreno estragaria tudo.

Blaine suspirou e esperou um novo dia chegar, um novo dia que viria com um novo clima no ar, porque aquele estava péssimo.

Era de manhã e o café estava servido. Algumas panquecas (preferidas de Katie) e suco de abóbora (qual Katie não suportava). Os dois sentados na mesa, frente a frente, sem poder conversar nada porque Blaine sabia que se abrisse a boca, receberia um corte da irmã.

– Abóbora? Você está brincando com a minha cara! - Katie cuspia o suco novamente no copo, fazendo Blaine cair na risada. - Você quer conversar sobre ontem?

– Não. - Deu um gole do suco. - Q-quero dizer, sim, mas só depois que eu conversar com Kurt. Acho que lhe devo uma satisfação, ou sei lá o quê. E-eu nunca fui bom em romance, sabe?

– Se fosse, Carl ainda estaria com você. - Blaine mostrou a lingua para a irmã, que conhecia os atos de Blaine certinhos. - Apenas falei a verdade.

Blaine sorria ignorando a irmã, quando a campainha tocou.

– Você está esperando alguém? - Perguntou Blaine.

– Não.

– A não ser que seja Mark... - Blaine gargalhou e caminhou até a porta. - Ele tem vindo muito aqui ultimamente, sabia, mocinha?

– Eu tenho idade suficiente para namorar, se é isso que você quer saber. - Ignorou o irmão e tomou um gole de suco, se esquecendo que era do sabor que odiava. - Meu Deus, Blaine, você gosta mesmo desse suco?

Blaine gargalhou e alcançou a porta, abrindo sem sequer olhar pelo olho mágico. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver Kurt na porta o esperando, e um sorriso se abriu. Porém o mesmo sorriso se foi quando percebeu que Kurt não estava com cara de muitos amigos.

– E-entre, Kurt. - Disse com as mãos suadas.

Kurt caminhou até o meio da sala e se virou, como se pudesse realmente enxergar Blaine com medo. O moreno caminhava lentamente até Kurt, mas parou no meio do caminho quando percebeu que seria rejeitado se tentasse algo.

– V-você veio sozinho?

– Vim com Finn. - Falou firme. - Precisamos conversar.

– S-sim. Eu iria na sua casa depois do turno no hospital. O que aconteceu ontem foi um impervisto, e-eu- - Kurt o interrompeu.

– Não somente sobre isso. Sobre tudo.

– Tudo?

– Sobre ontem, sobre sua viagem para Austrália e sobre seus pais.

Blaine engoliu seco.


	17. XVII

Blaine segurou a mão de Kurt e o começou a subir a escada - desnecessária na opinião de Kurt. Durante aquela pequena caminhada o silencio se estabeleceu no local. Entraram no quarto de Blaine e quando a porta foi fechada, ambos começaram a suar frio. Blaine suava por medo e ansiedade do que Kurt poderia falar, tinha medo que o castanho terminasse o namoro. Já Kurt estava suando de nervosismo. Durante o caminho ensaiara com Finn todo o diálogo, mas ao ouvir a voz de Blaine, e sua mão sobre a dele, tudo o que mais queria fazer era esquecer toda essa história e perdoá-lo.

– Então... - Quebrou Kurt o silêncio.

– Não, espera. - Blaine puxou Kurt para se sentar na cama junto com ele e segurava suas mãos firmemente. - Antes que você possa falar alguma coisa, tenho que te pedir enormes desculpas... O hospital acabou ficando lotado e eu não pude sair... Sei que deveria ter ligado, ou pelo menos tentado... - Abaixou a cabeça.

– Deveria. Sei que é egoísmo pedir para você largar um paciente quase morrendo pra vir ter um encontro comigo, mas eu sou egoísta sim. Era o **nosso** dia, um de tão poucos que temos desde que começamos a namorar e... Se isso é oficialmente um namoro, eu exijo saber aonde estamos indo, e pra onde isso está levando. Não é comum um garoto como eu nessa cidade namorar um cara como você, e ainda mais nessa minha situação...

– Sua situação? - Perguntou Blaine um pouco irritado.

– Cego. Incapacitado de fazer muitas coisas que você poderia fazer com outra pessoa! Esse sou eu, esse é meu lado inseguro que está gritando cada vez mais. - Kurt falava rapidamente, como se tivesse tirado um peso da consciência. A conversa que tivera no carro com Finn era bem diferente dessa, mas a essa altura, Kurt nem precisava de falas decoradas. Tudo fluía.

– Por que você faz isso? - Blaine soltou as mãos do castanho.

– Isso o quê?

– Se rebaixa. Desde que te conheço sempre foi "porque comigo? um garoto como eu não faz essas coisas, ou um garoto como eu não ganha um namorado como você". Você é exatamente igual as outras pessoas, Kurt. Do jeito que uma pessoa consegue escrever um poema lindo, e outra não. Do jeito que uma pessoa consegue dançar maravilhosamente bem e outra não, uma pessoa consegue enxergar e você não, mas isso não é uma condição. É apenas algo!

– Minha insegurança é algo pra você? Durante dias tive que ouvir os imbecis da minha escola gritando na frente da minha casa coisas como "que pena que você não morreu naquele acidente", e pra você, minha insegurança é apenas _algo_? - Blaine engoliu seco. - Pode parecer estranho, mas ficar cego, nessa** situação**, foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Eu conheci muita gente, passei por muita coisa, e conheci você, mas parece que estou prestes a te perder. - Blaine levantou uma das sobrancelhas. - Eu sei sobre Atlanta.

– V-você sabe? O que você sabe?

– Sei que eles te ligaram, e que é uma honra ter um médico jovem e conceituado como você no hospital deles. Sei que não vão sossegar enquanto você estiver preso à essa cidade... _a mim_. - Sussurrou no fim.

– Você acha que eu deveria ir? E deixar tudo que construí aqui pra trás? - Blaine segurou as mãos de Kurt. - É claro que Katie iria comigo, eu lá sou louco de deixar ela sozinha... - Sorriram. - Mas... Eu tenho amigos aqui, uma carreira maravilhosa e tenho você.

O silêncio se formou na sala.

– Você conversou com eles? - Kurt quebrou.

– Não, estava os evitando até achar um jeito de te contar... Katie me falou que a direção geral do hospital de lá telefonou dizendo que viajaria pros Estados Unidos e que me fariam uma visita mês que vem.

– Eu não quero que você vá, estou deixando isso claro. Não gosto de mentiras e acho que elas estragam um relacionamento, mas também não posso exigir que fique. - Kurt deixou claro. - Você tem seus sonhos, eu tenho os meus... Seria egoísta.

– Há alguns minutos você se auto-intitulou egoísta. - Blaine sorriu, chegando mais perto de Kurt.

– Viu? É por isso que eu tenho que escrever um roteiro e pedir pra você segui-lo da proxima vez, senão eu mesmo acabo me perdendo em uma deixa. - Riu.

– Kurt, eu quero _tanto_ ir... - Suspirou, encostando a cabeça no ombro do namorado. - Mas se isso acontecer vai ser em cerca de meses. Podemos simplesmente esquecer isso um pouco, e começarmos a curtir nós mesmos? Você está certo. Eu vivo enfiado naquele hospital e não tenho tempo nem pra mim mesmo, afinal... - Levou a mão de Kurt ao seu rosto. - Nem a barba tenho tempo de fazer. Mas prometo me dedicar.

Kurt tentou esconder um sorriso bobo nos lábios - adorava caras de barba.

– Tudo bem... Mas prometa que iremos conversar sobre isso quando não der mais pra evitar. - Kurt suspirou, aliviado.

– Prometo. - Entrelaçaram seus mindinhos.

Kurt sorria, mas ainda estava preocupado. Por quanto tempo esconderiam aquele assunto e fingiriam que nada havia acontecido? Porque afinal, uma hora ou outra, Blaine teria que se despedir.

– Você falou que queria conversar sobre meus pais. - Blaine lembrou o castanho, que novamente, sentiu o peso em suas costas.

– Ah, sim. Vou ser totalmente breve, tudo bem?

– Claro.

– Eles voltaram e querem ver você. - Blaine levantou uma das sobrancelhas. - Katie falou com eles, contou sobre vocês e eles parecem bem arrependidos. E eles aceitam você, nós! Eles querem voltar.

Blaine ficou com o olhar vago, certamente se lembrando dos bocados que passou com a irmã. Ela era nova, mal se lembrava da dificuldade que passara, mas já Blaine, tinha em mente tudo que havia acontecido. Ficou estático por alguns minutos, sem motivos. Lembrou de tudo que queria falar com seus pais quando os reencontrassem, mas as palavras haviam fugido de sua boca.

– Eles procuraram Katie? - Falou seco, depois de alguns minutos.

– Sim. Mas não é culpa dela ter cedido, Blaine. Ela é uma garota e não teve a presença da mãe e nem o suporte do pai com essa doença. Você acha que eu estaria bem desse jeito se meu pai tivesse morrido naquele acidente? Ou se eu não tivesse o apoio que ele me deu? E ela...

– Pare de falar, Kurt. - Blaine falou seco, afinal, precisava de um momento depois da notícia ser jogada em sua frente como uma bomba. **CABUM.**

– Leve o tempo que precisar. - Falou calmamente.

– Você acha que vou simplesmente abrir meus braços e abraçar aquelas pessoas que são duas desconhecidas pra mim? - Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e Kurt não precisava enxergar para saber. - Eu passei anos cuidando da minha irmãzinha, com ódio deles e do nada eles aparecem e querem que sentemos na mesa e jantemos como uma família comum? - O coração de Kurt se quebrou. Sentia a raiva e o abandono na voz do namorado. - E-eu não consigo, Kurt. Eles são hipócritas de nos procurar depois de tudo isso. E falar que nos aceita? Eles nunca me aceitaram do jeito que eu era. Eles me chamavam de aberração durante o jantar, e no dia de "traga seus pais no colégio" eles não apareciam por vergonha de mim. Isso é o amor que eles dizem hoje sentir por mim? - Blaine soluçava agora, enquanto as lágrimas caíam em sintonia. Kurt o apertou em um abraço firme, deixando Blaine descansar na curva de seu pescoço.

– Eu sei que não posso entender o que você sente, mas você também não pode entender o que Katie sente. Ela sempre quis uma mãe, não quis? - Blaine assentiu, ainda afundado no abraço apertado do outro jovem. - Então dê à sua irmãzinha que você tanto zelou uma. Eu acho que você deveria os dar uma chance, para mostrar que não precisou deles, e que talvez, não precise agora. Ou para perdoá-los. Apenas... fale com eles. Por mim. Nunca foi bom guardar ódio de ninguém. - Falou sinceramente.

Blaine saiu do abraço com um sorriso fraco nos lábios, que lentamente se colaram com os do Kurt por poucos segundos.

– Tudo bem. Só porque você está pedindo, e porque eu sei que quando Katie se tranca no quarto é de saudades deles. O que talvez só aumente mais meu ódio por eles.

Kurt se levantou, puxando Blaine para outro abraço.

– Então estamos bem...? - Perguntou Blaine com a voz abafada pelo choro ainda. Se odiava por ter chorado na frente do namorado, não sabendo que Kurt tinha adorado ver a parte sensível do médico, que até então, tinha sido tipo um robô quando se tratava de sentimentos.

– Você ainda me deve um piquenique, mas sim, estamos bem. - Sorriram. - Agora vamos descer, porque sua irmã deve estar achando que estamos fazendo outra coisa aqui no quarto.

Blaine sorriu maliciosamente. Segurou a mão de Kurt e o levou até a escada, aonde desceram e encontraram Katie e Finn conversando, que quando viram o casal soltaram um sorriso malicioso. Blaine ignorou e convidou Kurt para tomar café. Finn foi pra casa depois disso, já que Blaine prometera que levaria Kurt quando o castanho quisesse ir embora, e então ficaram conversando enquanto passava um documentário na TV sobre morsas, ou monucleose. Ninguém estava prestando atenção de qualquer jeito.

Blaine contou para Katie que daria uma chance para seus pais e a morena se encheu de emoção, pulando nos dois rapazes, explodindo de alegria. Almoçaram lasanha feita por Kurt e auxiliada por Blaine (que acabou deixando tempo demais no forno, depois de teimar com Kurt que a receita dizia 45 minutos, e não 30). Katie foi dormir cedo, assim que o sol foi indo embora. Precisava acordar cedo no outro dia pois tinha palestra, e com um beijo na testa de ambos os garotos subiu as escadas e se encontrou no sono profundo em alguns minutos.

– É, hoje foi um dia produtivo. - Suspirou Blaine desligando a TV.

– Quem diria que descobriríamos que uma morsa pode ser mais forte que um leão e mais pesada que um elefante... - Zombou Kurt de Blaine, que adorou o documentário.

– Chato.

Zombou, puxando Kurt pela mão e o fazendo levantar, ficando a centímetros do maior. Sorriram.

– Você está apaixonado por mim. - Disse Blaine olhando nos olhos brilhantes (e vagos) de Kurt. - E muito.

– Você que está apaixonado por mim. Não consegue ficar um minuto sem me tocar... - Se referiu à Blaine que tinha as mãos na cintura de Kurt.

– Realmente, tenho que concordar com você...

Blaine sorriu e puxou Kurt, colando seus corpos. Mas foi Kurt quem quebrou o espaço entre as bocas, que agora estavam coladas em um beijo calmo e molhado. Kurt podia jurar que estava voando, sem os pés no chão. Durante os beijos Blaine deixava escapar alguns gemidos, o que deixava aquele momento ainda mais íntimo. As mãos de Blaine deslizaram da cintura até o quadril, e levemente chegaram até a bunda de Kurt, que agora gargalhava.

– Qual o motivo da graça? - Falou ofendido. Era o primeiro passo "sexual" que tomava na relação, e agora Kurt estava rindo?

– É que... - Pausou para retomar o fôlego. - É que eu não estava esperando... E de repente foi "whoa, tem um garoto com as mãos em mim". Me desculpa.

– Tudo bem...

Blaine ficou com um pé atrás, mas voltou a beijar Kurt com a mesma intensidade que antes. Suas mãos estavam na cintura, mas Kurt ainda gargalhava durante o beijo, o que fez o moreno ficar um pouco irritado.

– O que foi? Minhas mãos estavam bem longe dessa vez!

– É que eu lembrei de antes... - Gargalhava baixo.

– Ah, meu deus. - Se rendeu, levando as mãos ao ar. Se jogou no sofá. Kurt repetiu o ato e abraçou o namorado, que agora ria do acontecido.

Os olhos de Blaine ligeiramente passaram sobre o relógio em cima da lareira da sala, o que o deixou preocupado. O tempo passara muito rápido quando estava com o namorado. Namorado. Namorado. Namorado!

– Está tarde. Que tal eu te levar pra casa agora?

– Que tal eu dormir aqui hoje? - Disse Kurt firme.

Blaine ficou surpreso com a atitude do castanho.


	18. XVIII

– Pronto. - Disse Kurt desligando o celular. - Já avisei meu pai e Carole que passarei a noite aqui, e eles falaram que qualquer coisa que acontecer, ou briga... - Kurt sorriu. - ...é só ligar que eles vem me buscar.

– E eles concordaram com isso numa boa? - Perguntou o médico surpreso.

Kurt assentiu com a cabeça e caminhou até a cozinha, esbarrando no balcão que separava os dois cômodos. Blaine correu até seu namorado e o pegou do chão, beijando sua testa preocupado. Insistiu em perguntar se estava tudo bem, e Kurt disse que sim, mas no fundo não estava. Estava cansado daquilo, cansado de ser dependente de alguém.

Com a ajuda de Blaine tomou um copo d'água e se encostou no balcão.

– Você acha que eu nunca vou enxergar novamente? - Perguntou fazendo Blaine engasgar com a própria saliva. O médico realmente não sabia responder.

– Kurt... - Buscou palavras e o castanho apenas suspirou. É claro que existia maneiras de fazer uma pessoa enxergar depois de um grave acidente, mas não eram eficazes o suficiente, ou pelo menos, confiáveis o suficiente. A verdade era que Blaine tinha medo de acabar perdendo o namorado em uma cirurgia improvável.

– E então?

– Tem algumas cirurgias a quais você pode recorrer, mas elas não funcionam na metade das tentativas.

Kurt deu um gole de sua água e acabou se lembrando de todos os dias ao acordar, a insatisfação que tinha ao enxergar o nada em sua frente. Com todas as suas forças, seu maior desejo era poder ver novamente.

– Já é tarde, deveríamos ir para a cama. - Falou dando mais um gole de sua água. Um calor estranho invadiu o corpo de Blaine.

– Claro. - Segurou as mãos do castanho. - Vamos.

Durante o caminho passaram no quarto de Katie para ver se estava tudo certo, e a morena dormia com um sorriso no rosto, certamente lembrando-se de Mark. Blaine depositou um beijo na testa da mais nova e voltou ao corredor onde Kurt esperava.

– Eu acho absolutamente linda essa sua amizade com Katie. Digo, eu tenho meus momentos com Finn, mas nada se compara.

– Eu apenas cuido de quem quero manter perto. - Falando essas palavras, o médico puxou Kurt para um beijo curto.

Deram mais alguns passos e finalmente estavam no quarto de Blaine. Kurt nunca havia entrado ali antes, nunca teve a oportunidade. O local cheirava o perfume de Blaine, com um toque amadeirado do assoalho. O mais velho deixou Kurt andar e tatear tudo, querendo que o castanho se sentisse em casa, porque afinal, era.

Kurt finalmente achou a cama e se sentou na beirada. Diferente do modelo da maioria das casas americanos, a cama de Blaine ficava no meio do quarto sem precisar encostar em qualquer parede ou móvel. Kurt pode ver que ela era muito macia, e provavelmente Blaine já havia se divertido muito em cima dela.

Espera, que pensamentos eram esses? Balançou a cabeça e percebeu que não sentia mais a presença do namorado na sala.

– Blaine? - Perguntou receoso.

– Oi. - Gritou do banheiro. - Você precisa de alguma coisa?

– Não, só estava checando onde você estava. Você pode me emprestar algumas roupas, não é?

– Sim, fique à vontade se conseguir achar o guarda-roupa. Katie coloca etiquetas em braile em cada cabide para saber o tipo de lavagem que cada uma merece. - A voz de Blaine era abafada pelo barulho da torneira aberta.

Kurt caminhou com as mãos esticadas na altura do peito, depois de passar pelo escritório e prateleira de livros finalmente alcançou o guarda-roupas. Pegou uma blusa comprida de moletom e resolveu só vestir isso. Aproveitou que Blaine estava no banheiro e se vestiu. Deixou suas roupas dobradas em cima de uma cadeira e se sentou na cama, apenas de cueca boxer e camisão.

– Você quer usar o banheiro? - Perguntou Blaine saindo do mesmo, sem se dar conta que Kurt vestia menos roupas. - Sei que seus cremes não estão aqui, mas eu alguns bons também e... - E finalmente se deu conta.

Kurt Hummel era sexy_as fuck._E Blaine não se sentiu nem um pouco culpado pelas imagens maliciosas que passaram pela sua mente, afinal Kurt era seu namorado e ele tinha o direito de imaginar.

– E-eu vou... Me vestir. - Se recompunha ao tentar tirar os olhos das pernas de Kurt.

Blaine balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso no rosto e foi até o guarda-roupas. Pegou uma calça de moletom (que completava o conjunto que Kurt usava) e meias pretas. Blaine sentia frio nos pés. Nos pés.

– Acho que podemos nos deitar então... - Falou receoso.

– Acho que sim. Posso escolher? - Blaine respondeu com um som, então Kurt se deitou do lado esquerdo da cama. Realmente, o lado direito era o preferido de Blaine.

Ambos não sabiam como agir nessa situação. Claro que Blaine já havia trazido homens para dormir em sua casa, mas aquele era Kurt, seu namorado adolescente que dera seu primeiro beijo em um médico atencioso. Kurt era... Seu precioso; já o mais novo não sabia como agir, não fazia ideia se Blaine tentaria alguma coisa, e se Blaine tentasse não sabia se resistiria.

Deitaram, puxando o cobertor na altura dos ombros. Os primeiros segundos foram estranhos, mas logo a timidez foi passando e Kurt juntou seu corpo ao de Blaine na cama, o que fez o médico suspirar com a imagem das pernas de Kurt o tocando. Circulou seus braços em Kurt, que tinha a cabeça apoiada no peito cabeludo do médico.

Kurt olhou pra cima e capturou a boca do namorado. O beijo foi lento e longo, o suficiente para começar a ficar calor ali. Blaine não conseguia pensar em mais nada além da imagem das pernas de Kurt, em sua boxer preta.

– Você precisa se barbear. - Sorriu Kurt tocando o rosto do mais velho, que tinha a barba espetada. Na verdade, estava reclamando de brincadeira, porque jurava que a barba dava a Blaine o ar de homem maduro.

– Sério? Eu gosto tanto assim. E é melhor você se acostumar, porque durante as férias de agosto eu fico parecendo um homem das cavernas. - Kurt gargalhou. - De verdade. O rosto lisinho pertence ao Doutor Anderson, e às vezes eu preciso ser somente Blaine.

– Entendo. E o gel? - Brincou. Blaine usava gel, e muito gel, mas não era algo rotineiro. O médico era de lua: se acordasse com vontade, colocaria gel, senão iria com os cachos à mostra para o hospital.

– O gel... - Pensou. - O gel faz parte de mim. Não me faça escolher entre você e o gel. - Brincou.

– Não, certamente não. Você escolheria o gel, e eu certamente ficaria sem namorado e sem médico.

Gargalharam e Blaine puxou Kurt para si em um abraço mais apertado. Os braços pálidos do castanho agora circulavam Blaine e sua perna estava entrelaçada com a do namorado.

– Que horas são? - Kurt perguntou, bocejando. - Eu veria eu mesmo, mas minha vista está tão cansada... - Brincou, fazendo Blaine soltar uma gargalhada gostosa.

– Onze e quarenta.

– Você tá brincando... - Kurt sorriu. Estava acostumado a ir dormir depois das duas da manhã, geralmente. Se perdia no mundo dos livros em braile que Katie havia o emprestado.

Blaine olhou o castanho abraçado em seu peito e tinha certeza: o amava. Mas seria a hora certa de falar? Kurt era do tipo de cara que merecia romance épico. Flores, piqueniques, uma primeira vez que fizesse jus ao seu primeiro amor... E seria Blaine seu primeiro amor?

– No que você está pensando? - Perguntou Kurt, tirando Blaine de seus devaneios.

– Em nada.

– Você tem que ser sincero...

– Sinceramente, eu acho que você não se sentiria confortável em saber. - Sorriu.

– Tarde demais, já despertou minha curiosidade. Você vai falar ou vou ter que tirar isso de você à força?

– E como você faria isso? - Blaine perguntou desafiador. O que Kurt Hummel poderia fazer que pudesse o convencer tão rápido?

– Greve de beijo. - Sorriu também.

– Você não se atreveria...

– Tenta.

Blaine gargalhou e aproximou seus lábios dos do namorado, porém Kurt apenas virou a cabeça. Em qualquer ângulo que Blaine tentasse roupar um beijo do castanho, Kurt sempre achava uma maneira de escapar.

– Ok, você ganhou. - Kurt sorriu em vitória. - Eu estava pensando no quão sexy você ficou com o meu moletom.

– Okay...

Um pequeno rubor começou a surgir na bochecha de Kurt. Seu cérebro automaticamente selecionou a resposta_"fico ainda mais sem ele, quer experimentar?"_,mas Kurt achou que aquilo não soaria nem um pouco algo que o castanho falaria.

Blaine depositou outro beijo na testa do amado. Kurt brincava com os dedos em cima do abdome do namorado. Se sentia tão calmo e seguro que só uma palavra descreveria aquilo: amor. Estaria Kurt pronto pra falar o que realmente sentia para Blaine?

– Nós... - Kurt começou a falar, mas desistiu.

– O quê? Fala.

– Não é nada.

– Olha... Quem fará greve de beijos agora sou eu. - Sorriu. Kurt se sentiu bem para abrir seu coração.

– Nós temos que fazer sexo hoje à noite?

Blaine engoliu seco aquelas palavras. Seu cérebro pensou em responder_"é claro, porque com você vestindo apenas meu moletom, eu não preciso nem de ajuda"_, mas desistiu da ideia de responder algo positivamente.

– Bom... Nós não**temos que**, mas... - Procurava palavras. - Se isso for algo que ambos quiserem, acho que seria... Plausível.

_"_**_Plausível_**_, Blaine? Você está no quarto com seu namorado sem calças, e não em uma maldita palestra"_pensou o moreno.

– Você quer? - Kurt perguntou temendo a resposta do respirou fundo e afagou o cabelo do namorado.

"_Oh god, yes. Sim, pelo amor de deus. Você está louco em me perguntar isso usando essa roupa? Sim, eu tenho meus desejos. Sim, totalmente sim. É claro que sim."_

– Eu adoraria. -_"_**_Eu adoraria_**_? Mesmo, Blaine?"_– Mas não vou me sentir confortável fazendo algo que você não se sinta confortável.

– E-eu gostaria de experimentar... - Kurt falou totalmente corado, provocando uma onda quente de calor ao corpo do namorado assim que chegou mais perto.

– Okay... - Blaine falou em um tom quase inaudível.

– Então nós...?

Kurt não fazia a mínima ideia do que fazer até chegar lá, mas Blaine com um sorriso no rosto ao ver o rubor em suas bochechas o ajudara. Segurou seu queixo e puxou para um beijo calmo. A boca dos dois se conectavam inexplicavelmente. Blaine tinha seus olhos fechados e suspirava forte cada vez que Kurt trazia sua perna um pouco mais pra cima.

O beijo foi ganhando força e potência e o calor que havia no corpo de Blaine agora passava para o corpo de Kurt. É claro que como um adolescente, Kurt já havia passado por momentos aonde havia conhecidoseu corpo, mas aquela sensação era mil vezes diferente; mil vezes melhor.

Blaine se virou, agora ficando frente a frente com o namorado. As bocas ainda não haviam desgrudado, para a felicidade de ambos. O beijo se tornava algo que era preciso, ambos precisavam um do outro naquela altura. Blaine puxou Kurt mais pra perto, fazendo seus membros se tocarem por cima das roupas. Kurt percebeu certo volume na calça de Blaine e se assustou no começo, mas logo se acostumou.

Tudo era novo para o castanho. Seus braços brincavam com o peito nu de Blaine, fazendo círculos com os dedos. Até agora o beijo só havia sido parado poucas vezes à procura de ar para continuar com aquilo. Os namorados nunca tiveram momentos assim.

Kurt começou a sentir seu corpo, começou a sentir seu membro se enrijecer dentro de sua cueca boxer preta e por um momento lamentou a estada dela ali. Arriscando, passou seus braços do abdome do médico até suas costas, e depois até o cós da sua calça de moletom. Atreveu-se a tentar tirar, recebendo um sorriso do namorado.

_"Uma hora que você está nisso, não pode mais sair."_As palavras de Burt ecoavam pelo cérebro do castanho. Kurt estava desesperado agora. E se Blaine não gostasse do sexo? E se Kurt fizesse algo de errado? E se...? As possibilidades eram inúmeras e Kurt só se fez por pensar nelas agora.

Assustado, Kurt se afastou durante o beijo, fazendo agora Blaine ficar preocupado.

– Fiz algo de errado? - Perguntou acariciando de leve o rosto do namorado. Kurt era absolutamente lindo, tanto no dia-a-dia como na hora de ir dormir. Seus olhos verdes azulados procurando desesperadamente alguma imagem, o vermelho em suas bochechas, os lábios roxos de tanto serem sugados por Blaine... Ele era absolutamente lindo.

– Não, é que... Eu não sei se estou realmente preparado pra isso, entende? - Falou tirando o peso de suas costas.

– Você não é obrigado a fazer amor comigo só porque estamos dormindo juntos, você sabe, não é? - Kurt assentiu com a cabeça. - Bom.

– É que você é um namorado tão perfeito, e a cada dia eu me encontro mais apaixonado por você. Seu toque, seu cheiro, tudo me faz te amar mais. Acontece que eu ainda sou jovem, e realmente me sinto mal não me sentindo a vontade com toda essa intimid- - Blaine levou um dedo à boca de Kurt, fazendo-o se calar.

– E-eu também te amo. - Falou, tirando um sorriso sem graça do castanho. - Você não precisa fazer isso hoje, agora. Mas saiba que quando fizer, eu vou me sentir o cara mais sortudo do mundo por ter algo que ninguém mais,_jamais_, irá ter. - Blaine segurou as mãos de Kurt, fazendo todos os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiar. - Eu te amo, é isso. Parece que finalmente falar isso me tira um peso das costas. Eu acho que sempre soube isso, de qualquer jeito. O dia que entrei naquela sala de cirurgia e vi você deitado na maca, eu sabia que precisava te salvar de todas as maneiras que conseguisse. Eu sabia no fundo que acabaríamos aqui, juntos.

Kurt respirou fundo que por um momento achou que fosse tirar todo o ar do ambiente. Blaine estava ali, abrindo seu coração, e ele sentia a necessidade de abrir mão de outra coisa para o médico. Se inclinou e capturou os lábios de Blaine, suspirando.

– Estou pronto.


	19. XIX

**AVISO DE LEMON - AVISO DE LEMON - AVISO DE LEMON - AVISO DE LEMON - AVISO DE LEMON**

* * *

– Estou pronto.

– Mesmo? Podemos fazer isso qualquer outra hora. Não se sinta pressionado pelo fato de eu ter dito todas aquelas palavras e - - Dessa vez foi Kurt quem interrompeu o falatório do outro.

– Você pode só... Calar a boca e tirar minhas roupas como qualquer outro namorado faria? - Perguntou Kurt fazendo Blaine gargalhar. Segundos depois, sua boca foi atacada com fervor.

Blaine beijava Kurt, mas em seu rosto estava estampado um sorriso enorme. Kurt estava na mesma situação vendo o quão satisfeito Blaine estava. Ele queria fazer o bem para o namorado. Não demorou muito pras mãos de Blaine começarem a percorrer o corpo do mais novo.

Kurt estava cego faria o quê? Sete, seis meses? E nesse tempo passou a considerar as sensaçõesuma das coisas mais importantes na vida de alguém. A primeira era o paladar. Em sua boca havia outra boca feroz, tentando sugar tudo que podia para si. Blaine tinha um beijo hipnotizante que Kurt não conseguia se livrar; a segunda era o olfato, e as narinas de Kurt sentiam aquele perfume forte e amadeirado que Blaine usava. Ele podia distinguir a metros de distância o perfume de Blaine, e o castanho lembra-se de sentir esse cheiro em seu quarto de hospital, antes mesmo de conhecer Blaine; e o terceiro e último, era o tato.

Kurt tinha uma perceptibilidade incrível sobre o tato. A ponta dos dedos de Blaine o tocando poderiam o fazer arrepiar de um jeito totalmente diferente e novo. O toque de Blaine, os dedos de Blaine se perdendo na barra do moletom era tudo que Kurt pensava. Atrevidamente Blaine ousou levantar a blusa, deixando metade do peito de Kurt à mostra.

Kurt poderia jurar que sua boca estava roxa de tanto que Blaine a sugava para si, feito um animal, mas não podia reclamar uma vez que estava fazendo o mesmo com o médico. Tinha sede de Blaine. Apenas perdeu o rumo do beijo porque sentiu os dedos de Blaine tocarem seu abdome. Não conhecia mais a necessidade de vestir aquela peça de roupa. Puxou Blaine pra perto.

Ainda entre beijos se sentaram na cama, perfeito para Blaine aproveitar e voltar para a barra do moletom de Kurt, o puxando pra cima e finalmente livrando o namorado daquela peça de roupa. Kurt suspirou e encerrou os beijos, mas somente para dar atenção ao pescoço de Blaine, que o puxava cada vez mais perto.

Kurt nunca se sentiu um adolescente, e sempre estava errado com a idade dos demais que convivia. Sempre se sentiu mais velho, e certamente, as coisas que estava fazendo não eram nem um pouco condizentes com a sua idade. Sua língua percorria todo o pescoço do namorado, que apenas suspirava e distribuía beijos pelo ombro do antigo paciente.

– Kurt... - Procurava palavras. - Você é lindo, absolutamente lindo.

E foi exatamente assim que Kurt imaginou sua primeira vez. Ele estaria em um local quente, não de temperatura ambiente, mas porque ele e seu parceiro fariam do lugar algo fervente. Então seu parceiro o beijaria até ficar sem ar, e enquanto não o despisse, o falaria como era lindo, e como gostava de estar com ele. Kurt sorriu, parando com os beijos.

– Está na hora de você se livrar essa calça... - Falounão tendo noção de quão sexy isso tinha soado em sua voz abafada.

Deitados novamente Kurt agarrou a barra da calça de Blaine, trazendo o quadril do mais novo até o seu. Os volumes da cueca e da calça eram iguais, e ambos levaram um choque de prazer aos membros se tocarem por baixo dos tecidos. Kurt sabia que Blaine iria levar o momento conforme o deixasse, então resolveu acabar logo com o que o matava e puxou a calça do namorado pra baixo, com a intenção de tirá-la, só não tinha a intenção de não encontrar nada ali por baixo.

Blaine ficou vermelho, tentando achar alguma desculpa por dormir sem cueca. Ele fazia isso sempre, se sentia livre, mas provavelmente com Kurt dormindo ali essa não tinha sido uma boa escolha.

– E-eu... É que eu sempre... - Se embaralhou durante as palavras, e Kurt apenas gargalhou corado.

– Está tudo bem... Íamos acabar chegando nessa parte, não íamos? - Blaine assentiu com a cabeça, capturando os lábios do mais novo.

Blaine deitou Kurt na cama e começou a o beijar lentamente. Suas mãos percorreram todo o corpo do castanho até chegar à barra de sua boxer preta, com um volume imenso à mostra. Lentamente foi tirando a peça de roupa do namorado, fazendo seu membro quase saltar pra fora. A imagem de Kurt vulnerável era linda, e Blaine por aquele momento pensou em parar tudo que estava fazendo apenas para observar Kurt.

Estavam a uma distância memorável. Blaine queria deixar Kurt confortável antes de poder tentar alguma coisa. Sabia que o mais novo era virgem, e certamente ele nunca tinha imaginado a sua primeira vez sentindo apenas o toque e o cheiro da pessoa, mas Blaine prometeu a si mesmo que faria dessa a melhor primeira vez de alguém.

Se sentaram na cama e compartilharam um sorriso maravilhoso. Blaine alcançou as mãos de Kurt e ficaram ali por alguns segundos.

– Me avise quando estiver pronto, meu amor.

Kurt tremeu com as últimas palavras do namorado. Estaria ele pronto? Nunca tinha passado por essa situação, como saberia? Apenas assentiu com a cabeça e deixou o moreno tomar conta do resto.

Blaine levou as mãos de Kurt até seu rosto e deixou o castanho fazer o que quisesse. Ele queria que Kurt conhecesse esse seu lado também.

Nas pontas dos dedos de Kurt ele sentia um sorriso sincero nos lábios de Blaine. Suas sobrancelhas fortes e grossas, suas bochechas quentes e seu cabelo perdido em cachos. Um sinal de barba por fazer, o que o deixava com um ar mais másculo. Passou para os ombros. Seu toque fazia Blaine se arrepiar, como se fosse também a sua primeira vez. Os ombros de Blaine eram fortes, com ossos e músculos visíveis. Os braços de Blaine... Kurt perdeu as contas de quantas vezes perdeu o foco quando tocou naqueles braços fortes, e as mãos de Blaine... As mãos. Suspirou. A cada toque seu membro ficava mais rijo. O toque fazia Kurt conseguir montar a imagem de Blaine em seu consciente. Desceu para o peito, forte e duro com alguns pelos, exatamente do jeito que Kurt sempre imaginou. Fechou os olhos confiantes e suas mãos desceram até o membro de Blaine.

Blaine também tinha os olhos fechados, acompanhando as pontas dos dedos de Kurt fazerem todo o trabalho. A cada toque novo em um lugar novo Blaine se arrepiava como se fosse uma sensação nova. Nenhuma das vezes que fizera amor até hoje havia sido daquele jeito. Principalmente quando sentiu os dedos de Kurt finalmente chegarem ao seu membro.

– Kurt... - Sussurrou suspirando.

Kurt agora usava as duas mãos para sentir o membro de Blaine. Por um momento agradeceu por estar sem o sentido da visão, porque aquela transa seria a mais sensual que Blaine receberia. Suas mãos percorriam sedentas por informações. Kurt massageava o pênis de Blaine assim que passava a mão, fazendo o mais velho enlouquecer.

– Kurt... - Avisou novamente. Estava louco, e Kurt sabia disso. Seu membro não poderia ficar mais rijo, e Blaine não poderia ficar mais hipnotizado. Se não fosse tão cavalheiro teria jogado o namorado contra a parede e abusado dele ali mesmo.

Uma vez satisfeito com o que descobrira do namorado, era a vez de Blaine fazer Kurt sentir o que ele tinha sentido nos passados minutos. Blaine percorreu o peito de Kurt com seus dedos, e Kurt que tinha pensando que já estava excitado o suficiente, apenas ficava mais e mais com o toque do amado sobre si. Blaine estava adorando ver o jeito que o rosto do namorado ficava a cada toque, a cada aperto que fazia. Chegando ao membro de Kurt, usou tudo que sabia de sua experiência. Chegou pela base e terminou na cabeça, sempre massageando. Repetiu o mesmo ato por alguns segundos até finalmente Kurt sussurrar seu nome.

– BlaAhine. - Falou perdendo a cabeça.

O médico soltou um sorriso enorme e puxou Kurt para um beijo feroz, libertando tudo que havia guardado nos passados minutos. A boca de Kurt era praticamente atacada por Blaine e seu desejo, o que fazia o castanho ficar enlouquecido. Aquilo então era o famoso sexo que todos falavam? Realmente, ficar anos sem isso havia sido uma aversão ao divertimento insano.

– Vou te deitar agora... - Disse Blaine ao pé do ouvido de Kurt, enquanto sentia o lençol de seda nas suas costas. O beijo se tornou calmo e apaixonante. Kurt passava as mãos pelas costas de Blaine, que tinha cada perna ao lado de Kurt, praticamente sentado em cima do namorado.

Seus membros se tocavam e formava ondas de excitação em ambos os corpos. Blaine queria simplesmente começar a amar Kurt e nunca mais parar, mas tinha que respeitar os limites do parceiro. Nunca havia tirado a virgindade de ninguém, mas faria exatamente do jeito que gostaria que a sua tivesse sido tirada.

– Vou deixar você escolher,_meu amor_. Como você quer? - Dizia apaixonado Blainenovamente ao pé do ouvido de Kurt, mordendo o lóbulo com cuidado. - Podemos fazer deitados, ou assim... - Beijou o pescoço do namorado. - Escolha o que for melhor pra você. - Agora beijava o ombro do namorado.

Kurt não sabia o que responder, mas seu cérebro sabia exatamente como queria. Puxou Blaine para seu lado e depositou um beijo em seus lábios, antes de virar de costas para o namorado. Blaine apenas sorriu apaixonado.

Blaine levou sua mão até o criado-mudo e alcançou uma embalagem preta e um tubo de lubrificante cheio (para o alívio de Kurt). Colocou a camisinha em poucos segundos e despejou o gel por seu membro, massageando para amenizar o choque de sensações quando o gelado tocou o frio. Colocou mais um pouco de gel sob os dedos e espalhou pela entrada de Kurt, provocando. Kurt apenas fechou os olhos e suspirou forte.

–_Hey_. - Sussurrou Blaine perto da orelha de Kurt, abraçando. - Você está bem?

–_Mhmmg._

Foi a única coisa que Kurt conseguiu falar, extasiado de tanto prazer. Era assim que era seu ego desnorteado então? Blaine se posicionou e levou seu membro até a entrada de Kurt, pressionando para entrar.

De começo Kurt se assustou, mas fechou os olhos e apertou a mão de Blaine conforme a dor que sentia. Graças ao lubrificante importado que Blaine tinha (milagroso, poderia se dizer), essa tarefa não estava sendo muito dolorosa.

– Shhh, shh. - Blaine falava conforme Kurt apertava sua mão com dor, depositando beijos pelo ombro do mais novo. Não queria ver Kurt mal, não queria ver a dor no castanho, mas para Kurt sentir prazer, primeiro o castanho precisaria sentir dor... E isso quebrava o coração de Blaine. - Shhh, tá tudo bem.

Uma lágrima escorreu do olho direito de Kurt, caindo diretamente no travesseiro. Respirou breve e voltou a se concentrar. Nenhuma dor que sentira até hoje se comparava à dor que estava sentindo agora (talvez nem se somasse todas as dores daria para comparar), mas todo o amor que Kurt sentia por Blaine amenizava isso, e ter um médico dedicado e amoroso atrás de si, beijando seu ombro carinhosamente fazia tudo ficar melhor.

Finalmente, todo o membro de Blaine estava dentro de Kurt, o que fez ambos soltarem um suspiro apaixonado (e de excitação).

– Você está bem? - Perguntou Blaine.

O melhor de tudo é que Blaine perguntava se Kurt estava bem a cada cinco minutos. Não por preocupação da dor, mas porque Blaine realmente se importava com Kurt, e queria saber se tudo estava indo bem para o castanho.

– Sim, está tudo indo**muito**bem.

Apertaram as mãos pela última vez para Blaine abraçar Kurt com força, trazendo-o para si. Cuidadosamente saiu de Kurt, e entrou novamente. Kurt já não sentia mais dor, foi quando empurrou seu quadril pra trás para mostrar que estava totalmente pronto para ter Blaine dentro de si.

O mais velho sorriu e beijou toda a extensão das costas do amado, começando com o movimento de entra-e-sai. Começou apaixonado, cheio de cuidados, e conforme Kurt se soltava ia mais forte, provocando gemidos abafados de Kurt. As molas da cama faziam pequenos sons conforme a velocidade do sexo aumentava. Sexo? Amor.

As mãos que abraçava Kurt desceram um pouco, chegando a massagear o membro de Kurt. O castanho estava delirando de prazer. O membro de Blaine tinha finalmente alcançado a próstata, fazendo Kurt gemer de prazer sem conseguir segurar seus gemidos. Katie provavelmente não dormiria.

– Você está bem?

Perguntou novamente, e Kurt gemeu concordando. Os gemidos indecifráveis que saíam da boca de Kurt com uma voz rouca apenas deixava Blaine mais excitado, fazendo-o aumentar a velocidade das estocadas. Era incrível como ele ainda estava aguentando tanto tempo, devido ao estado que estava. Sentiu uma coisa quente subir para seu membro, e então tremeu na cama, parando o movimento instantaneamente. O líquido quente havia preenchido a camisinha sem qualquer pré-aviso. Kurt tinha um sorriso nos lábios ao perceber como Blaine estava entregue ao orgasmo.

–**Você**está bem? - Perguntou brincando ao médico.

Kurt se virou, deitando de barriga pra cima com um médico manhoso deitado sob seu peito, enquanto ainda massageava seu membro lentamente. Não tinha noção de como sexo era bom, e mesmo sem saber o que Blaine planejava a seguinte.

Meio minuto se passou até Blaine se recuperar e conseguir molhar os lábios secos. Seu coração batia em ritmo normal novamente e então percebeu que ele havia chegado ao final, mas Kurt não. Como o melhor namorado do mundo, subiu novamente em Kurt, com uma perna em cada lado do quadril do mais novo e voltou a beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

Os beijos passaram da boca ao pescoço, foi quando Kurt percebeu que eles trilhavam um caminho exatamente até seu membro.

Blaine tinha seus lábios já no umbigo do castanho e descia cada vez mais, provocando sensações maravilhosas no namorado. Blaine finalmente chegou ao membro do castanho, aonde abocanhou tudo de uma vez. Seus lábios molhavam toda a extensão e Blaine perdia um bom tempo dando atenção à cabeça do pênis de Kurt.

O mais novo apenas se contorcia na cama, amassando o lençol de seda nas mãos. Ele não tinha noção de como aquilo era demasiadamente**bom**. Blaine não era nenhum profissional da área e nunca esteve com muitos homens, mas sabia que estava fazendo certo conforme os gemidos de Kurt. Abocanhava toda a extensão de Kurt, fazendo o castanho vibrar. Kurt já não estava muito longe do orgasmo, mas com Blaine o fazendo sexo oral, ficou bem mais perto. Pouco tempo depois Blaine acabou sentindo um quente preencher sua boca e fez questão de engolir tudo, até a última gota. Sorrindo e com sentimento de vitória ao ver Kurt sem palavras, voltou a deitar no peito do namorado, brincando com seus dedos conforme tinham as mãos dadas.

– Sabe... Isso foi bom pra caralho! - Exclamou Kurt. Essas eram suas primeiras palavras.

– Aah, então quer dizer que o senhor **fala **palavrão. - Gargalhou Blaine com o "dar" de ombros de Kurt fez, não se importando.

Kurt puxou Blaine mais pra si, se isso ainda era possível.

– Isso foi... Digo...Eu nunca vou me esquecer de hoje. - Suspirou, entregue ao sono.

– E porque esqueceria?

Blaine roubou um selinho do namorado, ambos estavam sorrindo, porém mortos de cansaço. Abraçaram-se e em segundos caíram no sono, juntos.

**Não há melhor lugar de se estar se não nos braços de quem se ama.**


	20. XX

Kurt acordou com uma dor insuportável em seu corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um sorriso novo nos lábios. Ele não havia esquecido o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, e como poderia se sonhou a noite toda com as mãos de Blaine o pegando e marcando seu corpo inteiro? Suspirou contente e saiu de cima do braço do namorado, se sentando na cama. Tomou coragem de tatear o quarto e procurar o banheiro, achando também o chuveiro. Virou lentamente a válvula e a agua começou a cair ligeiramente.

O médico havia acordado, apenas não tinha vontade de abrir os olhos. Blaine era um preguiçoso nato e deveria estar horas atrasado para seu trabalho, mas se pudesse ficaria em casa apenas curtindo a mordomia e seu namorado gostoso. Ouviu o barulho de agua vindo direto do banheiro e caminhou até lá encontrando Kurt debaixo do chuveiro, com a agua quente batendo em seu corpo, apenas apreciando a sensação.

– Olá pra você também, Blaine. – Falou reconhecendo a presença do namorado.

– Você está ficando bom nisso... – Sorriu Blaine sem graça enquanto coçava os cabelos e seus cachos. Ficou um tempo admirando o corpo branco e marcado do namorado.

– Digamos que eu tenha melhorado cem por cento desde que estou com você... – Respondeu tímido enquanto abria o boxe. – Você não vem tomar banho comigo? – Perguntou mordendo os lábios.

Blaine abriu um sorriso enorme e atacou a boca vermelha de Kurt, fazendo suas costas se chocar contra a parede enquanto a agua quente escorria pelos dois corpos. Desde que começara a namorar Kurt, Blaine sabia que o namoro dos dois deveria ser algo puro e lento por Kurt ainda ser um mero adolescente, mas na noite passada e principalmente agora, Kurt havia se mostrado um homem e tanto. E isso não era Blaine dizendo, e sim as mãos vorazes de Kurt procurando alguma pele para apertar e marcar.

O beijo era selvagem, um sugava a língua do outro em uma dança de sobrevivência e o fato de ambos estarem pelados apenas ajudava o fogo aumentar. Não fizeram amor novamente, mas aproveitaram aquele banho como nenhum outro.

Depois da ducha Kurt vestiu uma camiseta azul marinho de Blaine e uma calça jeans emprestada do namorado, enquanto Blaine vestia seu uniforme do hospital. Desceram as escadas de mãos dadas e Katie já esperava os dois no andar de baixo.

– Bom dia, princesas. – Ironizou. – O hospital ligou umas quinze vezes já, Blaine. O que vocês fizeram lá em cima pra se desligar do mundo desse jeito?

Silencio constrangedor.

– V-vou ligar pra eles e inventar alguma desculpa. Volto em alguns minutos. – Disse um pouco envergonhado e quase correndo pra fora do cômodo.

– Bom... – Katie começou a rir e Kurt se sentou do lado da cunhada. – Kurt, meus pais ligaram agora a pouco, e me precipitei e marquei um almoço hoje, e o pior, prometi que Blaine iria.

– Katie, você perdeu o juízo?

– Eu quero tanto ver minha família unida novamente, K. – Ela apertou as mãos do cunhado fortemente. – O que você sentia antes de seu pai se casar com Carole? Eu sei que ela não vai e nunca irá substituir a sua mãe, mas você não se sentiu bem, completo? É assim que quero me sentir todos os dias ao me acordar. Quero poder sentir o cheiro de cookies escada abaixo e na noite de sexta-feira quero um maldito jantar em família. Só queria viver em uma casa onde os presentes ficassem embaixo da arvore no natal e os pais não deixassem os filhos abrirem... – Lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto da baixinha.

– Katie, eu não posso dizer que sei como é, mas acho que te entendo. Significaria muito pra você Blaine aceitar seus pais de volta?

– Sim... – Suspirou, limpando as lagrimas. – Não estou pedindo que ele abra as portas dessa casa que conquistamos e deixe os Sr. e Sra. Anderson virem morar aqui como se fosse deles, mas um dia na semana ter a família reunida seria bom quanto.

Kurt fechou os olhos tentando resolucionar esse problema. Era perito nisso desde criança, e também gostava de se sentir útil. Acabou acontecendo que o útil se uniu ao agradável.

– Para a minha sorte o Dr. O'Neal foi trabalhar hoje, o que me torna dispensado no dia. – Blaine se jogou no sofá. – Então o que faremos? Estou morrendo da fome.

– E-eu vou pro meu quarto. – Katie disse antes de sumir escadas acima numa velocidade alta.

– O que aconteceu? Interrompi a conversa?

– Praticamente sim, mas foi bom. Precisamos conversar. – Kurt disse alcançando a mão do namorado.

– Sobre ontem à noite? – Blaine sorriu. – Eu também acho... Kurt, você foi incrível e nem de longe eu poderia jurar que foi sua primeira vez. Nunca fui do cara romântico, mas só tocar de nossas peles pra mim já teria sido o máximo de prazer que eu poderia ter em uma noite e... – Kurt o interrompeu, corando.

– N-não era sobre isso que eu queria conversar...

– _Geez,_ Kurt. Você está vermelho! – Blaine riu trazendo Kurt para um abraço, onde ficaram sentados no sofá assim. – Sobre o que você queria conversar?

– Seus pais.

– Não, não não. – Blaine se levantou. – Não quero conversar sobre isso, não hoje.

– Sim, você quer, e precisa. Daqui a algumas horas iremos almoçar com eles.

– O que?! De jeito nenhum.

– Blaine, você me prometeu que tentaria!

– Não, Kurt. Apenas não. Eu não estou pronto para ouvir suas desculpas, não quero chegar com um sorriso falso no meu rosto e abraça-los e mentir sobre quão legal foi minha vida nesses anos. Estamos quase no natal e eu não mereço esse presente!

– Blaine. – Falou firme fazendo Blaine se calar e prestar atenção no namorado. – Não peço que faça isso por você ou por mim, mas faça isso por Katie. – Blaine colocou as mãos na cintura, suspirando forte. – Preciso lhe dar o sermão eu-preciso-de-uma-mãe novamente? Ela só quer ter a sensação de que, pelo menos uma vez na vida, a família dela não vai sair no braço quando se encontrar. É pedir muito você engolir seu orgulho mesquinho e encontrar aquelas pessoas?

– Wow.

– Desculpe, eu falei demais.

– Sinceramente, eu acho que falou. – Blaine encarou o chão. – Me desculpe, Kurt. Acho que você deve ir embora.

– Okay.

Kurt alcançou o telefone e ligou para Finn que chegou na casa do médico em poucos minutos, preocupado com o que havia acontecido para Kurt querer ir para casa assim tão cedo. Apesar de o castanho continuar negando, Finn tinha uma das sobrancelhas arcadas e mandou um olhar ameaçador para o doutor, que se jogou no sofá assim que ouviu o ronco do carro desaparecer.

– Aonde Kurt foi? – Katie perguntou descendo as escadas.

– Embora.

– Por quê? – Perguntou preocupada. – Vocês brigaram de novo?

– Não. – Passou as mãos pelo cabelo. – Apenas eu que sou um idiota.

Blaine caminhou até a irmã e lhe beijou a testa.

– O que...?!

– Vou me deitar.

E subiu as escadas lentamente, com um peso enorme na consciência. Porque sempre tinha que estragar tudo, afinal, havia prometido para Kurt que daria uma chance para os Anderson, não? Talvez não estivesse pronto para brincar de casinha, ou de família feliz. Queria apenas o aconchego de sua cama (e talvez dos braços do seu namorado).

Assim que entrou no quarto e viu as roupas de Kurt no chão e a roupa de cama desarrumada quis desesperadamente sacar o celular e ligar para Kurt, pedir desculpas e prometer que nunca mais brigariam, mas não faria, e Kurt sabia disso. Blaine era orgulhoso, e esse era o maior motivo de não ir almoçar com seus pais.

Toc toc, fez a porta. Atrás dela estava Katie.

– O que você quer, pandinha?

– Estou indo almoçar com o papai e a mamãe... – Falou receosa, mas o irmão apenas a abraçou. – Você não quer vir?

– Não, obrigado. Mas, hey, se divirta por mim, ok?

– Tudo bem, eu acho.

Antes de Katie sair do abraço, Blaine a puxou mais pra perto e depositou um beijo longo na testa da morena que sorriu sincera. Logo desceu as escadas e Blaine pôde ouvir a porta da frente ser aberta.

Não viu que horas eram, nem a cor do céu, mas se jogou na cama e ali ficou por algumas longas e boas horas aonde apenas encarou o teto e fez planos na sua cabeça. Quem nunca deitou na cama e ficou imaginando o que aconteceria e o que faria no dia de amanha? Nos planos de Blaine ele compraria uma única flor para Kurt e iria até sua casa pedir desculpas, aceitaria o convite de almoço dos pais e em alguns meses estariam em um grande almoço de família. Os Anderson e os Hummels. Suspirou quando teve que acordar do mundo dos sonhos ao ouvir o celular tocar com o toque do numero de Kurt... O que havia acontecido?

Atendeu o celular um pouco preocupado.

– Kurt, você está bem?

– E-eu não sei responder... Eu não sei onde estou, pra falar a verdade.

– Como assim? Onde está Finn? – Se sentou na cama. Seu relógio marcava exato meio-dia.

– Passamos na casa de Rachel e viemos até o shopping almoçar, mas acabei me perdendo deles. Tentei falar com algumas pessoas, pedir informações, mas parecem que todas têm medo de um adolescente de óculos escuro e bengala em um ambiente externo... – Falou quebrando o coração de Blaine.

– Que shopping você está?

– No NorthHill, eu acho. Ouço o som de chafarizes e sinto cheiro de carvalho, e é o único shopping de Lima que já está decorado para o Natal...

Blaine se levantou rapidamente, causando até uma breve tontura, e capturou as chaves do carro na mão. Que tipo de irmão Finn era, a fim de largar o irmão cego em pleno shopping center em plena temporada de compras de natal?

– Chego aí em um minuto!

– Apenas... Apenas chegue rápido. – Falou quebrado e Blaine assentiu, como se Kurt pudesse ver através do telefone.

O transito não facilitou, mas em alguns minutos estacionava no estacionamento do shopping. O elevador então... Demorou décadas para subir até a praça de alimentação, mas finalmente parou no segundo andar.

A musica de natal lembrou Blaine dos natais passados, aonde sequer conhecia Kurt. Lembrou-se da infância com Katie, aonde gastava seu pouco dinheiro em bonecas de presente para a irmã, mas nunca se arrependeu de um centavo gasto nesse feriado. O cheiro de carvalho e visgo estava impregnado por todo o local. Assim que chegou à praça de alimentação levou um susto. Como acharia Kurt perdido diante de tantas pessoas? Sacou o celular e ligou para o amado (que havia ganhado de Burt um celular especial para cegos).

– Kurt, onde você está? – Perguntou rodando, procurando pelo namorado.

– Se meu olfato está tão bom como eu acho, devo estar do lado da loja de produtos naturais...

– Okay, fique na linha. – Blaine andou rápido até a loja, procurando por todos os lados algum sinal de Kurt, ou Finn e Rachel. – Pronto, estou aqui.

– Agora olhe para frente, na quinta mesa.

– Mas...

Blaine olhou na direção que Kurt mandava e levantou as sobrancelhas em espanto. Não, ele não havia feito isso. Na mesa estavam sentados Katie, e ninguém mais, ninguém menos que seus pais, o encarando, esperando um abraço ou um soco, talvez. Blaine sentiu seu estomago revirar e uma enorme vontade de gritar com Kurt. Levou o celular até a orelha novamente, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca.

– Onde você realmente está? – Perguntou seco.

– Em casa. – Kurt suspirou. – Blaine, saiba que eu vou fazer de tudo pra te tornar uma pessoa melhor. Você é maravilhoso. Olhe o que faz pelas pessoas, olhe o que fez por mim! Talvez se você não tivesse no seu plantão de 68 horas no dia do meu acidente, eu nem estaria aqui... Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e seria uma pena se deixasse seu orgulho interferir nisso. Você é bom demais pra isso, Blaine. – O médico suspirou. – Eles estão pedindo apenas uma chance, uma só, e você vai mesmo quebrar a confiança da sua irmã, que te pediu com tanto carinho para apenas almoçar com eles?

– Kurt... – Disse sem palavras, ainda com os olhos fixos na mesa onde seu pai e sua mãe estavam sentados, o encarando.

– Você vai realmente mentir pra mim? Eu te conheço, Blaine Anderson. Sei que a dedicação que você dá no seu trabalho salvando vidas é apenas para que a pessoa que você está salvando possa chegar em casa na sua família e ser feliz, uma coisa que você sempre quis ser, e agora está me falando que não quer dar uma chance para talvez ter o que sempre sonhou? Isso é ser mesquinho.

– E-eu... Como você pode fazer isso?

– Faria novamente se fosse possível. Como eles se parecem? São iguais na sua lembrança? Porque do jeito que Katie me falou sobre eles, eles mudaram totalmente. Você dá uma chance todos os dias aos seus pacientes de terem uma vida nova, e não quer ter a sua própria chance?

– Mas Kurt...

– Aproveite o que a vida te dá, Blaine. – Kurt suspirou e desligou o celular. Estava com um sorriso de dever cumprido do outro lado da linha.

No shopping, Blaine ainda encarava seus pais. Katie sabia que ele estava ali em algum lugar desde que o silencio se instalou ali por alguns minutos. Sabia que Kurt honraria com a promessa e faria Blaine ir até o almoço.

As pernas de Blaine queriam dar meia-volta e irem embora, correr pra bem longe dali e nunca olhar pra trás, afinal, não foi isso que seus pais fizeram? Mas o médico respirou firme, pensou nos dois amores da sua vida e então caminhou até a mesa no centro da praça de alimentação.

– Blaine... – Falou Katie sentindo a presença do irmão.

– Pandinha... Pai, mãe...


	21. XXI

Os olhos de Blaine quase perfuravam o rosto de seu pai e sua mãe. A aparência dos dois continuava a mesma, apenas algumas rugas e alguns pés de galinha, e até parecia que abandonar seus filhos fizera bem para a Sra. Anderson.

– Blainey... – Suspirou a mãe se levantando da cadeira, provavelmente esperando um abraço do filho sumido. Blaine puxou a cadeira da mesa e se sentou, ignorando totalmente a ruiva de braços abertos.

– Blaine, meu filho. – O Sr. Anderson sorriu com os olhos brilhando.

Katie percebeu a tensão na mesa. Sabia que o irmão estava ali por Kurt e por ela, e que se dependesse dele, estaria a quilômetros de distancia dali. Resolveu quebrar o gelo.

– Então... Eu estava contando pro papai e pra mamãe sobre sua faculdade...

– Fiquei surpresa ao saber que você se tornou médico. Você sempre sonhou em ser um artista, tanto como cantor ou pintor. Ainda tenho algumas telas suas guardadas. – Falou Joele animada.

– Bom, já eu, diferente de sua mãe, adorei a escolha e adorei saber que você seguiu a profissão do pai. Então você é clínico geral, o doutor Anderson **júnior?** – Perguntou o Blaine pai.

Sim, esse era um fato que Blaine odiava admitir. Seu verdadeiro nome era Blaine Anderson II, um fato que apenas seus pais e sua irmã sabiam. Odiava ter que carregar o nome do homem que o colocou no mundo e alguns anos depois o abandonou. Para os demais, era apenas Blaine Anderson, o único.

– Na verdade, eu sou especializado em oftalmologia. – Blaine sorriu falso para os pais. – Achei que se me especializasse em algo, poderia me dedicar mais, então escolhi oftalmologia para ajudar Katie e todos os outros.

– Blaine dá aulas voluntárias no centro de deficiência visual para crianças. – Katie falou entusiasmada.

– Mesmo? – Perguntou Joele.

– Sim... – Blaine tocou no assunto como se não quisesse conversar sobre ele. A mãe entendeu, mas resolveu mexer um pouco mais no assunto.

– Por quê? Digo, você deve ganhar bastante sendo médico, e seu tempo deve ser corrido demais para dividir entre hospital, Katie, seu namorado e o centro de deficiência visual.

– E-eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Blaine gaguejou.

– Ah, desculpe, querido. Eu só... – Katie interrompeu a mãe.

– Ele dá aulas para as crianças que os pais não conseguem acompanhar a deficiência. Crianças que agora moram em abrigos e orfanatos porque os pais as abandonaram ao saber que eram cegas. – Katie falou com orgulho e Blaine tinha os olhos vermelhos.

– Oh, Blainey... Eu não sabia...

– E Katie ajuda as crianças a desenvolverem os sentidos. Olfato, tato, criatividade para as crianças que nasceram cegas... Ela que é a artista aqui, vamos falar sobre ela. – Blaine sorriu, limpando algumas lágrimas que escorriam.

Nunca pensou que isso fosse acontecer, mas seu coração estava, pela primeira vez, completo. E de repente a presença dos pais não se tornou mais pesada ou indesejada. De repente, tudo o que Blaine sempre negou era que se encontrasse os pais, não conseguisse mais odiá-los. Estavam se divertindo em família, uma coisa que por muito tempo Blaine não sabia o que significava.

**[...]**

– Então você simplesmente o deixou lá com eles? – Quinn perguntou e Kurt assentiu a cabeça orgulhoso do plano que havia bolado. – Kurt, você é demais!

A loira jogou um travesseiro no castanho, que desviou, fazendo o travesseiro acertar bem no rosto de Rach.

– AI!

A morena gritou, porém Quinn deu de ombros. Era uma das primeiras vezes que convidava as meninas para um "sleepover" em sua casa desde o acidente. Kurt adorava a companhia de Blaine e de Katie, mas era um adolescente e precisava das amigas de antes. Sentia falta de conversar com Rach pelos corredores do McKinley; de colar bilhetinhos no armário de Quinn; das crises de riso com Santana durante as aulas de espanhol; ou até mesmo das broncas que Mercedes o dava.

– A brincadeira está boa, a brincadeira está maravilhosa, mas temos que tratar do grande elefante na sala, meninas. – Lembrou Santana.

– Do que você está falando? – Mercedes perguntou com a boca cheia de pizza.

– _¡Padre mío!_ Vocês são lerdas assim mesmo? O porcelana está namorando o médico delicioso por cinco meses. Vocês realmente não querem saber dos detalhes na cama?

– Santana! – Kurt advertiu, corando.

– Isso é um pouco pessoal, San... – Brittany completou.

– _Mi hermosa, si no hay nada personal em el sexo._ Eu só concordei em passar a noite nesse aqui, que por sinal está me incomodando por ter esse cheiro que ainda não decifrei o que é, talvez lubrificante anal, apenas para saber detalhes da vida sexual do Hummel para depois poder espalhar para a escola inteira se ele fica por cima ou por baixo. – Todas encararam a latina. – _¡Venga, todos ustedes le encantaria saber acerca de la vida sexual de Hummel ya que todos son frigidas y triste!_

– Ela tem um bom argumento. – Mercedes interviu e encarou Kurt.

– E-eu não me sinto bem conversando sobre meus momentos íntimos com Blaine.

– _¿Entonces hay momentos íntimos? – Santana se levantou, animada. - ¿Quién está en la parte superior, que se come a quién?_

– SANTANA! – Gritaram todos e a latina apenas levantou as mãos para o ar.

**[...]**

Blaine acordou e trabalhou com o intuito de depois do serviço ir até a casa de Kurt agradecer pelo dia anterior. Podia sentir Katie feliz, cantarolando pela casa, ou sorrindo enquanto falava com seus pais pelo telefone, e não querendo assumir, mas Blaine levantou da cama com um sorriso essa manhã.

– Bom dia, doutor Anderson. – Passou Sebastian pelo corredor. Sebastian era o enfermeiro assistente e também braço-direito de Blaine naquele hospital. Sem ele, uma cirurgia do médico provavelmente não aconteceria. Sebastian parou no corredor, estranhando o médico, e deu alguns passos para trás.

Blaine estava trocando a placa de identificação de sua sala. Onde antes estava escrito Doutor Blaine Anderson, agora uma placa com os dizeres Doutor Blaine Anderson II tomava lugar, e Blaine estava na frente com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

– Me dá a liberdade de saber o porquê da mudança repentina?

– Porque hoje é um novo dia. – Blaine caminhou até Sebastian e ensaiou uma dança com o enfermeiro, que segurava a barriga de tanto rir.

– São quase seis horas. Você almoçou? – Perguntou receoso.

– E eu lá tenho tempo de almoçar? Acabei de atender o Sr. Holowitz. Se ele continuar se recusando a usar óculos, irá perder a visão logo logo.

Blaine estava inacreditavelmente de bom humor naquele dia.

– Então creio que posso te convidar para almoçar, certo?

– Certo! Só vou pegar minhas coisas, tirar essa roupa branca com cheiro de remédio e nos encontramos no saguão. Que tal?

– Você tem quinze minutos.

Blaine assentiu e Sebastian saiu com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto. Adorava a companhia do chefe, adorava as piadas e a diversão e passar alguns minutos a mais com o Anderson não era algo desagradável.

Seguiram até o restaurante que ficava a algumas quadras do hospital. Blaine agora vestia roupas adequadas à de Sebastian. Caminharam até o restaurante e se sentaram em uma mesa afastada.

O médico ficou surpreso com o convite do funcionário, porque as vezes que conversavam era apenas sobre trabalho, ou um breve "me passe o bisturi". Já Sebastian tinha assuntos mais sérios a tratar com o moreno, apenas não sabia como tratar deles, afinal, estava há muito tempo escondidos.

– Você não acha estranho segurar uma faca depois de uma cirurgia? Quisera eu que ela cortasse tão bem como um bisturi... – Brincou Blaine, fazendo Sebastian gargalhar.

– Apenas se estivermos falando de qualquer coisa que não seja o Sr. Marques.

As piadas internas entre os dois eram a melhor coisa que Sebastian podia ter. Ele era um menino solitário. Sua casa sempre foi uma bagunça e sua mãe nunca lhe deu atenção desejada, e na faculdade de enfermagem se saía muito bem nas notas, porém não com as pessoas. Blaine era o mais próximo que Sebastian tinha de um amigo.

– Depois de um longo dia de trabalho, nada melhor que relaxar. – Sebastian tomou um gole de sua cerveja. Não apreciava o gosto, era apenas para tomar coragem.

– Eu que o diga! – Blaine repetiu o ato do amigo. – Faz tempo que não saio para almoçar com um amigo depois do expediente, mesmo que o almoço seja meia porção de batatas fritas e o amigo seja meu enfermeiro chefe.

Sebastian riu.

– Eu devo querer me consultar com você algum dia... – O coração de Sebastian bateu forte.

– Por quê? Algum problema com seus olhos? – Perguntou o médico levando uma batata até a boca.

– Acho que sim... Eu não consigo tirá-los de você...

Sebastian não soube dizer se Blaine não entendeu a cantada, ou se fez como se não tivesse entendido, mas a gargalhada que soltou fez as pessoas restantes naquele restaurante (que mais parecia um bar) os encararem.

– Essa foi boa. – Limpou algumas lágrimas que caíam de tanto rir. Sebastian tentou não fazer careta, mas era quase impossível. Tanta coragem jogada por água abaixo. – E-espera, era sério isso?

– Meio que sim, até você começar a rir... – Blaine encarou o enfermeiro com a maior cara de espanto possível. – Foi a melhor coisa que eu consegui bolar desde quando saímos do hotel.

– Mesmo? – Blaine sorriu. – Bom, eu infelizmente tenho que recusar... Eu meio que tenho um namorado.

Sebastian entendeu. O doutor Anderson era muito reservado, e Sebastian era muito burro. Devia ter perguntado sobre algum relacionamento na vida do médico antes de tentar se jogar nos braços (e que braços) do Anderson filho.

– Meio que? – Tomou um gole de sua cerveja, pronto para ouvir a história de Blaine.

– Ainda não conversamos sobre isso, mas faz cinco meses então... Creio que sim.

– Cinco meses e vocês não conversaram sobre isso? – Sebastian engasgou, o que fez Blaine pensar.

Nunca hesitou em chamar Kurt de namorado, nunca pensou em sair com outros caras (não que Blaine fosse assim, mas poderia se quisesse) e nesse tempo nunca se atraiu por outra pessoa que não fosse Kurt. Amava o castanho, disso ele tinha certeza, amava se sentir bem, amava sentir o cheiro do shampoo de Kurt e amava ouvir suas piadas (por mais esforçadas que fossem) sobre o trabalho, sobre braile... Sobre qualquer coisa.

– Sim, pensando bem... Ele é meu namorado. – Falou orgulhoso, tomando a última gota de cerveja que havia ficado em sua garrafa.

– Então o que você está fazendo tomando cerveja em um bar com um cara que você vê doze horas por dia, enquanto seu namorado está sozinho?

Blaine pensou rápido e Sebastian apenas assentiu, o deixando ir. Blaine esbarrava nas pessoas na rua tentando chegar até seu carro. Não havia sido um bom namorado com Kurt, obvio que não. Dirigiu até a floricultura mais próximo e lembrou-se de não chegar perto dos lírios. Lírios lembravam Kurt do acidente. Comprou uma rosa amarela e uma vermelha, nem se preocupou em escrever um cartão e foi até sua casa. Seus pensamentos nem cogitaram em dirigir até a casa de Kurt.

Blaine passou horas na cozinha inventando algo novo, algo revolucionário (como se fosse um mestre cuca ou algo). Sorriu satisfeito com o resultado.

– Estou saindo e não durmo em casa. – Gritou Katie descendo as escadas.

– Ótimo, ia te pedir isso mesmo! – Blaine abraçou a irmã assim que a morena chegou à cozinha.

– Você cozinhando, cheiro de rosa no ar, eu tendo que dormir em casa... Noite romântica para Kurt? – Blaine concordou com um sonoro "uhum" e Katie abriu um sorriso enorme. – Acontece que você teve a mesma ideia que Mark.

– Então vocês estão sério mesmo?

– Sim. – Falou orgulhosa. – Devíamos jantar qualquer dia desses. Eu, você, Mark e Kurt.

– Quem sabe papai e mamãe possam vir também.

Katie abraçou o irmão o mais forte que pode. Não chorou porque o choro é algo particular de quem está triste, e a sensação que sentia era qualquer uma, menos tristeza.

– Promete que vai se cuidar? Qualquer coisa que ele tentar e você não quiser, você me liga e eu vou correndo até a casa daquele desgraçado. – Falou protetor.

– Ele nem fez nada e você já o odeia assim? – Gargalhou. – Acredite, ele não irá tentar nada... que eu não queria. – Blaine arqueou a sobrancelha, mas logo relaxou. – Se cuida, e boa sorte.

– Te amo, pandinha.

E Katie saiu, indo até Mark. Blaine vigiou os dois por um tempo, mas logo os deixou com sua privacidade e voltou a fazer o que pretendia. Cozinhou mais um pouco, andou um pouco pela casa caçando as coisas que havia preparado e quando tudo estava em seu devido lugar, se lembrou de que o principal não estava ali: KURT.

Ligou para o castanho e o chamou para casa. Kurt aproveitou que Finn estava saindo de casa e pegou uma carona com o irmão. Prometeu que ligaria caso acontecesse alguma coisa (exatamente como Blaine e Katie. Era praticamente como uma coisa de irmãos; estariam sempre lá um pelo outro).

Blaine foi receber Kurt na porta.

– Boa noite. – Sorriu o médico colando seu corpo com o de Kurt.

– Boa noite.

Suas bocas se colaram ali mesmo, na parte de fora da casa. Alguns vizinhos perceberam a troca de carinho entre os dois, mas acharam adorável. Quanto tempo não viam Blaine Anderson com alguém? Quanto tempo não viam Blaine Anderson feliz?

O beijo terminou depois de alguns segundos, mas mesmo assim, ambos estavam sem ar.

– O que aconteceu de tão urgente para me tirar de casa às oito da noite? – Kurt perguntou divertido. Blaine apenas segurou sua mão e o levou até a varanda da casa.

Puxou a cadeira para Kurt se sentar. O castanho sentia diversos cheiros, um deles foi entregue em suas mãos. Duas rosas. Não sabia diferenciar uma da outra, mas sabia que eram diferentes uma da outra, e talvez fosse isso que deixasse seu cheiro ainda melhor.

– Esse outro cheiro é o que estou pensando? – Perguntou com um sorriso.

Blaine apertou o botão de play do radio. Não havia música, apenas o cantar de alguns passarinhos.

– Blaine... – Kurt estava curioso, demais.

– Eu não pude comparecer ao seu piquenique... – Blaine abriu uma cestinha que estava sobre a cadeira e estendeu uma toalha vermelha listrada sobre a mesa. – E prometi que lhe faria um... – O médico distribuiu os pratos. – Como trabalho toda manhã e só saio quando o sol já se pôs, seria meio impossível te levar para o parque a essas horas. – Gargalhou, colocando os copos sob a mesa.

– Seria loucura.

– Não é?! Com tantos ladrões espalhados por aí... – Fez Kurt gargalhar. – E como um bom **namorado**, eu fiz um piquenique noturno. Até trouxe os pássaros...

– Estou vendo... – Kurt tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

– E meu **namorado** merece tudo do bom e do melhor. E como ele já disse uma vez que adora minha comida, me arrisquei mais uma vez em fazer o maior doce de piquenique de todos.

– Não me diga que...

– Não. Eu tentei fazer o doce de abóbora, mas isso só me rendeu duas panelas queimadas e talvez um dedo também... – Kurt gargalhou gostoso. – Então, com o que sobrou, seu **namorado** lhe fez geleia de uva.

– Geleia de uva? –Perguntou divertido.

– Foi o melhor que eu consegui cozinhar. – Sentou e segurou a mão de Kurt. – Mas prometo que vou praticar mais alguns pratos na cozinha... Apenas para agradar meu**namorado**. – Sorriu.

– Você repetiu a palavra namorado muitas vezes... Está tentando provar alguma coisa, ou...?

– Não. – Sorriu para si mesmo. – Eu apenas gosto de lembrar que você é meu namorado.

– Ok então. – Kurt sorriu também.

– Ok. – Blaine sorriu e encarou o castanho que tinha os olhos iluminados pela lua. - E talvez você queira dormir aqui novamente...

– Ahá! Eu sabia que isso tudo levaria a alguma coisa. – Kurt gargalhou fazendo Blaine rir também. – Mas estou um passo a frente de você. Já conversei com meus pais. Hoje sou todo seu.

– Se tudo acontecer como nos meus planos, tenha certeza que sim.

E com um sorriso malicioso, fizeram o piquenique noturno e se deliciaram com o sanduíche de geleia de uva, apenas abrindo o apetite para o que viria no decorrer da noite.


	22. XXII

**AVISO DE LEMON - AVISO DE LEMON - AVISO DE LEMON - AVISO DE LEMON**

* * *

Kurt caiu com as costas no colchão macio e Blaine já tomou posição em cima do namorado. Sua boca deixava marcas pelo pescoço branco de Kurt e as mãos faziam a dificil tarefa de arrancar a camisa que Kurt vestia. O mais novo soltava gemidos sem pudor, sabendo que Katie não estava em casa e as únicas testemunhas do ato de amor do casal seriam os peixes do aquário no canto do quarto.

– _Geez_, Kurt. Você me deixa tão... Louco! - Blaine beijava a extensão do peito de Kurt, mordiscando o mamilo algumas vezes. Kurt apenas jogava a cabeça para trás e sentia o namorado fazer o volume de sua calça aumentar cada vez mais. Uma grande dor de cabeça começou naquele momento, mas ignorou. Não queria parecer uma daquelas esposas chatas e velhas que usavam uma dor de cabeça qualquer como desculpa para não fazer sexo. Longe disso. Kurt queira **muito** fazer sexo.

– Ainda me pergunto como consigo ficar tanto tempo sóbrio de você...

Kurt suspirou entre as palavras. Blaine já havia tirado a camisa e o jeans do namorado, e agora analisava a boxer branca com um olhar cheio de luxúria. No calor do momento tirou sua blusa também e voltou a beijar Kurt.

Mesmo com todos os anos estudando medicina, ainda não conseguia entender como Kurt fazia esse efeito em seu corpo. Era como se seu coração parasse e batesse a mil por hora ao mesmo tempo, como um efeito de um ataque cardíaco. Estudou semanas sobre oxitocina, o famoso "hormônio do amor" e mesmo assim os sintomas não condiziam com o que Kurt o fazia sentir. Seus ex's ficantes? Passavam longe disso. Malditos adolescentes com seus hormônios à flor da pele.

Blaine separou o beijo, encarando Kurt com os lábios semi-abertos, pedindo por mais.

– A-acho que não vou aguentar as preliminares por muito tempo! - Avisou o moreno voltando a deixar marcas pelo pescoço do namorado, apertando seu quadril e jogando o peso de sua cintura contra a ereção de Kurt.

– N-nem eu. - Suspirou.

Blaine tirou do jeans sua carteira, e de dentro dela tirou uma embalagem preta que pelo som Kurt sabia que era a camisinha. O cinto logo foi para o chão e o médico se igualou ao paciente, ambos de cueca se esfregando e exalando oxitocina. Levou a mão até o criado mudo e agarrou o pequeno pote de lubrificante.

Enquanto isso Kurt fez o favor de se livrar de sua ultima peça de roupa e deitar de lado, esperando Blaine completar sua "conchinha". Respirava fundo. Seus músculos doíam e a dor de cabeça o matava, mas iria até o fim com isso. Se a cabeça doía, sua ereção doía muito mais. Precisava se aliviar e logo.

Blaine pôs a camisinha em si espalhando por ela um pouco do gel gelado e se deitou com Kurt. O castanho pôde sentir o membro do médico cutucar suas costas, sorrindo colou seu corpo no de Blaine.

O médico posicionou seu membro na entrada de Kurt que apenas fechou os olhos e esperou pela entrada do membro. Blaine foi cuidadoso, masturbava Kurt com força assim que tentava entrar pelo buraco apertado do namorado. Sabia como doía, já fora o passivo (tentaria isso mais tarde com Kurt, obvio) e queria que o castanho sentisse mais prazer do que dor. Em relação ao sexo, Kurt não tinha o que reclamar, estava chegando ao seu ápice antes mesmo de começar a se movimentar, mas em relação a dor de cabeça que sentia, poderia morrer ali mesmo. As pontadas faziam seu cérebro quase sair do lugar.

– Hey.

Blaine distribuiu beijos pelo ombro de Kurt, colando seu peito com as costas do namorado. Seu membro estava totalmente dentro dele e estava pronto para começar o movimento. Sentia Kurt contrair os músculos com dor, mas em relação à isso, não podia ajudar em nada.

– Amor... - A voz rouca de Blaine ecoava no quarto que tinha os vidros embaçados. - Me diga quando estiver pronto. Eu posso esperar quanto tempo quiser até ficar completamente confortável...

Segunda vez que transavam, e Kurt sentia que seu corpo estava preparado, como se tivesse feito aquilo durante todos os dias de sua vida.

– Pra você eu sempre vou estar pronto.

Kurt alcançou a mão do namorado e deu o primeiro impulso para frente e logo para trás. Blaine mordeu os lábios de excitação e começou com o vai-e-vem da relação. Com a mão livre masturbava Kurt que revirava os olhos de prazer (e de dor de cabeça). Kurt não teve pudor, e não foi puritano dessa vez. Os gemidos poderiam ser considerados quase berros e Blaine estava adorando ver esse lado "sujo" do castanho. Sorria e mordia os lábios, tentando fazer o efeito retardante da camisinha durar mais, mas o namorado era gostoso demais, e gemia daquele jeito, e se mexia na cama fazendo tudo ficar perfeito e...

– Mhmmmmm. - Soltou com o rosto abafado nas costas do namorado, parando o movimento na mesma hora. Blaine tinha um sorriso no rosto e a pressão de seu ouvido o fazia ficar "surdo". Sempre que chegava ao orgasmo acontecia isso. Seus músculos relaxaram e abraçou o namorado.

Kurt riu baixinho e se posicionou no abraço. Poderiam ter feito outra rodada de sexo, mas deixaram para o outro dia. Eram namorados e nada impediria isso (nem mesmo Atlanta), e tinham todo o tempo do mundo para se curtirem. Blaine pegou no sono, e Kurt achava que também estava dormindo, mas na verdade havia desmaiado. A dor de cabeça o pregou uma peça e tanto! 

**[...]**

Blaine acordou com uma cãibra desgraçada na perna, como se tivesse uma tonelada por cima do membro. Abriu os olhos lentamente e ouviu um sussurro vindo de Kurt enquanto dormia. Sorriu com os olhos semi-abertos e se ajeitou na cama, com Kurt ainda dormindo sobre seu peito. Levou sua mão livre (a outra abraçava o namorado) até os olhos e os esfregou enquanto bocejava; o relógio na parede mostravam que ainda era dez horas da manhã. Como havia conseguido dormir tanto?

Uma vez acordado e com a visão completa para o teto do quarto, levou sua mão até os cabelos bagunçados de Kurt e os afagou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Quantas vezes tivera a conclusão de amar Kurt? Bom, essa iria para a lista de vezes. Repousou a mão em seu peito e sentiu um líquido viscoso. Por um momento achou que Kurt houvesse o babado todo, mas logo sentiu a densidade do tal líquido e, por experiencia, achou familiar a textura.

Levou os dedos até um ponto de sua visão e confirmou sua teoria: **era sangue**. E não era pouco sangue. Era muito sangue. Muito o suficiente para seu peito estar todo sujo, assim como o lençol, travesseiro, fronhas, cobertas e... Kurt. Blaine tentou não se apavorar (havia treinamento para isso) mas parecia quase impossível. Sentiu-se totalmente diferente de quando socorreu Kurt pela primeira vez, porque agora Kurt o pertencia. Deitou o castanho na cama, sem o acordar, e constatou que o sangue escorria de seus olhos e provavelmente havia escorrido a noite toda.

– Kurt. - Colocou as mãos no ombro do namorado. - Kurt! - Chacoalhou o mais novo.

– Só mais cinco minutos, eu prometo que levanto. - Kurt se virou, afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

– Kurt, é sério! Seus olhos... Está tudo cheio de sangue... - Blaine falou com receio. Kurt se sentou na cama no mesmo momento, afundando seu rosto em suas mãos.

– Ah, de novo não. - Limpou o rosto, em vão, porque o sangue praticamente jorrava, deixando os olhos azuis quase imperceptíveis.

– De novo? - Perguntou o médico assustado. - Isso já aconteceu antes?

– Acontece toda hora. - Kurt se levantou e foi até o banheiro, onde começou a lavar o rosto. - Dia sim, dia não praticamente. Carole já se acostumou e até começou a comprar roupa de cama descartável... E-Ela pode lavar as suas, porque ela lavou as minhas no começo... - O cego esfregava água no rosto e pelo ralo da pia apenas o vermelho escoava.

– Kurt, o que eu menos estou preocupado agora é a minha roupa de cama. Você namora um oftalmologista clínico geral e também **seu** médico e sequer pensou em citar o fato de acordar todos os dias com os olhos ensanguentados? - Blaine havia corrido até o banheiro e ajudava Kurt a lavar o rosto. O sangue estancava aos poucos.

– Começou semanas depois da cirurgia. Quinn pesquisou na internet pra mim e estava escrito que não era nada para se preocupar, que podia ser uma veia que estourava e que era só lavar e deixar que com o tempo pararia.

– SEMANAS DEPOIS DA CIRURGIA?! Está me dizendo que isso acontece há quase quatro meses e você acha que é apenas uma veiazinha? - Blaine estava incrédulo. Kurt era esperto demais pra isso. - Quantas veias você acha que tem no seu globo ocular?

Kurt se calou.

– Kurt! - Blaine chamou a atenção do namorado, que agora afundava o rosto em uma toalha de algodão.

– Ok, ok. Eu estava com medo que pudesse ser algo sério. Meu pai me contou o que aconteceu comigo, contou que os cacos de vidro fizeram um estrago enorme e que eu nunca enxergaria novamente. Eu tive medo que o sangue fosse sinal que a cirurgia tivesse dado errado, e que eu teria que entrar naquela sala cirurgica novamente... E com o tempo, limpar o sangue se tornou tão normal que... - Terminou de enxugar o rosto. O unico sinal de que seus olhos estavam em poças de sangue eram alguns vestígios perdidos na imensidão azul que eram seus olhos. - ...que eu nem lembrei de te contar.

– Kurt... - Blaine abraçou o namorado.

– E quando Quinn falou que era normal foi um alívio. - Voltou até o quarto e se sentou na beirada da cama. - O quão sério pode ser isso? - Perguntou receoso.

– Depende... Tive raros casos de sangramento e hemorragias oculares... - Blaine segurou a mão do namorado. - As vezes, pode sim, ser algo normal, que acontece, mas não durante quatro meses. Tenho que te levar até o consultório para ter uma certeza do que pode ser... Podemos tratar de um caso sério de hemorragia ocular... Kurt, você perdeu a visão, precisa cuidar melhor de seus olhos... Está passando o colírio conforme te mandei?

– Sim... - Se sentia como uma criança reprendida pelos pais.

– Bom, isso ajudará. O bom é que você não tem outros sintomas como tontura, enjoo ou dores de cabeça, o que é melhor. Os casos graves geralmente levam até ao apodrecimento das córneas e... - Blaine reparou no olhar vago de Kurt. - ...o quê? Não em diga que...

– Tonturas e dores de cabeça fazem parte da minha rotina também...

– Droga, Kurt. - Blaine se levantou correndo, indo até o guarda-roupa procurar algo para vestir (sim, ainda estavam nus). Levaria Kurt imediatamente para seu consultório. - O que mais acontece?

– Quando choro dói... Meus olhos doem as vezes, e tenho sensibilidade à luz.

– Sensibilidade à l... Mas você perdeu a visão, Kurt.

– Sim, mas às vezes quando saio de dia e o sol está forte sinto um piscar e as memórias, o famoso "preto" começa a ficar turvo...

– Meu deus! - Blaine falou espantado, jogando algumas roupas na direção de Kurt. - Vista isso, rápido!

– O-o que? O que eu tenho? - O coração de Kurt começou a bater forte.

– Quando fiz sua cirurgia achei que isso talvez não poderia acontecer, mas... Kurt, seu caso é mais grave do que eu esperava. O que você está perdendo não é sangue, é sulco ocular e... - Engoliu seco. - ...e se isso acontece há quatro meses, talvez seja tarde demais demais para fazer alguma coisa... - Tinha o coração na mão. Kurt não sabia o que falar, apenas começou a se vestir.

– O quão grave pode ser isso?

– Grave o suficiente para seus órgãos internos começarem a apodrecer um por um, em questão de dias.


	23. XXIII

– Como é possível meus olhos estarem apodrecendo, Blaine?! - Kurt repetiu a pergunta pela décima vez.

O carro de Blaine voava pelas ruas de Lima e o hospital nunca pareceu tão longe. Mesmo com o cinto apertado era difícil manter as costas no banco. Blaine não estava correndo, apenas em uma velocidade avançada. Não é como se dois minutos fossem mudar o que está acontecendo por meses.

– É difícil de explicar, Kurtie... - Blaine continuava a atenção no trânsito. - Deixe-me ver uma maneira fácil de explicar, sem termos médicos... - Pensou um pouco. - O fato de você ter sensibilidade à claridade mostra que sua visão está intacta, e que podemos trabalhar com ela de alguma maneira. Sua visão não estava perdida, apenas danificada, como uma máquina que estraga mas continua ligada, tentando fazer o seu trabalho. Porém, como você me contou desse fato somente agora, isso pode ser preocupante. Durante esses meses, seus olhos trabalhavam incontestavelmente com a missão de enxergar alguma coisa, forçando muitos órgãos e veias, e isso força a... vida útil dos seus olhos, digamos assim.

– Agora eu sou uma máquina? - Debochou, nervoso.

– Aparentemente.

– E-então se minha visão está apenas danificada... I-isso significa que eu possa voltar a enxergar algum dia?

Blaine quase atropelou uma velhinha.

– Hã... Sim. Mas isso requer muito estudo, uma cirurgia adequada e cheia de riscos e depende muito de você querer se recuperar ou não. - Kurt sorriu. - M-mas Kurt, cirurgias desse porte não são recomendadas nem nos casos mais extremos, e eu não permitiria você se arriscar desse jeito.

– Como assim "não permitiria"? - Kurt perguntou incrédulo, fazendo aspas com as mãos.

– É uma cirurgia de risco, amor. E quando eu digo risco, não é como se a consequência fosse você ficar cego pra sempre... Ela mexe com os músculos faciais, e algumas veias cerebrais. Um milímetro errado na precisão do médico e você pode ficar paraplégico, ou com uma hemorragia cerebral... - Falou Blaine cuidando das palavras. - As coisas podem ficar bem feias.

Blaine estacionou o carro em sua vaga do hospital e em alguns minutos já estava no elevador com o namorado. O silêncio era constrangedor, até demais. Kurt ainda estava incrédulo sobre Blaine não o "permitir" realizar a cirurgia. Por mais que fosse arriscada, Blaine era um ótimo médico e o castanho confiava no namorado. Já Blaine estava perplexo que Kurt ainda tinha em mente a possibilidade de fazer a maldita cirurgia.

A porta do elevador se abriu no terceiro-andar para algumas pessoas entrarem também. O escritório de Blaine e seus equipamentos ficavam no sexto-andar.

Chegaram ainda em silêncio e caminharam pelo corredor. Kurt fechava seus olhos enquanto a luz branca fazia seus olhos doerem, mas tentava não alarmar Blaine. Mais alguns passos foram dados pelo corredor.

– É aqui. - Blaine abriu a porta e ajudou Kurt a entrar.

– Blaine? - O médico chamou a atenção do enfermeiro/secretário. - Não esperava te encontrar aqui hoje.

– É meio que uma emergência... Será que você pode arrumar a sala de exames pra mim? Temos um 929. - Sebastian assentiu com a cabeça surpreso e deixou a sala, indo realizar sua função. Não era todos os dias que se encontrava um caso como esse.

Kurt se sentou no sofá de espera.

– Hey, amor... - Blaine havia pegado a mania de chamar Kurt de amor, e o castanho havia percebido isso, mas não falaria nada pois, por mais cafona e brega que isso fosse, o frio na espinha de ouvir isso da boca do seu namorado era uma das melhores sensações do mundo. - E-eu vou me vestir, colocar minha roupa branca e... Sebastian irá te ajudar, irá começar a fazer os exames de rotina, ok?

– Tudo bem.

Kurt estava, pela primeira vez no dia, nervoso. Não é como se antes parecesse menos real, mas é que voltar à sala de cirurgia de Blaine e sentir esse cheiro de hospital traziam lembranças fortes para Kurt. Blaine beijou o topo da cabeça do namorado e entrou em seu vestiário pronto para colocar o Doutor Anderson em ação.

O castanho repousou no silêncio daquela sala. Não se lembrava de como o hospital era quieto pelas manhãs, e como os passarinhos cantavam alto naquele edifício.

– Kurt, certo? - Perguntou Sebastian.

– Isso.

– Eu sou Sebastian, e vou te levar para fazer alguns exames, tudo bem? - Kurt assentiu com a cabeça enquanto era conduzido por Sebastian até uma sala. - Sente-se aqui.

Não demorou muito e Blaine se juntou na sala também. A vistoria era minuciosa, e Blaine poderia jurar que estava mais nervoso do que Kurt. Os olhos azuis-piscina de Kurt pareciam perdidos, arranhados ainda por causa do vidro. A pupila se encolhia conforme a luz alcançava, e continuava enquanto a luz saía. Sebastian anotava todo o procedimento em um bloco de notas.

– Kurt, olhe para cima. - Kurt olhou e Blaine assentiu lentamente. - Para baixo...

**[...]**

**–** Então esse é o garoto misterioso? - Perguntou Sebastian enquanto a máquina processava os exames de Kurt. Blaine apenas abriu um sorriso sem graça enquanto Kurt não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

– Garoto misterioso...? - Perguntou incerto.

– O famoso garoto que roubou o coração do médico mais disputado entre os pacientes. - Sebastian ria com a confusão se formando no rosto do castanho. - Blaine fala de você toda a hora, mas não é como se contasse seu nome... Acho que é medo de alguém te roubar dele.

– Ei. - Blaine tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto, enquanto examinava o resultado dos exames.

– D-desde quando você trabalha com o Bl...Doutor Anderson?

Perguntou com uma pitada de ciúmes. Kurt havia percebido que o enfermeiro só se referia à Blaine pelo nome. Sequer um "doutor" era citado. Torcia para que a aparência desse tal Sebastian fosse horrorosa, ou que fosse um homem velho.

– Uns dois anos, acho... Desde que comecei a faculdade. - Droga!

– Nos conhecemos em uma palestra que fui lecionar numa das aulas de Seb. Desde então mantivemos contato, e quando recebi meu escritório aqui no hospital soube exatamente quem chamar. - Blaine já não tinha mais o sorriso no rosto, mas ainda assim não tirava os olhos dos exames. A situação de Kurt era complicada.

Kurt ignorou o fato de o namorado chamar o possível "concorrente" de Seb, e sorriu amarelado. O que estava acontecendo com o castanho? Na noite passada ele e Blaine tiveram uma noite linda de amor. Até o exato momento Blaine nunca havia dado nenhum motivo para Kurt desconfiar ou sentir ciúmes (a não ser chamar o cara com quem passava a maior parte do dia por um apelido meloso). Além do mais, eles trabalhavam juntos, e não seria ético namorarem... Assim como não seria ético Blaine namorar um paciente... Merda, Kurt!

– Minha nossa, preciso ir. Se ficar um pouco mais chego atrasado à aula! - Sebastian se levantou correndo. - Foi bom te conhecer, Kurt. - Deu uns tapas nas costas do castanho. - Até amanhã, B. - Depositou um beijo molhado na bochecha do moreno e foi até o vestiário tirar seu jaleco e sua roupa branca.

Kurt fechou os olhos e respirou demoradamente. Ele havia acabado de ouvir um beijo. Um beijo. Tão antiprofissional da parte dos dois! Por mais que Blaine já tivesse mencionado um melhor amigo Sebastian algumas vezes, Kurt era muito inseguro para pensar que havia sido apenas um beijo na bochecha ou topo da testa. E se Blaine quisesse o trair em sua frente, Kurt não poderia falar nada pois não teria como saber...

– No que essa cabecinha está pensando? - Blaine segurou a mão de Kurt e se se sentou à mesa de exames junto com o namorado.

– E-eu... Sebastian falou de sua faculdade e eu me lembrei das minhas aulas. - Mentiu. - Embora eu tenha tido aulas em casa nos últimos meses e o ensino tenha piorado muito, eu consegui. Estou finalmente livre do Ensino Médio!

– Isso é maravilhoso, Kurt. - Apertou a mão do namorado. - Um passo de cada vez. Podemos convidar seus pais e... e os meus pais... para uma pequena comemoração.

– E-eu estava pensando em ir até a formatura...

– Kurt...

– Blaine... - Kurt segurou forte as mãos do namorado. - Desde que eu entrei nesse inferno de colégio eu sonho comigo vestido a beca, recebendo o certificado que seria minha chave pra longe dessa cidade. E depois no baile, dançando com meu par... É tudo que um jovem quer... - Blaine tinha que entender que Kurt ainda era um adolescente e não podia se privar de tudo que os outros adolescentes passam apenas por causa da perda de sua visão.

– M-mas Kurt, você mesmo disse dias após o acidente que odiava frequentar a escola por causa dos neandertais que te batiam e te empurravam contra os armários. E-eu não sei o que faria se visse alguém te machucando!

– Não irão bater em um ceguinho. - Kurt gargalhou. - Prometa que pensará nesse assunto. Por mim.

– Tudo bem. - Blaine se deu por vencido, se levantando da cama.

– E meus exames, quais foram os resultados?

Blaine engoliu seco.

– Quero falar isso com seu pai e Carole juntos, Kurt. Podemos ir almoçar na sua casa e depois conversarmos sobre isso? - Kurt assentiu nervoso, e de mãos dadas saíram do hospital.

**[...]******

– Então Kurt e Mercedes entraram no ginásio cantando uma música da Madonna e Mr. Shue ficou irado. Rachel também odiou a ideia... - Finn contava alguns fatos constrangedores sobre Kurt, que estava vermelho de vergonha.

– A-acho que podemos continuar a comer em silêncio. - Disse Kurt chutando o irmão por debaixo da mesa.

– Ah, mas eu nem contei à Blaine sobre nossa performance nas Invitivas. - Blaine fez uma cara de interessado. - Kurt e Mercedes dançaram Push It.

– Push It do Salt N Pepa? - Blaine perguntou gargalhando. - Eu **p-r-e-c-i-s-o** ter acesso a um vídeo, foto ou alguma coisa desse dia.

Kurt já havia desistido e comia sua comida em silêncio. Burt e Carole apenas riam do entusiasmo de Finn em queimar o filme do irmão para o namorado. Kurt e Blaine haviam apenas chegado em casa e lhes contado que iriam almoçar, então nenhum ali sabia de exames ou preocupações vindas de Kurt.

– Sem problema. Rachel pagou Jacob no começo do clube glee para filmar todas as performances. - Finn comeu mais uma garfada da carne-de-sol.

– Se Blaine terminar comigo depois disso eu juro que mostro pra Rachel sua caixa de lembranças da infância... Finny... - Kurt debochou. - Ela adoraria saber que você já gostava de programa de artes quando pequeno, e que fez o papel principal em uma peça da escola.

– Ah, é? - Burt não sabia dessa história. - E qual peça foi?

– Romeu e Julieta. - Respondeu Finn cerrando os dentes enquanto olhava ameaçadoramente para Kurt.

– M-mas qual é o problema de Finn interpretar Romeu, filho?

– Nenhum. Porque ele interpretou Julieta.

– O QUÊ?! - Burt e Blaine perguntaram juntos, quase cuspindo toda a comida de sua boca.

– Kurt, eu juro que vou te matar! - Falou nervoso. - É-é que... É que nenhuma das meninas queria interpretar Julieta, e eu queria **tanto **o papel principal! - Colocou as mãos no rosto.

Blaine e Burt estavam roxos de tanto rir. Precisavam de ar, ou alguma coisa que os impedissem de morrer de tanto das gargalhadas. Ambos provavelmente iriam depois até o quarto de Finn procurar algumas fotos do teatro. Carole comia sorrindo, adorando o clima daquele almoço que não podia ficar ruim.

– Pai, Blaine, deu. - Kurt precisava saber o resultado. Aquilo estava o matando. - Eu e Blaine não viemos aqui apenas para almoçar... Fizemos alguns exames hoje.

Blaine limpou a garganta enquanto Burt ficava sério.

– Vocês sabiam que Kurt tinha hemorragia pelos os olhos algumas vezes pela manhã, mas isso foi novidade pra mim. Fizemos alguns exames algumas horas atrás e eu acabei descobrindo algo que quisera eu não descobrir.

– O que é, Kurt? - Perguntou Finn aflito.

– E-eu também não sei. Blaine quis contar na frente de vocês...

– Kurt está sofrendo dessa síndrome, e ela é bem rara entre os pacientes. Posso dizer que entre os cegos do mundo, apenas 15% deles tem. - Burt engoliu seco, apenas prestando atenção. - Kurt ainda tem sensibilidade nos olhos, o que é maravilhoso, mas também pode forçar muito a vista de Kurt, que foi o que aconteceu. Kurt precisa de uma cirurgia, o quanto mais breve melhor.

– E como seria essa cirurgia? - Burt finalmente havia falado alguma coisa. Mesmo sem os meninos verem, Burt segurava a mão de Carole por baixo da mesa.

– Ela ainda não tem um nome fixo, alguns médicos a chamam de 929, outros a chamam de Recuperação de Sulco e Fluídos. As chances de sair alguma coisa errada durante a cirurgia são medianas, 45% na maioria dos casos. - Blaine respirou fundo. - Minha tese de faculdade incluía algo sobre ela, mas mesmo depois de tanto estudar, ainda há coisas sobre essa cirurgia que não sabemos. Kurt precisaria desse cirurgia, mas poderia conviver sem ela, desde que tenha muito cuidado com sua vista. É o que eu recomendo, mas não posso esconder as opções de vocês.

– Ela pode me fazer enxergar novamente... - Kurt falou com um sorriso nos lábios e lágrimas nos olhos.

– Isso é verdade, Blaine? - Carole parecia esperançosa.

– É. Mas tem seus poréns... - Blaine segurou a mão de Kurt por debaixo da mesa. - Eu sendo o médico de Kurt não recomendaria, porque mesmo depois de ter seus olhos gastos, o máximo que pode acontecer com Kurt é perder a visão pra sempre, ou ter seus olhos irritados. Eu sou contra essa opção.

– Porque você enxerga! - Kurt cuspiu as palavras. - Faz meses que estou nessa situação, e agora que eu tenho a possibilidade de voltar a enxergar meu médico, que deveria me ajudar, está me proibindo de realizá-la.

– Kurt... - Blaine foi cuidadoso com as palavras, já Kurt nem tanto. - Eu não estou lhe proibindo, mas fazer essa cirurgia te garantiria 55% por chances de continuar vivo. Ela dura doze horas, isso se não acontecer nenhum imprevisto. Estou apenas falando que se essa for sua opção, você pode procurar outro médico, porque eu não quero ter a possibilidade de ter ver morrendo em minhas mãos. - O coração de Blaine bateu mais forte só de pensar na possibilidade de perder Kurt.

O castanho se levantou rapidamente, nervoso.

– Você sabe o que é conhecer alguém maravilhosa, e morrer de vontade de ver essa pessoa, conhecer ela totalmente? Mas você não pode. Eu perco o amanhecer todos os dias! - Kurt gritava. - Eu não me importo se é 45% de chances, ou 1%. Eu vou fazer essa cirurgia, e se isso for te afastar de mim, eu procuro outro médico.

Kurt saiu da cozinha correndo. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrima e não entendia como Blaine queria que Kurt continuasse naquele estado. Porra, Kurt estava fodido. Não enxergava e seu médico/namorado não o apoiava. Enquanto subia as escadas (correndo) deu um passo em falso e caiu, caindo alguns degraus. O choro só aumentou, mas Kurt era muito orgulhoso.

– KURTIE! - Blaine correu para ajudar o namorado que estava caído nas escadas. Burt, Carole e Finn acompanhavam o drama do casal de longe.

– Sai, Blaine. E-eu não preciso de sua ajuda! - Soltou seu braço das mãos do namorado.

– Kurt... - Respondeu quebrado.

– Se você não pode fazer isso por mim, não quero que seja mais meu médico. Procurarei outro oftalmologista e farei essa cirurgia, com ou sem o seu apoio. Talvez você devesse ir agora.

– Mas Kurt... - Blaine controlou sua mente para não começar a chorar ali mesmo.

– Vá embora, Blaine. Talvez para Atlanta, mas vá.

O clima era pesado naquela sala e era impossível de dizer quem estava mais machucado sentimentalmente, Kurt ou Blaine. Um achava que o outro estava sendo egoísta consigo.

Blaine colocou as mãos na cintura e suspirou. Kurt continuava sentado na escada. Blaine deu uma última olhada no namorado, deu meia volta e bateu a porta atrás de si com força. Precisava tirar a cabeça de tantos problemas, conversaria com Kurt depois, e provavelmente pediria ajuda à Katie para convencer o castanho de que a cirurgia não era o melhor modo de continuar a vida.

O barulho do carro de Blaine descendo a estrada foi diminuindo, e logo o silêncio se instalou na casa novamente. Burt, Carole e Finn olhavam Kurt na escada, chorando. Queriam fazer alguma coisa, mas depois da briga ficaram estáticos, não sabiam se Kurt aceitaria ajuda ou não.

– S-será que dá pra alguém me ajudar aqui? - Gritou, antes de cair em um choro desesperado. Burt foi até o filho e o pegou no colo (também o abraçando e o mantendo perto). Kurt fechou os olhos e desejou morrer naquele momento. Aquele não poderia ser o fim... ou poderia?


	24. XXIV

Turbinas sendo ligadas, aviões com as portas lacradas e finalmente a aeromoça informando que o voo duraria longas horas e que aterrissaria em Atlanta no fim do dia a seguir. O jovem rapaz se confortou em sua cadeira e fechou os olhos sorrindo, pensando no futuro que viria pela frente.

E é assim que começa o capítulo de hoje, mas não me entenda errado, a pessoa que está no avião não é Blaine. Para você entender essa história, preciso te contar o que aconteceu a partir do momento que Blaine saiu da casa de Kurt, após a briga.

O médico acordou com um peso enorme nas costas, como se tivesse feito algo de errado, mas em sua cabeça, tudo parecia ok. Desceu as escadas arrastando suas velhas pantufas pelo chão, chegando finalmente na sala aonde sua irmã "assistia" à televisão e comia uma enorme tigela de cereais matinais. Blaine deu um tapa leve no ombro de Katie e seguiu preguiçosamente até a cozinha, não antes de apertar o botão da secretária eletrônica que apitava novas mensagens.

**"Oi, aqui é Blaine... E Katie. Deixe sua mensagem após o bipe."**

_"Katie, é Mark. Por favor, atenda minhas ligações. Não sei o que faria sem você, por favor..."_

– Mark está em apuros? - Blaine perguntou divertido voltando com uma maçã da cozinha e se sentando ao lado da irmã.

– Sim. - Falou sem dar muita bola.

"_B-blaine? Você não deve reconhecer esse número, mas sou eu, Finn. Queria te pedir pra me mandar por e-mail algo sobre essa tal cirurgia de Kurt, algo que o faça desistir de fazê-la. Kurt é cabeça dura e provavelmente isso não irá resolver, mas espero que resolva. Aliás, você esqueceu seu casaco e seu cachecol aqui. Até mais."_

Blaine suspirou ao se lembrar da outra noite.

_"Boa tarde, Dr. Blaine Anderson. Estamos te ligando novamente sobre a proposta de emprego em Atlanta. Atualmente nosso hospital conta com as mais velozes e modernas máquinas de operações de todo o mundo, e estamos na lista de melhores hospitais para se tratar, em terceiro lugar. Adoraríamos ter um médico como você em nossa equipe, afinal, seu trabalho com o Senhor Dolt é de invejar qualquer outro médico. Sua ficha diz que você tem uma irmã com deficiência visual, e saiba que temos programas para deficientes visuais nos quais há coral, dança e artes. Retorne a ligação assim que puder. Atenciosamente, Anne."_

**"Você não tem mais mensagens no momento."**

– Ainda não se decidiu sobre Atlanta, huh? - Katie sorriu sem jeito para o irmão.

– Não vou. - Falou depois de limpar a garganta e engolir um pedaço de maçã.

– Por causa de Kurt?

– Por causa de nós. Temos uma vida aqui, acabamos de reencontrar nossos pais... Você tem Mark, eu tenho Kurt. Não devemos ir a lugar nenhum.

– Mas Pandinha, você sempre falou que trabalhar lá era um sonho, e que no momento que te chamassem você correria até o aeroporto e embarcaria no primeiro avião.

– As coisas simplesmente mudam. - Falou tentando não quebrar seu coração ainda mais. Katie estava certa, infelizmente.

– Mas Blaine...

– Deu desse assunto, coala.

Beijou a testa da irmã e subiu as escadas, indo se vestir para cobrir seu plantão de 24hrs. Assim que Blaine estava em seu uniforme de plantão, branco gelo com detalhes em azul marinho, ele não se sentia mais o mesmo. Sua vida era aquele hospital, suas mãos salvavam vidas e... bem, aquelas mãos haviam salvado seu maior tesouro.

Dirigiu até o hospital, aonde seus pacientes o esperavam. Amanheceu tranquilamente no hospital. O problema de Lima era ser cortada por uma enorme Br, o que trazia tumulto ao hospital por causa dos acidentes, e em muitas das cirurgias, Blaine deveria estar presente. Além de auxiliar o cirurgião (pois era clínico geral), Blaine checava os orgãos vitais dos pacientes. Naquela pequena sala de cirurgia, Blaine era um super-herói. Seis horas se passavam, e a roupa de Blaine já estava gasta e um pouco suja de sangue, era hora de um intervalo.

– Sanduíche natural e café? - Sebastian passou pelos corredores, andando de trás por um trecho para encarar o médico.

– Vou me trocar e te espero na lanchonete. - Piscou para o enfermeiro que sorriu e continuou seu caminho.

Blaine tirou suas roupas sujas e vestiu apenas uma roupa azul marinho, as que os enfermeiros usavam algumas vezes. Vestiu seu relógio, pegou seu celular e foi até a lanchonete se encontrar com o melhor amigo. Durante o trajeto, Blaine aproveitou para dar uma checada em suas mensagens de voz.

**"Você tem 4 novas mensagens."**

_"Hey... Não preciso me identificar, certo? A não ser que você me rotule por números, como namorado um, ou talvez sete." _Kurt gargalhou._ "Precisamos conversar, ter uma conversa madura... Me desculpe por ontem e... Bom, nos falamos quando você terminar seu plantão. Já te falei que me encho de orgulho para falar que meu namorado**salvou** minha vida? Após o plantão, e depois de você descansar suas oito horas merecidas, precisamos nos encontrar. Bom trabalho... ...eu te amo."_

Blaine deu um sorriso torto e teclou para ouvir a outra nova mensagem.

_"Blaine, não nos conhecemos, mas acho que deveríamos. Eu sou Mark, e bom... Isso já diz praticamente tudo sobre mim. Tenho seu número desde que Katie me deu para emergências. É meio estranho nunca termos nos visto e eu namorar sua irmã por, não sei, oito meses... Bom, acho que veríamos nos conhecer. Meu número é 990-458-875 e acho que seríamos bons amigos."_

– Realmente, Mark está encrencado. - Gargalhou sozinho, descendo as escadas. Descer escadas fazia bem para os músculos, nem que fosse uma vez por semana.

_"Blainey, é mamãe. Não quero que percamos os contatos novamente. Passei no endereço que você e sua irmã me deram, mas não tinha ninguém em casa. Casa? Quis dizer mansão. Fico feliz que tenha cuidado tão bem da sua irmã todo esse tempo... Coisa que eu e seu pai não fizemos. Katie disse que você provavelmente estará de plantão hoje e depois pega suas merecidas férias de Julho. Bom, me avise caso queira reunir a família em alguma festa ou evento. Estamos com saudades. mamãe e papai."_

Blaine sorriu com a preocupação de sua mãe em manter a família unida, porém ainda tinha um pé atrás com a família, como se precisasse tomar cuidado de alguma coisa, que a situação estava prestes a desmoronar e ele tinha que ser o único a sair salvo dali.

"_Doutor Anderson, é Anne novamente, direto de Atlanta. Não queremos que perca a paciência, ou que nossa insistência esteja lhe causando algum incômodo. Muito pelo contrário, apenas queria lhe informar que o enviamos um e-mail com um reajuste no salário proposto. Estamos dispostos a pagar o triplo do que você recebe em seu atual emprego. Você é um ótimo médico, e deve trabalhar com os melhores. Mantenha contato."_

Blaine suspirou. Como sua vida pode ter mudado em sete meses? Se essa proposta acontecesse meses atrás, Blaine sequer pensaria em aceitar esse emprego. Seu salário era bom em Lima, mas ganhar três vezes mais e ainda ser mais reconhecido? Blaine havia performado uma cirurgia em um famoso amigo do presidente sem saber de quem se tratava. O médico estava de plantão quando acharam Douglas perdido, sem as roupas nem documentos, caído no asfalto com um tiro no olho esquerdo. Blaine sequer pensou em como receberia o pagamento, mas operou o paciente e pagou do próprio bolso os custos da cirurgia. Tudo correu bem. Douglas precisa usar olho de vidro até hoje, mas as coisas poderiam ter ficado muito piores se não fosse a ajuda do doutor Anderson.

Blaine era o primeiro na lista de médicos nos Estados Unidos para se operar, e isso era algo de valor para um oftalmologista de pouca idade.

Mas há Kurt... Se pudesse levar o castanho consigo, mas não funcionaria. Se um dia fosse terminar com Kurt (o que não pretendia, mas coisas acontecem), o castanho estaria perdido em um país do outro lado do Oceano. Isso os prenderia em um "termina e volta" sem sentimentos, e isso era exatamente o que Blaine não queria.

Escolher entre carreira ou amor... A decisão mais difícil na vida de alguém.

Blaine finalmente havia chegado à lanchonete e avistou Sebastian em uma mesa. Ambos os lanches já haviam sido servidos e Seb escrevia algo em um caderninho.

– Começou sem mim? - Blaine gargalhou e se sentou na lanchonete do hospital.

– M-me desculpe. É que a garçonete entendeu errado e achou que eu iria comer agora... Mas não se preocupe, está fresco. - Seb deu um sorriso amarelo para Blaine, parando de escrever.

– O que temos aqui...? - Blaine "arrancou" a caderneta de Sebastian, que tentou retirá-la do médico sem sucesso. - Seb, isso é... Isso é incrível.

– É... É só um rascunho de teoria que irei apresentar em minha tese de faculdade. - Retirou o caderno das mãos do amigo, guardando-o em sua bolsa.

– Seb, isso é uma coisa que poucos médicos conseguem chegar à com pouco tempo de estudo. - Blaine tinha os olhos arregalados. - Eu cheguei, claro. Mas isso é porque sou demais. - Riu e Sebastian revirou os olhos com um tom de diversão.

– Não é nada demais. Apenas acho que isso pode ser uma carreira de verdade pra mim. - Seb falou antes de tomar um gole do seu café quente.

– Não desista disso, Seb. - Blaine alcançou a mão do amigo, apertando-a carinhosamente. - Vejo em você um jovem Blaine Anderson, e não desista. Aposto que fará sucesso assim como seu tutor. - Piscou para o castanho.

– Você realmente acha que está **assim tão bom**? - Perguntou orgulhoso, vendo Blaine terminar seu café.

– Eu realmente acho. Você pode perguntar à qualquer um aqui o que um cego enxerga e eles irão dizer que é **apenas preto, uma escuridão total**, e acho que se aprofundar nesse assunto pode trazer boas coisas pra uma carreira. - Sorriu. - Você é maravilhoso, e eu confio e acredito que consiga!

Sebastian assentiu com os olhos brilhando. Aquelas eram as melhores coisas que já havia ouvido de alguém, e isso saindo da boca de Blaine Anderson era mil vezes melhor.

Voltaram para o plantão minutos depois. Mais cirurgias, consultas de última hora e Dr. Anderson sendo chamado para uma cirurgia aonde atuaria como cirurgião pois o atual havia desmaiado de sono após um plantão de 66 horas, mas tudo correu bem.

O sol amanhecia e Blaine finalmente deixava o hospital. Sua camisa preta e seus jeans nunca pareciam tão "chiques" como hoje. Aliás, qualquer coisa fica glamorosa perto de roupas brancas. Blaine ajeitou seu gel já gasto, dando lugar aos cachos do médico e trancou seu escritório, encontrando seu secretário dormindo no sofá de espera.

– Ei, bela adormecida... - Blaine tocou o ombro do amigo. - Hora de ir para seu castelo.

– Só mais um pouquinho, bruxa má.

Sebastian se virou enquanto agarrava o braço de Blaine, usando-o como travesseiro. Ambos gargalharam e caminharam até a porta. Um breve abraço e beijo na bochecha e se separaram nos corredores.

– Se cuida, B. - Sebastian piscou para o melhor amigo.

– Você também, Seb. E vê se coloca a tese em prática, está perfeita!

Andaram por caminhos diferentes, Blaine fez o usual e foi checar suas mensagens de voz. Uma apenas, e Blaine sabia exatamente de quem era.

_"Doutor Anderson, dessa vez estamos lhe ligando para tratar de um assunto diferente. Não abrimos mão do doutor ainda. Sempre teremos essa vaga de oftalmologista chefe, e ela está destinada à você, mas por enquanto precisamos de uma pessoa para encaminhar as coisas por aqui. Alguém que você nos indique? Uma pessoa de confiança, que saiba com o que está lidando e que possa, talvez, te convencer a se mudar logo para a Austrália. Nos avise assim que encontrar alguém que preencha esses requisitos. Anne."_

Blaine parou no corredor e um sorriso foi surgindo em seus lábios. Revirou seus olhos pensando se iria se arriscar e assentiu, correndo para o lado oposto de onde estava indo.

– Seb, Sebastian! - Gritava pelos corredores.

O castanho se assustou quando viu o médico empolgado atrás de si e teve que o segurar para não cair.

– O que foi? - Perguntou divertido.

– Tenho uma proposta maravilhosa pra você! - Falou quase sem ar.

**[...]**

E foi assim que chegamos ao presente. A cabeça encostada na janela, assistindo ao oceano pela janela do avião não era Blaine, era Sebastian.

O castanho sorria com a oportunidade que estava recebendo. Largou sua casa, seus amigos e seu cachorro apenas para aceitar a oportunidade de emprego, e não sabia como Blaine não havia aceitado essa oferta em Atlanta ainda. Mas as palavras de Blaine no aeroporto ecoavam em sua memória.

_"Você vai se dar muito bem lá, e não se preocupe. Em uma semana, ou duas, estarei lá também."_ Disse Blaine sorrindo.

O que será que o médico quis dizer com isso?


	25. XXV

**N/A: **A música da caixinha do Kurt é LA VIE EN ROSE, cantada pela Cristin Milioti. De verdade, é uma música que expressou totalmente meus sentimentos enquanto eu estava postando esse capítulo! É minha música favorita de todo o mundo, e quero compartilhar com vocês a partir daqui! 3

* * *

Blaine estava em seu laptop, procurando casos de cirurgia oculares que deram certo e casos que deram errados. Cinquenta folhas já haviam sido impressas e imprimiria ainda mais. Finn havia o pedido um favor, para que colocasse em papel tudo que sabia sobre a cirurgia de Kurt, para que todos ficassem informados para tomar a decisão juntos, mas o que Blaine temia era que Kurt já tivesse tomado a sua.

– Blaine! - Gritou Katie correndo pra dentro de casa. Seus olhos estavam banhados em lágrimas salgadas, sua leve maquiagem escorria pelas bochechas vermelhas de Katie. Ela parecia desesperada. - Blaine!

O moreno correu até a sala, e ao encontrar a irmã naquele estado apenas a abraçou forte, como sempre fazia. Tinha em mente alguns motivos para isso ter acontecido, mas não poderia perguntar agora. Katie precisava apenas saber que estava segura no momento.

– Shhhh. - Balançava a irmã devagar em um abraço apertado. A cabeça da ruiva descansava na curva do pescoço de Blaine. - Calma, coalinha... Estou aqui e posso esperar o tempo que você quiser.

– Eu quero ir embora. - Ela gritava durante o choro desesperado. Não estava bem, nem um pouco. Seus olhos estavam inchados e seu coração batia forte. Os olhos do médico começaram a se marejar novamente. - Eu quero ir embora daqui. - Ainda gritava chorando.

– Apenas me conte o que aconteceu e te prometo que iremos embora o mais rápido possível, Katie. - Afagava as costas da irmã, a deixando em um lugar seguro.

– Mark está com outra, e... e papai e mamãe foram embora. - Falou soluçando.

– Como assim embora? - Cerrou os dentes. Sabia que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

– N-nos encontramos e eles m-me contaram que estavam indo embora. Para nunca mais voltar. M-me contaram que voltar foi um erro, e t-teria sido bem melhor nunca ter voltando a f-falar conosco. - Katie chorava com mais desespero do que antes. - E-eles me abandonaram novamente. T-todos me abandonam. Por quê?

O irmão mais velho apenas abraçou a irmã com força, trazendo-a para seu peito o mais perto possível. Nunca pensou que passaria por aquele sentimento novamente. Desde o primeiro dia soube que não poderia confiar naquelas pessoas novamente, aquelas pessoas sem escrúpulos. Quem em sã consciência faz algo assim?

Olhe para Katie. Uma mulher tão linda e independente. Em um dia havia perdido o namorado e os pais. Blaine não poderia deixar a mais nova sentir que havia perdido o irmão também. Apenas a abraçou e em alguns minutos Katie estava cochilando sobre seus braços. Deixou uma mensagem na secretária para a irmã, e saiu de casa. Havia prometido levar um amigo ao aeroporto.

Blaine dirigiu pra longe do aeroporto, apenas se lembrando do enorme sorriso estampado no rosto de Sebastian. Se viu naquele pobre garoto, com os olhos brilhantes de tanta esperança e sonhos. Blaine suspirou e pegou a via rápida até sua casa. Tomaria um banho, colocaria seu jaleco no armário para tirá-lo de lá apenas após as festas. O natal chegava, o frio aumentava e Blaine ao sair de casa sentiu falta de seu casaco de couro e seu cachecol que havia ficado na casa de Kurt.

Seu carro seguiu até a loja de lembranças mais próximas e escolheu uma pequena caixinha de música prateada, e ao abri-la La Vie en Rose tomava conta do local em uma melodia calma e viciante, diferente da de Louis Armstrong. Por dentro, era revestida por um veludo bordô, dando charme à pequena caixinha. Antes de seguir para a casa de Kurt, Blaine passou novamente em sua "mansão" pegar os restos do presente. 

**[...]**

– Querido, o que você está fazendo? - Carole passou pela porta do quarto de Kurt, que estava praticamente dentro de seu guarda-roupas, com suas peças todas espalhadas pelo chão. Kurt tinha os cabides em braille nas mãos, mas não conseguia escolher uma roupa bonita o suficiente. Seus olhos vagos estavam banhados em um mar de lágrimas. Carole ao ver a situação do filho correu até o mesmo e o abraçou forte, foi quando Kurt caiu no choro em desespero. - Shhh, shh.. Estou aqui.

E ficaram um tempo ali, abraçados no meio do quarto. Kurt chorou de um jeito que estava esperando chorar há muito tempo. A dor em seu coração era enorme, era como se sua vida nesses últimos meses houvessem entrado em um quarto escuro, e como se todas as paredes estivessem cada vez mais próximas, e Kurt não conseguia mais respirar.

– Shhh. - Carole tinha Kurt nos braços como se fosse seu filho de sangue. E realmente sentia como se fosse. Os braços de Carole o segurando eram a única coisa que Kurt precisava naquele momento. Após um choro desesperado, cheios de soluços e muitas lágrimas, Kurt havia se recuperado e agora apenas tinha a respiração pesada. - Q-quer falar sobre isso, querido?

– Eu estou sentindo que o dia hoje vai ser péssimo. - Kurt disse em um pequeno sorriso, ainda abalado pela crise de choro anterior.

– Por que você acha isso? - Carole finalmente soltou o castanho, que se sentiu com um vazio por dentro. Kurt torceu os lábios e deu de ombros. - Quer ajuda para escolher sua roupa?

– Sim, por favor. - Kurt sorriu e foi abraçado novamente pela madrasta.

– Que tal aquela sua camiseta roxa com aquela sua calça branca?

– Pensando melhor, não quero ajuda... - Kurt falou brincando, levando um tapa leve de Carole. Ambos gargalharam baixo e foram providenciar uma roupa para Kurt vestir.

Kurt não deveria estar tão nervoso em relação ao jantar que ele e Blaine iriam ter, mas seu corpo, de alguma maneira, o dizia para se preparar para o pior. Blaine nesse momento estaria do outro lado da cidade, se preparando para o jantar. O castanho pediu ajuda à Carole, que preparou um risoto vegetariano (porque Kurt sempre falava ao médico para se cuidar na alimentação), e também pediu para que todos da casa se ausentassem por um tempo, que precisava ter uma conversa sadia e madura com Blaine.

Carole, Burt e Finn haviam ido jantar a la Breadstix e Kurt acabou ficando com a casa só para si. Poucos minutos depois o carro de Blaine estacionou ao lado de fora da casa.

O médico mal saiu do carro e suas mãos já tremiam em desespero. Guardou sua chave do carro no bolso do blazer e caminhou até a porta. Em uma das mãos havia uma rosa, branca, a cor da esperança... E em outra havia um embrulho de caixinha. Ao colocar os pés pra fora de casa naquele dia, Blaine sabia que o diria seria uma merda. Sabia desde o princípio, desde que a primeira coisa no dia dera errada, sabia que aquele dia seria um dos piores de sua vida.

Kurt abriu a porta ao ouvir da campainha e Blaine se surpreendeu com o visual do jovem. Nunca havia visto Kurt tão lindo e bem produzido, o que fez o clima ficar ainda pior.

– Oi. - Soltou ele, em um tom triste.

– Oi. - Blaine colocou as duas mãos no rosto do mais jovem e ambos lábios se tocaram levemente, passando a energia negativa de um corpo para o outro.

Blaine entrou na casa de Kurt, o que dias atrás poderia sentir como sua casa. Sabia cada canto daquele lugar, e um simples olhar já quebrava o coração do mais velho. Não era bom com romance, não era bom com drama. Blaine sempre achou que havia nascido sem coração, igual a uma máquina que você liga e desliga quando quer, mas Kurt mudou sua visão. Kurt o fez sentir humano novamente, mas e se Blaine não quisesse se sentir humano?

– Kurt... Eu não consigo fazer isso. - Falou com a garganta seca.

– Podemos pelo menos comer? - O mais novo tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas era muito orgulhoso para as deixar cair, ou para que sua voz embargasse. De todas as vezes que Blaine viu Kurt chorar, essa era a que mais doía.

A janta aconteceu silenciosamente. Ambos caminharam até a mesa e Blaine ajudou Kurt a se sentar e servir. Comeram em silêncio por quarenta minutos. Quarenta minutos sem trocar uma palavra sequer, e Blaine até se arriscava a olhar para o amado.

– Por favor, fale algo antes que isso me mate sufocado. - Kurt suspirou.

Os olhos de Blaine se encheram de lágrimas ao ver a vida daquele jovem sendo desperdiçada. Estavam há sete, oito meses juntos e haviam tido brigas, é normal de casal, mas nenhuma tão boba e ao mesmo tempo tão séria como essa.

– Eu falei com um oftalmologista de Ohio e... - Kurt iniciou a conversa, mas foi interrompido por um homem de 24 anos cheio de lágrimas nos olhos e com a voz embargada.

– M-me desculpe, Kurt. Mas não posso fingir que está bem quando não está... E-eu... Nunca deveríamos ter feito isso. - Falou rouco.

– O que você...? - Kurt sentiu seu coração se apertar. Aquele era o sentimento que esteve sentindo o dia todo, desde a mensagem de Blaine com um breve "passo na sua casa as oito, precisamos conversar".

– Isso não está mais dando certo. - Kurt sentia que podia morrer a qualquer momento e que pior que aquilo não ficava. Mais então vieram as palavras que mais magoaram o castanho em toda sua vida. - L-liguei mais cedo para o Hospital de Atlanta. Começo a trabalhar lá segunda-feira.

Kurt se sentiu sem chão. O garfo caiu de sua mão e seus olhos que antes seguravam as lágrimas agora não faziam a mesma função. Queria imediatamente acordar daquele pesadelo, queria acordar no peito de Blaine, que quando visse o estado em que Kurt estava iria o abraçar e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas sabia que aquilo estava longe de ser um sonho.

– V-você está terminando comigo na véspera de Natal? - A voz de Kurt saiu quase inaudível. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto nesse momento.

Blaine se levantou e caminhou até a porta, com o intuito de ir embora, mas Kurt simplesmente não poderia deixá-lo ir sem o perguntar um motivo. O perguntar por que havia tomado aquela medida.

– E-espera! - Se levantou também. - Isso foi pelas coisas que falei ontem? Se sim, m-me desculpe. Eu nunca... - Foi interrompido.

– Não é por causa disso. - Disse Blaine limpando as lágrimas de suas bochechas.

– Como você pode fazer isso comigo? - Gritou na porta de sua casa, para todos os vizinhos e para quem mais quisesse ouvir. - Você disse que me amava. Você não tem sentimentos? - Kurt estava aos prantos. Não poderia deixar Blaine ir.

Blaine sentiu uma pontada no coração, então deu meia volta e foi até a porta da casa de Kurt, aonde o castanho se sentia perdido, sem mais vontade de viver.

– Comprei uma coisa pra você, de natal. - Entregou o embrulho que estava nas mãos.

Kurt sentiu o embrulho quadrado, uma caixa talvez. E assim que parou de prestar atenção ao namorado, ou ex-namorado, ouviu seus passos até a rua, ouviu Blaine entrar no carro e dar partida. Kurt desesperadamente correu atrás do carro. Blaine saiu dirigindo sem olhar para trás, apenas subiu a rua e desapareceu. Kurt continuava correndo, não sabia para onde ia, não enxergava nada, apenas não podia deixar Blaine ir embora.

Ao correr desastradamente, Kurt acabou tropeçando e caindo na rua lamenta.

– Blaine. - Sussurrou, apertando o embrulho contra si. Mas já era tarde demais, Blaine já havia ido embora.

**[...]**

– Aquele não é o Kurt?

Disse Finn no meio de uma conversa animada no carro com Carole e Burt. Todos olharam aquele jovem rapaz estirado no meio da rua, em prantos. Burt o levou nos braços até sua casa, mas Kurt se recusou a falar o que havia acontecido. Apenas pediu para ficar sozinho em seu quarto.

Após um banho Kurt sentou na janela de seu quarto e podia ouvir os brindes das outras casas. Era meia-noite, era oficialmente natal. De repente pequenas gotas preencheram o vidro da janela de onde Kurt estava, e a chuva tomava conta da rua. Kurt pegou em suas mãos a caixinha que havia ganhado do ex-namorado e a abriu.

Uma música suave tomou conta do lugar.

**Hold me close and hold me fast**

**The magic spell you cast**

**This is la vie en rose**

Mais algumas lágrimas caíam no rosto do castanho. Seus dedos checaram as coisas que haviam dentro daquela caixinha. O primeiro objeto que Kurt pegou havia sido um caco de vidro, o que o lembrou de como conheceu o namorado. Blaine havia ido embora e havia lhe dado presentes que o faziam lembrar de todos os momentos que passaram juntos, que sacana!

**When you kiss me Heaven sighs**

**And though I close my eyes**

**I see la vie en rose**

Alcançou também um papel pequeno, que em braille dizia Scary Movie 5. Kurt se lembrou do dia que havia ido ao cinema com Blaine, mesmo cego. Lembrou da semana após o filme, em que Blaine só conseguia falar sobre Lindsay Lohan e Charlie Sheen.

**When you press me to your heart**

**I'm in a world apart**

**A world where roses bloom**

Kurt dedilhou a caixinha e pegou o próximo objeto, era algo como um bichinho de pelúcia e pelo tato deduziu que era um panda, o que o fez seu coração doer ainda mais. Kurt havia dado para Blaine aquele pequeno panda. Kurt suspirou. O outro objeto era uma miniatura de carro, o que Blaine havia levado para casa no dia do casamento de Burt.

**And when you speak**

**Angels sing from above**

**Every day words seem**

**To turn into love songs**

De repente tudo começou a fazer sentido e Kurt percebeu que Blaine não havia lhe dado a caixinha com o intuito de o fazer lembrar, mas sim com o intuito de esquecer. Tudo de Kurt que havia na casa de Blaine, qualquer pedacinho que pudesse lembrar o castanho estava naquela caixa e Blaine estava apenas devolvendo para o dono.

**Give your heart and soul to me**

**And life will always be**

**La vie en rose**

Kurt fechou a caixinha, com lágrimas a escorrerem por seus olhos. Sua vida havia mudado completamente em oito meses, e agora mudaria novamente. Blaine queria que Kurt pegasse todos os momentos passados e jogasse no lixo, sem um motivo sequer. Kurt estava quebrado.

E, ao ouvir todos os vizinhos festejarem o natal, ao ouvir a música natalina vinda da rua e ouvir as gotas da chuva baterem na janela, Kurt nunca se sentiu tão mal. Talvez quando perdera sua mãe, mas agora perdera o namorado. Dezenove anos e duas perdas enormes em sua vida. A vida não é fácil, ou deus estava apenas brincando com o Hummel?


	26. XXVI

**N/A:** Atlanta era uma cidade na Austrália, mas com o tempo descobriram que nos Estados Unidos também tinha uma cidade chamada Atlanta, então mudaram a cidade da Austrália de nome. Não me lembro muito bem, mas ou é Sidney, ou é Weipa... Enfim, Blaine tá na Austrália!

* * *

– Ele não quer falar com ninguém, e Blaine não está atendendo ao telefone porque está dentro de um avião atravessando o oceano. Você é minha última esperança! - Finn se encostou ao lado do armário da amiga, fechando os olhos e lembrando a situação de Kurt.

A loira fechou seu armário e encarou o grandalhão.

– Deixe comigo.

**[...]**

Kurt estava deitado em sua cama, com seu travesseiro em cima de seu rosto. Estava assim fazia um tempo já. A tarefa de esquecer Blaine estava quase completa. Escorregou seus dedos até o criado-mudo.

_"São 15:30hrs. De um domingo, dia 31."_

Merda. A missão "esquecimento do médico fofo" foi totalmente arruinada. Kurt fechou seus olhos e ouviu batidas rápidas na porta.

– Posso entrar?

– Tenho escolha?

– Kurt, você está na fossa. - Quinn brincou, se jogando em cima do amigo. Kurt gargalhou por alguns segundos, mas depois se lembrou de que não estava bem o suficiente para rir. - Ei, qual é? Vai tirar essa bunda gorda de casa ou não?

– Não. - Falou gargalhando baixo.

Quinn torceu os lábios e caminhou até a cortina, a fechando. Kurt ouvia a loira em seu quarto, mas não tinha a menor ideia do que a líder de torcida estava fazendo. Tirou o travesseiro de cima de seu rosto e se sentou na cama, procurando algum sinal do que Quinn aprontava.

A loira saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Era isso? Ela iria embora? Já não bastava Kurt se sentir sozinho o suficiente, ainda acabava afastando as pessoas de si. Quando pensou em descer e chamar por Quinn, a loira já estava de volta ao quarto, mexendo na prateleira do Hummel.

– O que você está fazendo? - Perguntou curioso com uma pitada de ciúmes de suas coisas.

– Onde está aquele filme que você tanto me enche o saco para assistir com você? - Quinn deixou algo cair, mas não se importou. - Nossa, seu quarto é uma bagunça.

– Quinn! - Gritou, chamando a atenção da loira. - O que você está fazendo?

Quinn deu de ombros e ligou a televisão no canto do quarto de Kurt. Inseriu o dvd, pegou o controle em suas mãos e se sentou no lado vago da cama de Kurt. O castanho apenas a encarava, como se perguntasse qual diabos era sua intenção ali. Kurt queria ficar sozinho, com um ou mil travesseiros em seu rosto, queria fazer greve de conversações, greve de fome, greve de pensamentos. Queria apenas deitar e ficar ali, sem pensar, apenas deitado.

A loira deu uma colher para o amigo e pegou uma para si, enquanto colocava o pote de sorvete em seu colo.

– Quinn...? - Perguntou incerto.

– Olha Kurt, como é sua primeira vez nisso vou te ajudar. - Quinn deu play e o filme começou a rodar na televisão. - Términos são difíceis, sei que são. Veja por mim. Estou na casa do meu ex-namorado após pegar uma carona com ele e sua atual namorada, e saber que não posso descer as escadas porque senão vou presenciar uma imagem não muito agradável dos dois se devorando no sofá da sala. - Kurt soltou um sorriso bobo. - Mas como qualquer término, nenhum é mortal. - Abriu o pote de sorvete de flocos e colocou entre os dois corpos. - Temos que levantar a cabeça e ficar firmes, porque eles não devem **nunca** saber que estamos por baixo. E como dizem, sempre há um vencedor e um perdedor após um término... Você quer ser qual dos dois? - Quinn encarou Kurt.

– Você é qual dos dois? - Falou Kurt limpando a garganta e mudando o foco da conversa.

– Bom, como eu disse, Finn está aos beijos com Rachel Berry nesse exato momento... Acho que eu ganhei essa, certo? - Ambos os amigos gargalharam.

– Obrigado. - Disse Kurt apoiando sua cabeça no ombro da loira.

– Você fica me devendo uma. - Sorriu. - Mas agora me conte a história do filme porque estou sem entender nada até agora.

– Então, Baby viaja com seus pais e fica entediada a viagem toda, quando descobre uma festa escondida entre os arbustos. Lá ela dança com um professor de dança, por quem acaba se apaixonando e... - Quinn o interrompeu.

– Chato.

– Apenas... Preste atenção. Dirty Dancing é um clássico!

Quinn não prestou muita atenção ao filme, apenas prestou atenção no sorriso nos lábios de Kurt ao "assistir" ao filme e devorar o pote de sorvete praticamente sozinho. Era sua primeira experiência em términos de namoro. Quinn não podia prometer que o coração do cego nunca mais se quebraria, mas poderia prometer que estaria ali para juntar os pedaços. 

Kurt foi se recuperando com o tempo. Seria idiotice minha falar que ele havia esquecido o médico, sentia a mesma falta de antes, mas agora Kurt sabia controlar. Seus dedos tremiam para não discar o número do moreno em seu celular, mas preferiu esperar Blaine o ligar. Ele nunca ligou.

Kurt já comia normalmente e fazia planos para a cirurgia que iria fazer - sim, ele se arriscaria por dois motivos. O primeiro era que talvez isso o desse a chance de voltar a enxergar, e para Kurt, esse era o que o garoto mais queria no momento. Mas não sejamos bobos, Kurt estava morrendo de medo da cirurgia, de acontecer alguma coisa errada, mas não desistiu, pois no fundo esperava que Blaine voltasse, nem que fosse para um rápido "não faça isso". Blaine nunca voltou.

Blaine partira em dezembro. Dia 25 de dezembro. E desde então Kurt não teve nenhuma notícia do moreno. As folhas das árvores de Lima começavam a brotar e toda a neve que antes preenchia a rua havia escorrido para um bueiro mais próximo. Era o jeito do mês de março dar "olá".

Kurt se sentiu particularmente empolgado naquele dia. O motivo de tamanha alegria estava dentro de uma caixinha de música ao lado de sua cama. Tomou um banho rápido (e com rápido, eu quis dizer demorado, porque afinal, ele era Kurt Hummel), colocou roupas simples (as mais chiques do guarda-roupas) e pegou seu ticket dentro da caixinha, rápido o suficiente para impedir aquela maldita bailarina de cantar. La Vie en Rose costumava ser uma das músicas preferidas de Kurt, agora... Agora era só uma lembrança ruim.

Kurt desceu as escadas correndo, ignorando o perigo que pudesse ser. Hoje fazia exatamente um ano que perdera a visão, mas o castanho conhecia aquela casa de canto por canto. Chegou ao andar de baixo, escutando risadas vindas da cozinha, então caminhou até Finn e Rachel.

– Ainda não acredito que estamos indo para Nova Iorque. - Gritou.

– É só por alguns dias, até acharmos um lugar para morar, mas é maravilhoso! - Rachel abraçou o amigo, Finn apenas sorria.

– Onde está Quinn? - Perguntou confuso. Havia ouvido a voz da loira também.

– Foi atender um telefonema de Carl. - Finn revirou os olhos. Não que estivesse com ciúmes da ex-namorada, mas é que Finn sempre teve esse comportamento que, mesmo se não quisesse, tudo que um dia já havia o pertencido, ainda era seu.

– Bom. - Kurt batia palmas. - Minhas malas já estão prontas, meu pai disse que daqui a alguns minutos estará em casa para nos levar ao aeroporto e estou com o ticket de embarque em minhas mãos! - Disse animado. - Falta alguma coisa?

– Que tal um abraço de despedida? - Perguntou Carole com uma voz chorosa. Kurt correu até a mãe e a abraçou com todas as forças.

– Ei, eu volto em uma, duas semanas no máximo. - A abraçou da mesma maneira que Carole havia o abraçado meses atrás, um pouco antes de terminar com Blaine. Aquele maldito cheiro do cabelo de Carole lembrou Kurt daquele dia, o que fez o castanho tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Não demorou muito até Burt chegar em casa. Carregaram a caminhonete do mecânico com as malas de Rachel, Finn, Kurt e Quinn. As duas mulheres estavam no banco de trás conversando animadas sobre John Mayer ser visto em um voo para Nova Iorque e sobre a possibilidade delas o encontrarem no aeroporto. Finn jogava algum jogo no celular, flappy bird era seu nome. Tinha sua testa franzida e seus dedos tremiam: como um jogo poderia ser tão horrível? Faltava apenas Kurt para poderem ir até o aeroporto.

Kurt se despedia da madrasta e a prometia que iria voltar em breve. O castanho deu uma última suspirada antes de sair do conforto de sua casa e caminhou até o carro com o pai. Colocou seus óculos escuros e guardou sua bengala, ficando de frente para o homem mais velho.

– Kurt... - Disse Burt com os olhos marejados.

– Pai, se você chorar eu choro, e se eu chorar meus olhos vão começar a doer e você vai me impedir de entrar naquele avião. - Kurt soltou uma risada gostosa. - Todos sabemos que meus sonhos de morar em Nova Iorque, broadway, vogue e tudo mais estão arruinados...

– Não fale assim...

– Não estou me tratando como vítima, estou falando a verdade. - Kurt segurou as duas mãos do mais velho. - Você sabe que só estou acompanhando o casal do ano porque tenho uma consulta marcada com o oftalmologista mais famoso de Nova Iorque. Quinn irá me levar até o consultório enquanto Finn e Rachel escolhem uma casa, e iremos agendar minha cirurgia. Sei que Blaine falava que era perigoso, - Suspirou ao lembrar do ex. - mas é um risco que tenho que tomar. Já conversamos sobre isso, certo?

– Sim, mas... - Burt deixou uma lágrima rolar em seu rosto. - Já não me bastasse o que aconteceu com você naquele maldito dia, te ver imóvel em uma cama cheio de machucados... Não quero passar por aquele desespero novamente.

– O que é isso? Nem parece o Burt Hummel que eu conheço! - Kurt abraçou o pai, que puxou o filho pra perto (muito perto). - Eu vou ficar bem. Nós vamos ficar bem! Se esse médico também falar que a cirurgia é de risco, eu não a faço. Assim fica melhor pra você?

Burt assentiu, ainda perdido na curva do pescoço do filho. Ficaram alguns segundos ainda abraçados, quando o mais velho soltou o castanho para ir.

– Agora vá, antes que você perca esse voo e fale que foi minha culpa. - Deu uns tapinhas nas costas do filho.

Kurt sorriu para o pai e entrou no carro. Finn acenou para a mãe, assim como Rachel e Quinn e logo o carro descia a rua. O caminho até o aeroporto foi silencioso. Kurt apreciava o vento da janela em seu rosto, e se odiou pelo fato de não enxergar nada em sua primeira vez à Nova Iorque, mas sabia que isso era uma condição temporária.

Assim que o avião pousou e todos os adolescentes finalmente estavam no saguão do maior aeroporto do país. Nova Iorque os chamava cada vez mais forte. O barulho era imenso, quase ensurdecedor e Kurt queria naquela hora não ter melhorado sua audição durante a cegueira. Mas apesar de todos os sons, as pessoas os empurrando para passar ou a confusão no canto do aeroporto, um sorriso se instava nos rostos daqueles jovens.

– Nova Iorque. - Rachel gritou animada.

Finn suspirou e caminhou com a morena até os taxis. Quinn "engalfinhou" seu braço no do amigo e foi atrás do grandalhão e da judia. O taxi seguiu até uma cafeteria apertada entre dois prédios, mas para o alívio dos jovens aventureiros, estava praticamente vazia.

– Um cupcake e uma água com gás para Rachel... - A garçonete leu o nome no café. - Um donut e um achocolatado para Finn e um média expresso para Kurt. - A garçonete finalmente olhou para Quinn. - Um prezzel para Quinn, junto com um cappuccino e o número do meu telefone.

E com uma piscadinha saiu de cena, rebolando enquanto levava as bandejas de volta para o balcão.

– Nem em Nova Iorque, Quinn?

Rachel gargalhava, mas a loira apenas deu de ombros. Alguns minutos se passaram e a conversa foi ficando mais animada. Rachel e Kurt tagarelavam sobre os musicais, peças que estavam em cartaz por toda a Time Square, já Finn e Quinn se perguntavam se o hotel tinha canais esportivos.

– Então... - Rachel mudou de assunto, chamando a atenção de todos. - Daqui a alguns minutos temos um encontro com Belle, a nossa corretora. Nos e-mails ela me disse que tem ótimos apartamentos, e que o preço é maravilhoso... - Sorria.

– Porém...?

– Como você sabe que tem um porém, Quinn?

– Apenas diga. - Deu uma mordida em seu café-da-tarde.

– Porém... - Quinn sorriu e Rachel se deu por vencida. - Porém o aluguel só começa a baratear a partir de quatro moradores. Finn e eu já nos decidimos e iremos morar aqui, e qualquer um desses apartamentos será nosso.

– Isso é você pedindo para morarmos com você? - Quinn franziu o cenho.

– Eu venho. - Kurt deu de ombros.

– Mesmo? - Assentiu. - E você, Quinn? Por favor...

– Que seja. Mas quero que meu quarto seja o mais longe do de vocês. Não quero ter que ouvir o barulho das banhas de Finn se esfregando em você. - Fingiu uma cara de nojo.

– Tudo bem. - Finn sorriu sem graça. - Caraca, já estamos atrasados. Vamos?

O casal se levantou da mesa, mas Quinn e Kurt continuaram sentados. A loira encarou o cego por alguns segundos, e voltou a encarar Rachel e Finn.

– N-nós... - Perdeu as palavras.

– Tenho uma consulta marcada daqui a alguns minutos também. Foi por esse motivo que vim para Nova Iorque, mas boa sorte, escolham o melhor apartamento possível. Provavelmente o que Rachel gostar, eu apoio. - Kurt deu um sorriso fraco.

– Hey, bro. - Finn andou até o irmão. - Então quer dizer que você vai mesmo fazer essa cirurgia? Poxa, você se lembra do que Blaine disse. É arriscado e pode até te matar!

Kurt limpou a garganta e completou: - Não dou a mínima pro que Blaine disse. Vou me consultar com um médico aqui em Nova Iorque e ele vai me aconselhar se devo fazer ou não. - Os jovens sentiram o desprezo na voz de Kurt. - O nome dele é George Whil, e dizem que ele é um dos melhores.

– Se você diz... - Finn deu de ombros. Deu um abraço caloroso no irmão e na amiga e se despediu da cafeteria, indo encontrar a corretora de imóveis. Quinn segurou a mão do melhor amigo e ficaram ali por mais algum tempo, não muito para não se atrasarem.

O taxi até o consultório do doutor Whil demorou anos para chegar. Kurt poderia contar quantos segundos faltavam para o próximo semáforo abrir, e para o outro fechar. Porque diabos Nova Iorque estava tão agitada em plena segunda-feira? Mais alguns minutos e o maldito taxi estacionou em frente a um enorme edifício - não como se Kurt pudesse ver, mas ele sentiu o sol se esconder atrás de uma enorme plataforma.

Pagaram quase todo seu orçamento do final de semana naquela consulta, mas Kurt tinha um sorriso no rosto e não se arrependia de ter gasto um centavo. Entrando no prédio caminharam até o elevador, já que o tal consultório ficava no sexto-andar.

– Está com medo? - Quinn pegou a mão do amigo.

– Apavorado. - Apertou a mão de Quinn novamente.

Os amigos andaram de mãos dadas até a porta com enormes letras que diziam Dr. George Whil, oftalmologista geral. Quinn deu o primeiro passo e logo estavam dentro da sala do doutor. Kurt tinha em mãos seus antigos exames com o Doutor Anderson e esperava ansiosamente sua vez.

– Kurt Hummel, o doutor irá vê-lo agora.

Disse uma secretária baixinha que Quinn julgou já ter visto em algum lugar antes, mas ignorou e acompanhou o Hummel até a sala de George. Era grande e bem decorada, e Quinn pode jurar que suas pernas bambolearam assim que viu o doutor. Porque todos os oftalmologistas eram gatos?

– Sr. Hummel, queira se sentar, sim? - Falou o homem com uma voz grossa, porém amigável. Kurt associou a voz e o nome ao de George Clooney, então era isso. A partir de agora, seu médico era George Clooney. - Tudo bem?

– Digamos que meus dias andam escuros. - Brincou, fazendo o médico dar uma gargalhada baixa.

– Vejo aqui em seus exames anteriores que você tinha um dos melhores médicos para seu caso, o doutor... Anderson. - Dizia folheando os papeis. - Porque encerrou suas consultas com ele?

– Hm... - Kurt gaguejou. - E-ele se mudou, encerrou os serviços na minha cidade. Disseram que o senhor é o melhor, então talvez pudesse me ajudar. - Sorriu sem jeito. Quinn ainda estava babando pelo médico.

– Senhor? Muita formalidade para um médico de 27 anos. Me chame apenas de George. - Kurt sentiu um frio percorrer por sua espinha. - Mas então, Kurt, o que você veio exatamente fazer aqui?

– George. - Repetiu para si mesmo. - Como o Blai...-Doutor Anderson colocou nos meus exames, eu ainda tenho sensibilidade à luz, dores de cabeça, enjoos... - Foi interrompido.

– E ele te recomendou a rara cirurgia de Recuperação de Sulco e Fluídos? - Perguntou antecipado.

– Não, não. Ele achava muito arriscado e tinha medo que pudesse me perder... - O médico arqueou uma sobrancelha. - ...Perder um paciente na mesa de cirurgia. Mas eu li, pesquisei sobre essa cirurgia e mesmo tendo apenas 55% de chances de voltar a enxergar, ou até mesmo, continuar vivo... - Engoliu seco. - É algo que eu quero fazer, e se você me falar que não, irei provavelmente atrás de outro médico até achar algum que aceite essa opção.

– Bom, Kurt... - George tirou seus óculos e colocou sob a mesa. Procurava algum modo de dizer que não soasse como "hey, seja minha cobaia", mas precisava. - E-eu aprovo essa cirurgia.

– Mesmo? - Perguntou Quinn, saindo de seu devaneio.

O que George estava pensando? Não podia pegar uma pessoa e simplesmente a deixar fazer uma cirurgia arriscada para terminar seu livro. É claro que, se a cirurgia ocorresse tudo certo, George ficaria entre os médicos oftalmologistas mais conhecidos do mundo, mas se não desse, a vida desse garoto estaria em jogo. O médico podia ver através dos óculos escuro do cego a esperança, o brilho nos olhos de Kurt.

– Mesmo, doutor? - Kurt tinha uma pitada de esperança.

– S-sim. - "George, seu maluco. O que você está fazendo? Ele é apenas um garoto de 18 anos, que ficou cego por causa de um acidente lastimável e você está o usando como cobaia?" dizia o lado sensato de seu cérebro, porém também havia o lado irracional que gritava "que se dane, faça isso logo! Seu livro completo pode trazer à outras famílias experiências, e se esse garoto morrer na sala de cirurgia, será apenas uma fatalidade, nada que seja sua culpa". George ignorou seus pensamentos e resolveu seguir o lado errado. - Mas é claro que precisamos ter uma bateria de exames antes... - GEORGE! - Mas, sim, eu posso ser seu oftalmologista.

Kurt tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, de orelha à orelha praticamente. Quinn abraçou o amigo e ficaram de mãos dadas esperando o médico terminar de observar os exames.

– E então, doutor... Qual é o primeiro passo? - Perguntou se recuperando das lágrimas.

– Bom... - Fechou o prontuário de Kurt. - Primeiramente teremos que fazer uma cirurgia básica antes da principal. Ela irá raspar sua córnea para deixá-la pronta para a cirurgia de maior risco... - O médico suava frio. Como conseguia ser tão malvado com um menino cheio de esperanças? - Como seu caso é muito, mas muito raro, queria pedir sua permissão para fazer um pequeno documentário, coisa básica, para uso pessoal... Apenas relatando a cirurgia e os resultados depois dela.

– Tudo bem, parece justo. - Quinn assentiu, e Kurt concordou com a loira.

– Dependendo de sua pressa, as coisas irão se ajustar... Como aonde fazer a cirurgia, e com quem fazer.

– O quanto antes possível. - Atropelou o médico. - Confio em você! Escolha o médico, o lugar e até a cor dos lençóis. - Falou confiante.

_– Kurt, você não acha que está indo rápido demais?_– Sussurrou Quinn, mas Kurt deu de ombros. Seu coração batia forte. Queria, mais do que tudo, voltar a enxergar e pular essa fase horrível de sua vida.

– Tudo bem. Irei agendar sua primeira cirurgia para semana que vem. - Kurt assentia animado. - Irei lhes dar um documento com seus dados para preencherem, e assim que estiver tudo pronto, lhes mando as passagens. Obviamente, o hospital cobrirá todas as despesas.

– Passagens? - Perguntou Kurt curioso.

– Sim. A cirurgia pré-recuperação de sulcos e fluídos é bem rara e somente um hospital é capaz de fazê-la com cem por cento de exatidão, então mandaremos você e toda sua família para um hotel perto desse hospital.

– E onde fica? - Quinn perguntou animada. Estava louca para tirar férias mesmo.

– Em Atlanta, na Austrália.


	27. XXVII

- Kurt, espera! - Quinn correu atrás do amigo pelos corredores do prédio.

- Porque essas coisas só acontecem comigo?! - Perguntou quase berrando, para todos escutarem. - E-eu achei que já tivesse superado, mas de repente a vida vem e esfrega Blaine em mim novamente e eu... E-eu não quero vê-lo... - Colocou as mãos na cintura, tentando esconder o quanto estava abalado.

- Mas não era isso que você queria, afinal? - O castanho suspirou fundo. - Eu te conheço até demais, Hummel. - Quinn caminhou até o amigo, o abraçando. - Você acha que eu não leio o que restou do brilho dos seus olhos? Há um ano você conheceu aquele médico por quem se apaixonou, então não venha querer falar pra mim que não quer vê-lo, porque sei que você quer.

- Quinn... - Afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço da loira.

- Precisamos ir para Atlanta. - Kurt levantou seu rosto com o cenho franzido. - Sim, eu sei que você achava que eu iria te falar para seguir em frente e esquecer esse médico que abalou seu mundo, mas isso vem com o tempo. Baseado nas coisas que sei, precisamos saber por que ele te abandonou. Então, vai aceitar as passagens?

- Quinn... - Falou com um sorriso estranho no rosto, que Quinn não decifrou se era bom ou ruim. - Quando eu penso uma coisa, você faz exatamente outra. Talvez seja por isso que eu te odeio.

- Você me ama. - Corrigiu a loira, tirando um sorriso do rosto do castanho. - Mas agora precisamos dar um jeito de contar para seus pais...

O sorriso de Kurt se desfez.

**[...]**

Finn e Rachel acharam um apartamento perfeito na parte rica de Nova Iorque, a alguns minutos da Broadway. Kurt particularmente amou o apartamento, Quinn só sorriu quando viu seu quarto com uma cama de casal enorme e televisão à cabo. O aluguel era um pouco salgado, mas por um lugar daqueles valia à pena. A semana toda Kurt não havia comentado nada sobre Atlanta com os pais, ou com Rachel e Finn, mas já havia confirmado seis passagens para Atlanta com o doutor Whil.

O avião aterrissou em Ohio depois de um voo tranquilo. Kurt dormiu a viagem inteira, mas em seus sonhos pode ouvir Quinn tagarelando com Rachel sobre Atlanta, sobre cangurus, animais bizarros e qualquer outra coisa que se relacione à Austrália. Burt foi buscar os jovens no aeroporto, e Kurt ficou calado a viagem toda. Seu pai foi o único a perceber, e quando o Hummel menor era perguntado sobre a consulta ele apenas respondia um rápido "foi legal". Quinn se recusava a contar alguma coisa.

Foi no almoço quando as coisas explodiram.

- E a consulta, como foi, filho? - Carole perguntou enquanto servia os brócolis.

- Foi bom. - Quinn completou, ironizando Kurt.

- Foi legal. - Finn também entrou na brincadeira.

- Nada de mais... - Rachel gargalhava baixo.

- Na verdade, foi um pouco estressante. - Burt levantou os olhos encarando o filho terminar de contar. - O doutor George (Clooney) é bem simpático, e disse que a cirurgia de reconstrução, recuperação, ou sei lá, é recomendada por ele e por outros médicos. Mas antes dela, preciso fazer uma pré-cirurgia, pequena e de pouco risco. - Assentiu enquanto comia seu pedaço de frango.

- I-isso é maravilhoso. - Burt tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Queria mencionar o quanto Blaine foi idiota por não ter deixado Kurt fazer a cirurgia, mas desde que o moreno se foi, seu nome não era mais tocado naquela casa. O fato era que, tirando Kurt, todos ainda estavam bravos com o moreno, e com razão. Acharam Kurt perdido, aos prantos no meio da rua e Blaine? Havia ido embora. Não atendia ligações, não respondia mensagens e não mantinha mais contato. Se Burt visse Blaine na frente... Honraria o nome dos Hummel.

- Porém... - Kurt sussurrou e Burt não gostou nem um pouco desse tom de voz. - Essa pré-cirurgia precisa ser feita com uma semana de antecedência da outra, porque precisam pegar uma réplica de córnea, compararem com meus exames e tudo mais. Coisas de médico.

- E qual é o porém disso? - Perguntou Burt.

- É uma cirurgia muito rara... - Kurt hesitou. Quinn percebeu que o castanho quase gritava por ajuda.

- E também é muito cara. Mas o médico falou que sua clínica irá pagar, já que é uma cirurgia que faz um médico ficar conhecido por séculos. E como é tão rara e especial, só tem um lugar que ela possa ser feita com total acompanhamento e ajuda médica. - Quinn assentiu e Burt já viu onde isso iria chegar.

- E por acaso esse lugar é do outro lado do Oceano? - Perguntou pressionando as têmporas, tentando associar uma coisa à outra.

- Sim... - Kurt sussurrou. - M-mas não tem nada a ver com Blaine. É que Atlanta ficou conhecida como a capital da oftalmologia e lá tem as melhores máquinas, e os melhores consultórios e... - Burt o interrompeu.

- Me pergunto por que Blaine se mudou pra lá. - Falou irônico e Kurt se sentiu mal por um momento. - Kurt, eu te amo, você é meu filho e quando surgiu com essa ideia maluca de cirurgia para voltar a enxergar eu te apoiei, mesmo tendo a mesma opinião que Blaine. Se isso pode te matar, não é uma coisa boa. Como todo pai te apoiei, mas você **tem certeza** que está fazendo isso por você?

- S-sim, pai. - Engoliu seco. - Ser cego é um saco. Sei que aprendi coisas, sentidos e braille, mas que é um saco é. Sinto falta de enxergar coisas simples, nem que seja Finn andando de cueca pela casa...

- Ei!

- Mas é algo que antes eu sequer me importava e agora são coisas pelas quais eu mataria para ter novamente. Eu quero volta a enxergar, quero ser uma pessoal normal de novo! - Suspirou, desabafando.

- O que vocês acham? - Burt perguntou, ainda sem expressar nenhum tipo de opinião.

- Eu acho que se isso for fazer Kurt calar essa boca e parar de resmungar, está tudo bem. - Quinn gargalhou baixo ao levar um chute do castanho.

- Se é algo que ele quer, e se isso for trazer o velho sorriso de Kurt novamente... - Rachel falou sincera e Finn assentiu.

Carole apenas lançou um olhar de conforto para Burt, que se deu por vencido.

- Então, o que posso fazer? - Ergueu os braços.

- Isso é um "sim, vamos à Atlanta"? - Kurt perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Parece que sim.

Kurt sentiu como se fosse pular por cima da mesa e dar um abraço no pai, mas guardou o sentimento para si. Apenas soltou um sorriso enorme de satisfação e continuou o almoço. Burt não era tolo, sabia que Anderson estaria lá e sabia que isso mexeria com o emocional do seu pequeno menino, mas que tipo de pai seria se proibisse o filho de voltar a enxergar?

Mas quero ter uma conversa com esse tal médico de Nova Iorque.

- Qual é o nome dele mesmo? - Finn perguntou curioso.

- George Whil.

**[...]**

_"George Whil é o nome dele."_ Finn falou por telefone. - "_Se Kurt descobrir que ainda mantenho contato com você ele vai colocar fogo no meu corpo, assim como Burt e minha mãe. Mas você é o único que pode ajudar."_

_"Eu entendo, Finn."_ Blaine colocou o telefone no viva-voz e terminou de vestir seu (novo) jaleco branco. - _"Nunca ouvi falar desse tal George Whil, aliás."_

_"Kurt diz que ele soa como o George Clooney, e que não só aceitou ser o cirurgião, mas como falou que recomendaria a cirurgia meses atrás... Eu pesquisei, li os e-mails que me mandou. Essa cirurgia é praticamente um suicídio."_ Blaine ignorou a parte de seu cérebro que tendia por ciúmes e tentou ser o mais racional possível.

_"Finn, essa cirurgia é arriscada, e falei todas aquelas coisas porque me preocupo com Kurt. Agora tenho que desligar porque meu turno me chama, mas irei pesquisar melhor sobre esse Doutor Whil e depois conversamos."_ Blaine hesitou. - _"E Finn, obrigado por todas essas informações, de Kurt e de vocês..."_

_"Eu ainda não entendo porque você foi embora. Ainda tenho um pé atrás com você por ter deixado Kurt tão quebrado e sozinho, mas não vou te julgar sem antes saber os motivos. Cada coisa com seu tempo. Bom trabalho, te mando mensagem quando Kurt não estiver por perto e você puder me ligar e..."_ Finn congelou do outro lado da linha. Blaine pode ouvir outra voz ao fundo do telefone. **_"Com quem está falando, Finn? ..."_** Blaine congelou ao ouvir Kurt. Sua voz parecia diferente, parecia distante._ "...Com os pais de Rachel. É-é melhor levá-la para casa... Adeus, Hiram."_ E Finn desligou o telefone.

Blaine se lembrava como era a voz de Kurt, mas nunca havia a ouvido tão distante e fria, como se Kurt tivesse passado por muita coisa, ou por algo muito ruim, capaz de o abalar de forma intensa. Suspirou. Era o culpado por tudo isso.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso por mim. - Katie estava na porta do quarto de Blaine. - Você não queria vir para Atlanta.

Blaine caminhou até a irmã e beijou sua testa. Ela era tão indefesa, tão frágil e Blaine podia ver em seus olhos o brilho perdido feito por Mark. Ele não podia conviver com a ideia de ter feito o mesmo que Mark fez com Katie, com Kurt. Era abominável a ideia de abandonar alguém, mas ele o fez.

- Você vai para a instituição hoje? - Perguntou o médico ainda com os lábios colados na testa da irmã.

- Sim, daqui a pouco. Ethan vem me pegar... - Katie sentiu no ar Blaine maliciando a coisa. - Nem começa, pandinha!

- Nos vemos mais tarde. - E Blaine caminhou até seu carro, dirigindo até o hospital onde era o oftalmologista geral.

Blaine podia ter o maior cargo dali, receber quase o triplo de salário que recebia antes e ser um dos mais famosos médicos que ainda vivem, mas tudo ia embora quando andava por aqueles corredores. Sebastian fazia de tudo para que Blaine não ficasse mal, ou sentisse saudades, mas o que mais machucava era saber que não foi naquele hospital que conheceu Kurt.

Blaine já havia sofrido de coração partido e saudades antes, mas nunca como agora. Sentiu na pele quando seu primeiro namorado se foi por causa de trabalho, doeu, mas nada se comparava à saudades que sentia agora.

**[...]**

**ALGUNS DIAS DEPOIS**

- Cadê minhas malas? - Kurt gritava escada abaixo.

- Estão no carro. - Burt falava enquanto tentava andar e colocar o calçado ao mesmo tempo. - Carole, onde estão meus óculos?

- No seu rosto. - Gargalhou. - Onde estão Finn, Rachel e Quinn?

- No carro.

Kurt chegou no primeiro andar vestindo suas melhores roupas, usando seu melhor perfume e vestindo seu melhor sorriso. Tinha duas malas em mãos, mesmo já tendo carregado o carro com duas.

- Kurt, é Atlanta, não é a abertura da Fashion Week. - Falou o pai sincero, mas conhecia o filho então deu de ombros e carregou as malas no carro.

- Se o avião ter excesso de bagagem, todos irão saber que a culpa é do Hummel. - Gritou Quinn do lado de fora da casa, fazendo Kurt gargalhar baixo.

Carole terminou de fechar as janelas e finalmente trancou a porta da frente. Minutos depois todos os seis já estavam sentados dentro do avião, que decolava com destino à Atlanta, Austrália. Kurt suspirou, levando em mãos um pequeno panda de pelúcia. Estaria mentindo se falasse que não se vestiu assim na possibilidade de encontrar o ex-namorado.


	28. XXVIII

**N/A:** como eu disse em uma das notas anteriores, Atlanta é o velho nome da cidade, muitos anos atrás e eu só sabia disso por que vi um filme velho pra caralho que tratava da cidade como Atlanta... na verdade, o nome atual é Sydney, sim, a capital... mas pra não ter que mudar a história toda, vou me referir como Atlanta e vocês fingem que está escrito Sydney :)

* * *

**125 HORAS ANTES DA CIRURGIA**

A família Hummel-Hudson, Rachel e Quinn ficaram em um hotel cinco estrelas, com direito à carro alugado e tudo mais, tudo pago pela Clínica de Oftalmologia Whil. Kurt estranhou de início o interesse de George em si, em pagar todas essas coisas caras para um menino desconhecido fazer uma cirurgia, mas assim que viu o tamanho do closet do hotel, ignorou suas ideias. Os quartos ficaram separados por Carole e Burt em um, Rachel e Quinn em outro (para a infelicidade da loira que tinha que dormir com os roncos da judia), Finn em um e Kurt em outro separado. Finn até sugeriu em dormir no mesmo quarto que o irmão, mas as roupas de Kurt ocuparam todo o espaço do closet, e desistiu na hora.

Não haviam saído do hotel ainda, mas Atlanta era maravilhosa. Os quartos tinham uma ótima visão para o mar e os jovens só falavam em como aquela visão era linda (irônico, não?). Kurt aproveitava o vento entrando em seu quarto, aproveitava o som tranquilo vindo do rádio enquanto lia um livro em braille que achou perto da escrivaninha de centro.

Tudo parecia bem. Kurt estava sentado em sua cama, usando roupas confortáveis (até demais... Kurt tinha quase certeza que aquela camiseta cinza que usava era de Blaine). Seu celular repousava em cima do criado-mudo ao lado de sua caixinha de música, ouvia a ruir do rádio procurando alguma estação para tocar e respirava um ar fresco que saía do ar-condicionado. Estava em paz. 

**96 HORAS ANTES DA CIRURGIA**

– Eu poderia desconfiar... - Blaine tirou seus óculos de leitura e apertou as têmporas, fechando lentamente a tela de seu macbook.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Katie sentiu o clima ruim no ar. Ainda sentada no sofá, apenas encarou o irmão.

– Kurt tem esse novo médico que recomendou a cirurgia. - Saiu de sua mesa e caminhou até Katie, se sentando ao lado da irmã. - Doutor Whil, já ouviu falar?

– Whil... George P. Whil? Eu lia alguns de seus livros para as crianças... Ele é um dos melhores, por que está tão preocupado? Kurt está em boas mãos.

– Duvido disso. - Encostou sua cabeça no peito do sofá e fechou os olhos, suspirando. - Está em toda a internet que Whil vai encerrar sua coletânea de livros sobre oftalmologia. Não discordo de você, todos os livros do cara são ótimos... Devo ter uns cinco no meu escritório.

– Mas?

– Mas eu sinto que tem algo de errado. Kurt se consultou com ele semana retrasada e quatorze dias depois ele simplesmente manda um paciente para o outro lado do Oceano porque "quer ajudar"? - Fez aspas com os dedos, sem se importar com Katie não pudendo ver. - E seu último livro ainda está sendo escrito, é sobre uma garota que não aceitava seu destino, não aceitou ter perdido a visão e fazia de tudo para enxergar novamente, de simpatias até as mais duras cirurgias...

– E você acha que ele quer usar Kurt para terminar seu livro? - Perguntou Katie.

– É horrível pensar isso de um médico tão respeitado, mas sim. Eu temo que sim. A diretoria do hospital me contou que Whil chega amanhã de manhã... Talvez eu converse com ele para saber sobre... - Katie o interrompeu.

– Blaine, você está se ouvindo? Você terminou com Kurt de um jeito horrível, não explicou que estava se mudando do país por minha causa e não atendeu as ligações de ninguém durante dois meses. Você acha que tem o direito de interferir nas decisões de Kurt? - O médico engoliu seco, não esperando essas palavras saírem da boca da irmã. - Eu sei que doeu, do mesmo jeito que doeu em mim me distanciar de Mark, mas você precisa deixar isso pra lá.

– M-mas...

– Blaine, você acha que Whil irá fazer algum mal à um paciente? Você só está com ciúmes porque Kurt está se consultando com ele, e não com você, e isso é ser egoísta. Queria que Kurt pegasse um avião, atravessasse metade do globo apenas para uma consulta com um cara que o abandonou em pleno natal?

– Por que você está sendo tão mal?

– Porque alguém precisa te dar um choque de realidade. Kurt ficará em Atlanta por cinco dias, vocês não terão a chance de conversar e sequer se ver. Por que fica alimentando essa ideia de que vocês se encontrarão e ficarão juntos novamente? - Blaine abriu a boca, mas nada saiu dela. Estava sem palavras.

Katie estava certa. Kurt estava em Atlanta apenas para fazer uma cirurgia (qual Blaine deixou bem claro que não estaria presente) e depois voltaria para Nova Iorque para fazer a segunda e última etapa da cirurgia, isso se ocorresse tudo certo durante a primeira. O médico abraçou a irmã e deixou os sentimentos voltarem, voltarem com força, precisava daquilo. Não havia esquecido Kurt, mas precisava. 

**72 HORAS ANTES DA CIRURGIA**

Andou por aqueles corredores como se fosse uma das últimas vezes que precisasse entrar em um hospital. Sentiu aquele cheiro de luvas de borracha e estetoscópios como se nunca mais fosse senti-los. Entrou no consultório oftalmológico do Centro de Oftalmologia de Atlanta de mãos dadas com Quinn.

– Você deve ser o Sr. Hummel, certo? - Perguntou uma japonesa baixinha que recepcionava os pacientes. Quinn assentiu com a cabeça rapidamente. - Um minuto que o doutor Whil já irá lhe atender.

Agradeceram e se sentaram em um sofá confortável da sala de espera. Quinn tentou folhear algumas revistas, mas só havia panfletos sobre olhos e doação de córnea, nada do que a loira fosse gostar.

– Você acredita que sua cirurgia vai ser daqui a três dias? - Perguntou a loira enquanto mandava algumas mensagens pelo celular.

– Parece que foi ontem que tudo aconteceu. - Suspirou.

Quinn iria contar uma piada que acabara de receber por mensagem de Carl porém George Clooney na versão médico acabara de entrar na sala, com um sorriso enorme. Quinn podia jurar que terminaria com Carl por mensagem se o médico lhe desse uma pequena piscada de olho.

– Kurt, pronto para a consulta preparatória? - George caminhou até o cego.

– Desde o primeiro dia cego. - Sorriu e se levantou, acompanhado de Quinn.

O médico lentamente levou seus dedos até os olhos de Kurt e tirou os óculos escuros que o castanho usava.

– Breve você não precisará mais usar óculos de sol. - Kurt abriu um sorriso. - Bem... Na verdade, não tão breve assim porque se na cirurgia ocorrer tudo certo você terá que ficar um tempo longe de muita claridade e tomar cuidados e... - Kurt o interrompeu.

– Eu entendi a intenção da frase. Podemos entrar?

O doutor assentiu e levou a loira e o castanho até uma sala enorme, cheia de aparelhos que Quinn nem imaginava para quê serviam. Kurt se sentou na pequena maca que ficava no canto da sala enquanto George mexia em alguns papeis em cima de uma mesa. Quinn observou cada canto da sala com seus olhos.

– Esse é seu escritório? - Perguntou ela ainda olhando os certificados na parede.

– Não, é de um antigo colega de faculdade meu que acabou se mudando pra cá logo depois de terminar o colégio. Ele me emprestou para cuidar de Kurt. - Sorriu e Quinn continuou a observar as paredes e os aparelhos de perto. - Cuidado para não quebrar nada. Essas máquinas costumam ser uma fortuna.

– Estou bem. - Assentiu no momento que esbarrou em um fio no chão e caiu em cima de uma mesa com alguns protótipos de globo ocular. O médico lançou um olhar agressivo para Quinn que corou na hora e tratou de ajuntar os "olhos" que estavam rolando pelo chão. - Culpa minha.

– E de quem mais seria? - Perguntou o doutor escondendo uma risada.

Kurt deixou as mãos do médico tocarem seu rosto, trazendo certa nostalgia de um tal médico de cabelos cheios de gel e uma barba a fazer todos os dias de manhã. Suspirou e deixou a consulta continuar.

– Você se importa de eu fazer algumas anotações? É sobre do documentário pessoal que lhe falei...

– Tudo bem. - Assentiu o paciente.

– Bom, suas pupilas se dilatam no escuro e se retraem na luz. O funcionamento delas está normal, mas estão gastas e... Como posso achar uma palavra?

– Podres?

– Sim, podres! Como se fossem uma máquina que trabalha vinte e quatro horas para enxergar alguma coisa. - Kurt assentiu, se lembrando de quando o namorado (ex) lhe falara isso. - Podemos tirar o molde delas ainda hoje a tarde, tudo bem por você? Posso agendar?

– C-claro. Como é feito?

– Algumas fotografias, um colírio e uma impressora 3d são a primeira parte. Depois precisamos anestesia-lo para submissão à parte mais arriscada, que é a raspagem da córnea para termos exatamente o mesmo formato. É como se tirássemos a primeira camada e deixássemos apenas uma fina película.

– É perigoso? - Perguntou Quinn brincando com um olho de pelúcia.

– Não mais do que a segunda parte da cirurgia, que é ligar o sistema ocular com essa falsa córnea... Acho que seu antigo médico lhe contou sobre as consequências. - Kurt assentiu.

– Se não tiver problema, eu gostaria de filmar o procedimento que faremos a tarde. Tudo bem por vocês?

Após um breve "sim" George colocou um sorriso no rosto. Durante o almoço Quinn e Kurt comeram em um lugar perto do hospital, não dando muito bola para a quantidade de pimenta na comida. George enquanto isso procurava por gravadores, filmadoras e qualquer coisa que detalhasse a experiência para o futuro livro.

– Sr. Whil? - Linda, a secretária coreana do doutor bateu algumas vezes na porta.

– Sim?

– Tem um homem aí fora querendo falar com o doutor. Ele veste roupas do hospital também e se apresentou como oftalmologista chefe de todo o departamento, seu nome é Blaine Anderson II.

Whil sabia que o Dr. Anderson foi o primeiro médico de Kurt. Sabia que, por proibir o paciente de fazer a cirurgia, era porque se preocupava com a vida do Hummel (coisa que Whil não zelava tanto).

– Claro, pode mandar entrar. - Sorriu nervoso. 

**.:.**

– Dr. Anderson. - George o recebeu com um aperto de mão. Blaine cumprimentou o médico e passou os olhos rapidamente por aquela sala, que era de um colega seu de trabalho.

– Dr. Whil. - Assentiu.

– A que devo a honra de ter o oftalmologista chefe em meu consultório em pleno horário de almoço? - Tentou parecer o mais firme possível.

– Queria conversar sobre um tal paciente, Kurt Hummel.

É claro que era sobre Hummel. Foi idiotice trazer Kurt no mesmo hospital onde seu antigo médico trabalhava. Whil havia descoberto assim que Blaine entrou na sala com os olhos desesperados procurando por algum pedaço de Kurt naquela sala, em vão. Engoliu o tremer das mãos, ignorou o frio na barriga e sorriu tranquilamente.

– O Sr. Hummel, claro.

– Eu quero trabalhar com você nessa cirurgia. - Whil se espantou. - É claro, só na parte de Atlanta.

– Desculpe, como? - Piscou rapidamente.

– Como os prontuários já dizem, cuidei de Kurt durante praticamente oito meses após o acidente, sei praticamente tudo sobre o estado dos olhos do Hummel, então gostaria de acompanhar a cirurgia, afinal, em uma operação arriscada como essa, qualquer ajuda é bem vinda, certo? - Perguntava cínico. Blaine não havia gostado daquele cara.

– T-tudo bem.

– E então, em que parte **estamos**? - Blaine alcançou o prontuário de Kurt na mesa e deu uma lida por cima das anotações desnecessárias do outro doutor. O médico rolou os olhos e começou a detalhes suas consultas com o paciente. Nunca gostou de trabalhar em grupo, ainda mais quando sua dupla seria possivelmente primeira pessoa a impedi-lo de realizar a cirurgia.

**[...]**

**69 HORAS ANTES DA CIRURGIA**

Kurt terminou seu almoço de frutos do mar e arrastou Quinn para longe do barman bonito do restaurante._ Geez_, essa menina tinha um namorado nos Estados Unidos!

– E-eu só estava pegando mais uma coca-cola... - Se desculpou e Kurt apenas rolou seus olhos.

Quinn dirigiu até o Centro Oftalmológico novamente. Kurt aproveitou a viagem para conversar com os pais e o irmão/cunhada por telefone. Kurt exigiu que nenhum dos quatro aparecesse no hospital esses dias, porque a finalidade de Quinn era essa, servir de apoio. Burt não gostou muito da ideia, mas um pouco Carole o convenceu de visitar os arquipélagos de ilhas e o mecânico logo aceitou.

Chegaram ao mesmo hospital de antes, subiram os mesmos andares pelo elevador e passaram pelas mesmas portas nos corredores. Falaram com a mesma coreana secretária de antes e se sentaram nas mesmas poltronas confortáveis de antes. Kurt sentiu um breve deja vú.

– Sr. Hummel, o doutor Whil te espera na sala de exames. - Quinn agradeceu a coreana que caminhou com Kurt até a maldita sala.

Deu alguns toques e assim que recebeu permissão para entrar girou a maçaneta, só não esperava encontrar Blaine Anderson abrindo a porta com o olhar mais tranquilo do mundo.

Kurt podia jurar que conhecia aquele perfume com um toque amadeirado, mas ignorou e entrou na sala, se sentando na mesma maca de antes. Quinn lançou um olhar mortal para o Anderson, que apenas sussurrou para Quinn manter a calma.

– Almoçou bem, Kurt? - Perguntou George terminando de arrumar as massas para o molde. Blaine ignorou o ciúmes de ver o médico chamando seu namorado (ex) pelo nome, porque tudo que conseguia ver agora era Kurt vestido em suas roupas apertadas.

– Sim. - Sorriu. - Os frutos do mar daqui são os melhores! - Blaine quase derreteu quando ouviu a voz suave de Kurt a alguns centímetros de si.

– Kurt, temos a presença de outro médico agora, ok? Ele é o oftalmologista chefe e pediu para que ele pudesse acompanhar a cirurgia, pois queria ver de perto. Acho que vou dispensar as apresentações, afinal, ele é um conhecido seu.

– Quem? - Perguntou Kurt sem ligar uma coisa à outra.

Blaine deu alguns passos ficando frente a frente com o castanho e se martirizou por não poder pegar aqueles lábios grandes nos seus. Quinn observava tudo de longe. Com tudo que Kurt havia lhe falado sobre Blaine, poderia pegar um desses bisturis que estavam espalhados pela sala e tirar os órgãos de Blaine de tanta raiva que estava, mas observar a interação dos dois era... Apagava tudo que Quinn podia fazer de mal.

O médico lentamente pegou as mãos de Kurt, que reconheceu na hora o toque. Sua primeira ação foi tirar as mãos rapidamente, mas assim que se deu conta, Blaine estava ali. Seu Blaine estava ali em sua frente, o tocando, e estava ali por Kurt... Tudo mudou.

– O-oi. - Falou Kurt quase em um sussurro.

– Oi. - Sorriu sem graça.

Whil acompanhou tudo de longe, apenas tentando decifrar o que passava entre aqueles olhares.


	29. XXIX

**68 HORAS ANTES DA CIRURGIA**

– O-oi. - Falou Kurt quase em um sussurro.

– Oi. - Sorriu o médico sem graça.

Quinn tentou franzir o cenho, mas era quase impossível com tanta fofura à sua frente. Mesmo depois de tudo que passaram, mesmo depois de noites com Kurt tentando fazer o castanho esquecer o ex-namorado, tudo ali pareceu em vão, e ela não estava nem um pouco chateada com isso. Parecia que, não importa o que acontecesse, tudo acabaria assim.

Kurt percebeu que ainda estava de mãos dadas com Blaine e então as tirou rapidamente, tentando esconder o sorriso no rosto. Blaine deu um longo suspiro e caminhou até o lado do Doutor Whil, que parecia impaciente.

– Bom, Kurt. Precisamos que você se vista de acordo e nos encontre na sala de cirurgia em alguns minutos. Se a Srta. Fabray quiser participar da operação terá que prometer ficar quieta, e não ter nenhuma reação à sangue ou neurótica. - Complementou o mais velho.

– Tudo bem.

A loira sorriu rapidamente e levou Kurt até o vestiário. Enquanto isso Blaine e Whil conversavam com o anestesista, Paul era seu nome. O velho homem de mãos calejadas de tanto aplicar injeções tinha em mãos fortes doses de anestesia. A cama em que Kurt seria operado estava pronta, assim como todos os objetos de corte e metade da equipe de Blaine no hospital. O moreno fez questão que Sebastian participasse da cirurgia também.

– A-antes que comecemos a cirurgia... - Whil foi até Blaine. - Notei algo de interessante na sala de exames, alguma coisa entre você e Kurt. Sei que você não o aconselhou a cirurgia, mas eu sou seu oftalmologista agora e peço que, pelo menos pelas próximas seis horas, não mantenha nenhum laço com Kurt. Seja apenas o médico que observa e ajuda na operação, tudo bem?

– Sou profissional, George. - Blaine engoliu seco.

– Espero que seja.

O doutor deu as costas e saiu, indo checar se sua câmera e seu gravador estavam bem posicionados. Todos os relatos acontecidos naquela sala seriam, futuramente, usados em um livro, ou talvez um filme. A história de Anne McBell, a personagem principal do livro de George P. Whil seria baseada na vida de Kurt, já que o médico estava com problemas com a continuação da história. Kurt já havia assinado, entre os papeis com o termo da cirurgia, a autorização de publicarem sua história em um livro, e o castanho nem sabia disso. Eram dezenas de folhas em braille para Kurt ler, então decidiu confiar no médico e apenas assinar... Ele deveria ter ouvido Blaine.

– Estamos prontos. - Quinn entrou na sala de cirurgia acompanhada de Kurt. Ambos vestiam vestes azuis claras. Blaine ignorou seus pensamentos de olhar para o ex-namorado e ter fantasias com o mesmo dentro de seu consultório.

– Tudo bem. Kurt, precisamos preparar seu rosto. Venha comigo, sim? - Sebastian acompanhou Kurt até a mesa de centro.

– Deixe-me fazer isso, tudo bem Seb? - O enfermeiro estranhou, porém aceitou o pedido do chefe e foi ajudar as enfermeiras de Whil na preparação dos instrumentos.

Blaine caminhou até o castanho que tinha os olhos azuis com as pupilas bem dilatadas (e arranhadas... Arranhões daquele maldito acidente de carro). O moreno pegou em sua mão uma pequena gaze com álcool e começou a passar pela pele do castanho, percorrendo todo o rosto de Kurt.

– É um pouco gelado. - Alertou Blaine, fazendo o coração de Kurt bater mais forte e mais rápido. Não era a primeira vez que o castanho ouvia isso do seu ex-namorado. Fechou os olhos e sentia os dedos de Blaine percorrem seu rosto, enquanto sua outra mão segurava o canto de seu rosto.

O médico terminou de limpar a área da cirurgia, e antes de acompanhar Whil no procedimento Blaine levou seus lábios até o lóbulo da orelha do ex-paciente e sussurrou.

– Se alguma coisa der errado nessa cirurgia saiba que seu lindo médico estará estirado no chão com alguns olhos roxos. - Kurt gargalhou baixo.

– Acho justo. - Disse com um sorriso lindo.

Blaine assentiu e foi até o Doutor Whil, checando o que o médico tanto mexia naquela câmera fotográfica.

– Você vai filmar a cirurgia? - Perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas. - Isso é legal?

– Sim, e tenho um termo assinado por Kurt. - Revirou os olhos antes de virar e encarar o médico. - Não é porque você é o oftalmologista geral daqui que eu tenho que me sentir pressionado, amedrontado. Você me pediu para assistir a cirurgia, então quem está no comando sou eu. Deixe-me fazer as coisas do meu jeito que tudo sairá bem. - Disse em um tom cínico e saiu de perto de Blaine.

O agora Australiano já não gostava do novo médico do ex, e agora parecia ter sido a gota d'agua. Avisou Sebastian para não se comprometer muito, apenas ajudar no que precisasse e ficou no canto da sala ao lado de Quinn enquanto Kurt se deitava para iniciar a operação.

– Você não parece muito feliz... - Sussurrou Quinn.

– Essa cirurgia é uma péssima ideia. Esse médico não é nem um pouco profissional e duvido que alguma coisa aqui dê certo. Só quero ter certeza que, se algo der errado, vou estar aqui para tentar reverter. - Sussurrou sem expressar nenhuma reação.

– Você realmente gosta dele, não é?

– Mais do que você imagina, loirinha. - Sorriu para Quinn. - Mas todos temos momentos que precisamos abrir mão de algo, e eu abri mão dele.

– O-o que aconteceu naquela noite? P-por que você abandonou Kurt? - Perguntou insegura. Não sabia se Blaine responderia, mas poderia tentar.

– Katie. - Respondeu seco, sem tirar os olhos de Kurt por um instante. O castanho levava uma picada de agulha perto da orelha, anestesiando o local por completo. - E-ela se envolveu em uma briga com o ex-namorado, e nossos pais a abandonaram novamente... Ela estava prestes a desabar e eu havia prometido a mim mesmo nunca deixar Katie desmoronar. Ela precisava de ares novos, de algum lugar onde fosse ficar segura do resto do mundo. Então aceitei a oferta e vim pra cá. Seria loucura tentar trazer Kurt junto comigo, e relacionamentos à distância não duram. - Engoliu seco.

– Você já pensou em contar isso pra ele? - Perguntou surpresa.

– Não, e seria bom se você não contasse. - Suspirou ao ver Kurt piscar os olhos lentamente, com o efeito da anestesia. Desde o começo da operação Kurt não tirava os olhos de Blaine. - Parecer um monstro parece ser melhor para Kurt, ainda mais com toda essa distância entre nós.

Quinn assentiu lentamente. Blaine era totalmente diferente daquela máquina que a loira pensava que o médico fosse, ele, no fundo, tinha algum tipo de sentimentos, e eles pareciam ser muito grandes por Kurt. O moreno preferiu o ódio da pessoa que amava, apenas para ver Kurt feliz e isso significava alguma coisa, pelo menos para Quinn.

Kurt deu sua última piscada lenta e fechou os olhos. Sebastian colocou o tubo se respiração em sua boca e colocou o suspensor abrindo os olhos azuis de Kurt, desacordados. Whil deu um sorriso pequeno e começou a cirurgia, Blaine apenas observava de longe. 

**65 HORAS ANTES DA CIRURGIA**

Fazia três horas de cirurgia. Quinn dormia discretamente apoiada na parede. Sebastian e as enfermeiras estavam exaustos, assim como o anestesista. Blaine achou que a situação estava ficando crítica. Kurt havia acordado cinco vezes nessas três horas porque a anestesia não era forte o suficiente, e isso atrapalhava todo o progresso da cirurgia. Whil suava frio, suas mãos trêmulas perto da córnea de Kurt não era um bom sinal. Piscou algumas vezes e se sentiu tonto, se afastando um pouco da mesa.

– Está tudo bem, Dr. Whil? - Perguntou Sebastian o segurando para não cair.

– E-estou bem. - Balançou a cabeça e voltou à mesa de cirurgia.

Kurt havia acabado de tomar outra dose da anestesia cavalar, o que preocupava Blaine. O molde da córnea de Kurt já estava feita, assim como o procedimento de retirar os cacos de vidro de tamanho microscópicos de toda a pupila de Kurt. Os olhos azuis sangravam pouco, o que poderia ser um bom sinal.

A mão de George alcançou o bisturi e o médico se aproximou do globo ocular do paciente com muita calma. Por mais que tentasse fingir que estava tudo bem, estava mais nervoso que todos daquela sala. Suas mãos tremiam e não sabia se conseguiria fazer aquilo direito. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e colocou delicadamente a ponta do bisturi sobre o olho de Kurt.

– DR. WHIL. - Gritou a enfermeira fazendo o médico dar um pulo de susto e se afastar da mesa.

Os olhos de Kurt agora sangravam em maior quantidade e os enfermeiros tomaram conta da mesa para estancar o sangramento. Blaine arregalou os olhos e correu até a mesa de cirurgia, preocupado com Kurt que tinha o rosto todo ensanguentado.

– Que merda você fez?! - Gritou fazendo Quinn dar um pulo assim que acordou.

– E-eu acho que errei milimetricamente e... - Tentou achar alguma desculpa mas Blaine apenas o lançou um olhar que poderia penetrar George e o matar, como se fossem balas de um fuzil.

O Dr. Anderson retirou imediatamente o bisturi das mãos de George e caminhou até a mesa de cirurgia, analisando a bela cagada que o outro médico havia feito. George havia praticamente perfurado as têmporas de Kurt, que precisaria de alguns pontos (bem feios e deselegantes). Sebastian olhou atentamente para o feitio preocupado do chefe.

– Hm... - Analisou mais alguns segundos. - Vou precisar da faca sete, você sabe em que parte do meu consultório está, não é Seb? - O enfermeiro assentiu. - Ótimo. E-e vou precisar de linha, agulha, muitas gazes, uma lixa flexível e uma dose de uísque.

– Pra quê a dose de uísque? - Perguntou Quinn assustada ao ver todos os médicos correndo dentro da sala de cirurgia.

– Porque vou precisar de uma dose de coragem pra fazer o que precisarei fazer. - Falou seco enquanto encarava George suar frio no canto da sala.

Sebastian demorou alguns minutos com o pequeno bisturi de Blaine, mas quando chegou a hemorragia estava um pouco controlada pelas assistentes de George. Blaine suava atrás de sua máscara, mas não tinha sequer um segundo para secar as gotas de suor que escorriam pelo seu rosto. Suas luvas estavam encharcadas com sangue (e já haviam sido trocadas algumas vezes).

Blaine tocava o rosto de Kurt com tranquilidade e se Kurt acordasse agora seria praticamente impossível retornar à esse estado da operação.

– Paul, aplique cem mililitros de anestesia no lado direito.

– Mas isso irá desregular a dosagem anterior... - George opinou, fazendo os nervos de Blaine aumentarem. O médico se virou para o outro médico que estava sentado no canto da sala e apontou o bisturi cheio de sangue para Whil.

– Você fez merda enquanto operava o **meu **Kurt mesmo depois de eu lhe falar que não era uma boa ideia fazer essa cirurgia tão rápido. Agora eu tenho que me colocar ao risco de tentar arrumar o que você fez, então nem ouse em abrir a boca para falar do modo que eu ajo, porque terminando aqui nós vamos ter uma conversa de homem pra homem, entendeu? - Blaine virou para o anestesista. - Cem mililitros no lado direito, por favor.

– Paul, não faça isso. - George avisou. - Você ainda está sob minhas ordens.

O anestesista deu de ombros e pegou sua agulha para preparar a dosagem de anestésico. As enfermeiras olharam arregaladas para George por alguns segundos, e depois voltaram a tranquilizar a hemorragia do paciente. O anestesista demorou algum tempo preparando a seringa, mas logo estava aplicando no lado direito do rosto de Kurt.

Quinn nesse momento estava com os olhos arregalados e suava frio. Era óbvio que, se Blaine não recomendava a cirurgia, não deveria ser uma das melhores opções a se optar. A loira deu a volta na mesa de cirurgia, ficando de frente para Blaine.

– Salve meu Kurtie, por favor. - Sussurrou.

– O sangramento sessou. - Falou Linda mais tranquila.

– Ótimo. - Blaine virou a dose do uísque vagabundo de uma vez, fazendo sua garganta arder assim que o líquido passou. - Seb, prepare a água diluída.

– V-você vai...? - Perguntou o enfermeiro assustado.

– É o único jeito. Olhe como a córnea está arranhada e danificada... - Sebastian assentiu e foi atrás do líquido. - Linda, pegue para mim as próteses mais finas que você tiver, tudo bem? E depois ligue para a Clínica de Olhos e diga que o Dr. Blaine Anderson II pediu, com urgência, aquele pacote qual estava guardando.

– Tudo sim, Dr. Anderson. - E então a japonesa sumiu da sala também.

Quinn tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e Blaine tentava esconder as suas. Era essa a parte do **não recomendo essa cirurgia** que ele estava falando. Um erro milimétrico e a vida de Kurt estava em risco. Não queria ver Kurt morrer em suas mãos, nunca quis operar Kurt novamente por esse motivo. Uma lágrima rolou, mas Blaine não fazia cara de choro.

Antes que Sebastian ou Linda pudessem voltar, Blaine segurou a mão de Kurt fortemente e beijou sua testa, deixando outra lágrima cair sobre o rosto do castanho.

– Blaine... - Quinn falou chorosa.

– V-vai ficar tudo bem. - Tentou não soluçar.

– Aqui. - Disse Sebastian voltando depressa.

Blaine suspirou e pegou firme no bisturi. Hesitou algumas vezes antes de começar, e só tomou coragem assim que Linda chegou à sala de operações. _"Eu te amo, Kurtise"_foi o que Blaine sussurrou assim que perfurou a córnea do paciente. Levemente Blaine foi recortando em volta da pequena substância gelatinosa sem deixar uma gota de sangue cair. Quinn admitiu para si mesma que Blaine era o melhor naquilo, e sabia o que estava fazendo.

Do outro lado da sala, George observava vividamente ao oftalmologista chefe operar seu paciente. O remorso começou a o preencher e ele sabia que, optar pela cirurgia e por ter seu livro completo, havia sido a pior escolha de todas.

– K-kurt está acordando. - Disse Sebastian tentando não gaguejar.


	30. XXX

Blaine sentiu-se sem chão naquele momento e podia jurar que seu mundo havia caído. Kurt estava acordando e reduzindo assim as chances da cirurgia ainda mais do que já eram. O médico estava pálido e Sebastian não sabia o que fazer.

– Blaine... - Quinn soluçava em um choro desesperado.

O médico encheu-se de lágrimas em seus olhos e sussurrou algo inaudível para si mesmo. Aproximou-se do amado e lhe depositou um beijo casto na testa. - Volte a dormir, Kurtie... Por favor. - Sussurrava assim que algumas lágrimas suas caíam sobre o rosto do castanho.

– Devo aplicar mais anestesia? - Blaine assentiu, sem condições de falar nada. Se respondesse seria capaz de cair aos prantos e não ser capaz de terminar aquela cirurgia.

– Blaine! - Gritou Quinn com sua maquiagem borrada derretendo por seu rosto. Correu até o médico e o abraçou, ainda chorando desesperadamente. - Salve o Kurt, salve o nosso pequeno. - Gritava na sala branca.

Sebastian entendeu o olhar choroso de Blaine e retirou Quinn aos berros da sala. O que Blaine menos precisava naquele momento era alguém fazendo a mesma coisa que queria fazer. O médico queria sair correndo pelas ruas, chorar até todo o líquido de seu corpo se secar, mas não podia. Se tivesse derrubado dez lágrimas eram muitas.

– Dr. Anderson, sua encomenda estará pronta em dois dias. - Falou Linda voltando para a sala de cirurgia sem entender o porquê do silêncio e o porquê de Paul estar aplicando mais algumas injeções em Kurt.

– T-tudo bem. Ligue novamente e encaminhe-as para o consultório do Doutor Whil em Nova Iorque, e antecipe suas passagens para amanhã, porque a cirurgia precisa acontecer imediatamente. - O mesmo olhou para o moreno em dúvida. - Você vai terminar o que você começou. - Falou sem se importar com a ignorância do outro médico.

– Aproveite e compre mais uma, Blaine irá conosco. - Disse George se aproximando da mesa de cirurgia, porém Blaine estendeu seu braço o fazendo ficar longe.

– Não. - Falou seco.

– Não?

– Não. Você se responsabilizou com esse garoto e com essa família. Você e sua equipe vão voltar para Nova Iorque e terminar a segunda fase da cirurgia. E não há outro acordo. - Blaine voltou a encarar Kurt que parecia drogado com a quantidade de anestesia.

– Quanto tempo até ele voltar a ficar sedado? - Perguntou ao ver Kurt revirar os olhos lentamente.

– Alguns segundos... Estou diminuindo a dosagem a cada injeção porque é preciso. A quantidade de anestesia no sangue desse menino é muito alta e daqui pra frente o efeito vai passar cada vez mais rápido, questões de minutos. V-você precisa ser rápido.

Blaine limpou as gotas de suor que escorriam em seu rosto com seu braço e correu seus olhos até o relógio na parede do quarto de hospital. Estavam em cirurgia durante seis horas, uma operação que normalmente era gasta apenas uma hora e meia. Quinn provavelmente já havia ligado para os Hummel, e então Sebastian voltou para a sala de operação.

– Os familiares de Kurt vieram acalmar a Fabray... Ela tomou alguns calmantes na enfermaria mas não parava de gritar e soluçar. - Sebastian vestiu sua luva novamente. - Eles querem o ver depois da cirurgia.

– C-claro.

– E... Pronto. O paciente está totalmente sedado. - Paul assentiu para Blaine.

O médico voltou para a mesa de cirurgia e segurou seu bisturi novamente, circulando a córnea do ex-namorado com cuidado. Assim que retirou a córnea "estragada" Blaine pôs rapidamente uma prótese fina no lugar, que duraria sem incomodo por algumas horas até Kurt poder chegar ao hospital em Nova Iorque onde faria a cirurgia.

Blaine pensou rapidamente na possibilidade de Kurt ser operado em Atlanta, mas seria dificil para ambos os lados. Inconscientemente pensou na possibilidade do ex-namorado morrer durante a operação, e no quão conturbado seria para viajar o corpo novamente para os Estados Unidos. Ou então em que, depois da cirurgia, Kurt não poderia viajar de avião por alguns bons meses, sendo assim, teria que ficar na Austrália por muito tempo. Seria mais doloroso para o moreno, mas seria mais fácil para o castanho. Então Blaine sentiu Kurt partir outra vez.

– Blaine? - Sebastian recuperou os pensamentos de Blaine enquanto apontava o bisturi para o médico.

Blaine deu um sorriso torto para o assistente e voltou a pegar sua pequena faca, cortando a córnea restante lentamente. A cirurgia beirava sete horas e Blaine sentia o cansaço cair sobre seu corpo, e sequer havia avisado Katie que iria demorar.

– Seb, ligue para minha irmã e conte onde estou. - Falou terminando de circular a àrea gelatinosa. O castanho assentiu o saiu da sala de cirurgia.

O silencio se reinstalou e antes de Kurt acordar Paul já aplicava mais alguns ml de anestesia em Kurt, sem esperar o castanho acordar para repetir a dose. Blaine sorria para Paul no mesmo momento, como forma de agradecer ao velho homem por tentar manter o castanho vivo durante tanto tempo.

Blaine tirou a córnea danificada e a jogou em um pote com soro, a substituindo pela pequena prótese que fazia par com a outra já colocada. Ficou preocupado pois as mesmas não pareciam se adequar ao olho de Kurt, que já produzia muitas lágrimas para tentar encaixá-las no buraco feito pelo médico.

– Isso não vai dar certo. - Colocou as mãos na cintura, sussurrando.

– É muito legal o que você está fazendo. - George tentou chegar perto da mesa e dessa vez Blaine não o impediu.

– Não pense que estou fazendo isso por você. - Respondeu ríspido, checando se os pontos na pálpebra de Kurt estavam bem. - Estou fazendo isso por ele.

Sebastian terminou de limpar o rosto de Kurt e estava tentando fazer o castanho acordar nesse momento. Blaine e George jogaram suas luvas e máscaras fora e caminharam para fora da sala de operação.

– Vocês tinham... algo, não é? - Fez a pergunta que queria ter feito desde que conhecera Blaine.

– Nós tínhamos a melhor coisa que alguém poderia ter. - O médico suspirou. - Bom... Os pontos estão corretos, mas me preocupo com a prótese... As novas córneas de Kurt estão no primeiro avião para Nova Iorque, assim como você e ele deverão estar. É questão de horas para o corpo de Kurt começar a rejeitar as próteses.

– Sim... Farei de tudo para que o que aconteceu hoje não aconteça novamente. - George deu alguns tapas nas costas de Blaine a abriu a porta de seu consultório, que dava acesso ao corredor. Burt viu os médicos saírem da sala de cirurgia e correu até ambos. O médico de Nova Iorque andou um pouco a frente de Blaine, indo em direção de Burt.

– Ei, George.

Blaine gritou indo até o médico, e quando o mesmo se virou para saber o que o outro oftalmologista queria um punho acertou o lado esquerdo de sua face. Blaine havia dado aquele soco com todas suas forças, havia guardado aquele murro desde a cirurgia, ou desde quando Finn lhe contou por telefone qual era o nome do médico. O soco fez George cambalear mas não foi forte o suficiente para derrubar o Clooney.

– Mas que merda foi essa?! - Gritou George a ponto de ser ouvido por todo o hospital.

– Não achou que eu iria deixar quieto as coisas que você fez naquela sala, achou? - Blaine encarava o moreno. - Kurt é meu pequeno e você o machucou, não ache que sairá ileso caso isso aconteça de novo.

– Blaine! - Burt finalmente havia chegado até o médico e apenas o abraçou com força. O pai tinha os olhos vermelhos e marejados, provavelmente havia passado momentos obscuros ali fora sabendo apenas as informações de Quinn.

Blaine passou seus braços pelo ex-sogro e o abraçou com força. Carole, Finn, Quinn e Rachel se juntaram ao abraço aos poucos. George bufou e caminhou para longe de Blaine, ainda com raiva pelo lado esquerdo do rosto latejando.

– B-Blaine, querido... - Carole segurou as mãos do médico, ainda suadas por causa da cirurgia. - N-nos conte o que a-aconteceu lá dentro. - Carole tentava se manter tranquila, mas suas olheiras mostravam que havia chorado por horas.

– Tudo bem. Me acompanhem até meu escritório. - Falou com um sorriso falso abraçando o sogro e caminhando até o final do corredor.

Quinn aproveitou o momento e entrou sorrateiramente na sala do Dr. Whil, caminhando até onde estava sendo feita a cirurgia. Linda e as outras enfermeiras já haviam levado Kurt para a sala de descanso, e Sebastian agora limpava o que restou da cirurgia ali.

– E-ei, o que está fazendo aqui? - Alertou assim que viu a loira entrar na sala. - Você não pode ficar aqui.

– Relaxa.

Quinn correu até a câmera que havia gravado toda a cirurgia e tirou o cartão de memória para si. Caminhou até Sebastian, depositou um selinho nos lábios carnudos do enfermeiro (que ficou sem entender nada) e caminhou rapidamente até a porta, escondendo o objeto roubado dentro de seu sutiã. - Não conte pra ninguém que estive aqui. - E saiu, deixando o enfermeiro sem entender nada do lado de dentro da sala.

Rapidamente alcançou Rachel, Finn e Carole no corredor. Nenhum dos três perceberam que a loira esteve ausente por alguns segundos.

**[...]**

**48 HORAS ANTES DA CIRURGIA**

– Blaine? - Sebastian deu algumas batidas na porta antes de a abrir (mesmo sem permissão). Encontrou o médico revirando o album de seu celular, onde estavam espalhadas fotos com seu ex-namorado.

– S-sim? - Bloqueou a tela do celular sem saber se Sebastian havia visto alguma coisa. Limpou a garganta e tentou novamente. - Sim?

– Kurt. Ele acordou. - Disse com um sorriso sincero e fechou a porta, voltando para seus afazeres.

Blaine sentiu seu chão voltar naquele instante. Sentiu como se toda a alegria do mundo houvesse voltado e se não estivesse em um hospital e fosse o médico chefe dali, sairia pulando por todo o corredor. Blaine suspirou e resolveu visitar o ex-namorado depois, já que daqui a alguns minutos tinha uma consulta e agora Kurt deveria passar um tempo com sua família. 

A primeira visita de Kurt foi George. O médico passou horas conversando com o paciente. Do lado de fora esperando estavam Burt, Rachel e Carole. Finn e Quinn viriam no outro dia. Acabou acontecendo de o médico ficar tempo demais no quarto com Kurt que a hora da visita acabou, fazendo a família Hummel-Hudson e Berry terem que ir para casa para voltar no dia seguinte.

George ficou mais algumas horas conversando com Kurt já que era médico e podia dar a desculpa de que estava examinando o paciente. Assim que terminaram de conversar Kurt abraçou fortemente o médico e o ouviu sair da sala, indo preparar tudo para a viagem do outro dia para Nova Iorque. 

**34 HORAS ANTES DA CIRURGIA**

Blaine esperou o dia amanhecer e seu horário de almoço chegar para conversar com Kurt. As visitas aconteciam das 13:00hrs até as 21:00hrs, então aproveitaria para ficar com Kurt até a hora que algum parente viesse o visitar.

Colocou seu melhor perfume e foi até a sala aonde Kurt repousava. Abriu a porta lentamente e viu que o castanho ainda dormia com tranquilidade. Blaine sentiu no ar o cheiro do perfume de Kurt, sentiu-se preenchido novamente. Deixou seu estetoscópio que ficava ao redor do pescoço em cima da cama ao lado da de Kurt e andou até o castanho.

Kurt tinha praticamente toda a parte de cima da cabeça enfaixada, deixando apenas metade do nariz e bocas de fora das gazes. A mão do médico deslizou até a mão do paciente, e assim que Kurt sentiu algo tocar sua mão se mexeu na cama preguiçosamente, como se tivesse acordando de um sono de mil anos.

– P-pai? - Sussurrou, ainda sonolento.

– Não, sou eu. - Blaine sorriu ao ver Kurt tentar segurar um bocejo.

– O que faz aqui? - Perguntou seco.

Blaine arregalou os olhos com a rapidez que Kurt tirou as mãos da sua assim que ouviu a voz do castanho. Não havia motivos para Kurt estar brigado com o médico.

Bom, **haviam** motivos, mas o moreno pensou que depois da pequena interação de antes da cirurgia não houvesse mágoas do lado do castanho.

– Um bom dia pra você também, pequeno. - Blaine sorriu rapido, tentando alcançar a mão de Kurt novamente, porém o castanho sempre a tirava. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

– George me contou. Sobre a cirurgia. - Falava ainda rouco.

– Que bom, isso me poupa bastante tempo. - Blaine suspirou aliviado olhando os calos na mão depois da tarde anterior.

– Como você pôde? - Perguntou Kurt ainda incrédulo.

– Eu não poderia deixar você nas mãos daquele homem, Kurt. - Blaine finalmente havia percebido o tom de voz do castanho, como se o fato de Blaine ter salvado sua vida fosse errado. - E quando te vi naquela mesa, cheio de sangue, como eu poderia...? - Kurt o interrompeu.

– E precisava falar aquelas coisas? Agir daquela maneira?

Opa. O médico notou algo de errado ali e logo notou o que estava acontecendo. Seria George capaz de...?

– Aquilo era uma coisa séria pra mim, e você tratou como se não fosse nada. Se não fosse o Dr. George... - Kurt continuou e Blaine teve certeza. - ...eu poderia estar morto agora. Ainda não entendo!

– Kurt... Me escute. - Tentou se explicar, tentou segurar a mão do castanho que apenas berrou um grave **não**.

– Não, Blaine. - Se não houvesse talas e faixas em seu rosto, lágrimas rolariam por Kurt. - Não dessa vez. E-eu tentei durante esse tempo todo te imaginar como um monstro que havia me deixado na véspera de natal, mas nunca havia conseguido. - A voz de Kurt embargada era o que mais machucava o médico. - P-pensei que reencontrar você aqui em Atlanta fosse obra do destino, que fosse alguma coisa boa, mas... N-não foi. E-eu te senti, eu te ouvi e d-de repente tudo ficou colorido novamente. P-pensei que talvez n-nada nunca tivesse mudado.

– E não mudou... - Falou sussurrando.

– Eu demorei tempo demais pra te esquecer. N-não me faça passar por isso novamente, e-eu não quero. - Falou firme. - A-atrapalhar George na cirurgia, falar que preferia me ver morto a me ver ser operado por ele... I-isso me mostrou o B-blaine que todos falavam que existia e eu n-não conseguia enxergar.

– Atrapalhar George na cirurgia? - Blaine tinha um olhar cínico no rosto.

– S-sim. E ainda e-expulsar Quinn da sala de o-operações... V-você se deu conta d-da confusão que fez? - Kurt parecia quebrado. Tentava não acreditar nas palavras de Whil, mas elas eram praticamente impossíveis de não ser acreditadas.

– Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo. - Blaine se afastou um pouco da cama de Kurt, incrédulo.

– N-não sei se era seu plano ir para N-nova Iorque para o s-segundo passo da cirurgia, m-mas não quero você lá. - Kurt engoliu o choro. - N-na verdade, não te quero mais p-perto de mim. N-nunca mais.

Blaine podia chorar a qualquer momento, mas não iria. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes seu chão e seu mundo havia caído naqueles últimos dias, e essa era apenas mais uma das ocasiões para se juntar à lista. O pior não foi George inventar todas essas coisas para Kurt, e sim o castanho ter acreditado nas mesmas, mas também, o que queria? Blaine era apenas o cara que havia deixado Kurt na noite de natal.

– Tudo bem. - Falou engolindo sua honra. - Me desculpe por atrapalhar a cirurgia de George, talvez fosse melhor eu nem estar na sala de operações.

– T-talvez fosse mesmo. - Disse firme, o que fez o coração de Blaine se quebrar ainda mais (se aquilo fosse possível).

– Até mais, Kurt. - Blaine se virou e deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem. Era ridículo não querer chorar na frente de Kurt, porque o castanho era cego, mas para Blaine ele era muito mais do que isso. Blaine sabia que Kurt podia distinguir quando Blaine estava triste ou não, quando estava chorando ou não.

– N-não conto com isso. A-adeus.

E a porta do quarto se fechou, e as lágrimas rolaram.

**[...]**

**31 HORAS ANTES DA CIRURGIA**

– Pera aí, o quê? - Perguntou Quinn no corredor. Blaine tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados, mas torcia para que a loira não percebe que tinha chorado. - Você não pode estar falando sério!

– Foi exatamente isso. - Blaine suspirou. - Eu sou o ruim da história e George é o heroi. Pelo visto eu atrapalhei o **"grande médico"**... - Fez aspas no ar. - ...em sua cirurgia, falei que queria Kurt morto e te expulsei da sala porque sou ruim. Então é isso que eu sou. - Disse dando de ombros.

– Não, Blaine. Eu posso até entender você não querer contar para Kurt que mudou de país por problemas com sua irmã, mas isso eu preciso contar pro cabeça-dura lá dentro! E-ele não pode te tratar assim... Não depois do que você fez ontem por ele!

– Quinn, deixa...

– Não! - Saiu em disparada até o quarto do castanho. Blaine pensou em impedi-la, mas sabia que ninguém conseguiria deter a Fabray.

Blaine ficou os minutos em que a loira e Kurt conversaram ao lado de fora do corredor, próximo da porta. Não para tentar escutar alguma coisa, mas para poder entrar e conversar com Kurt depois que ele soubesse toda a verdade. Ouviu alguns berros do lado de dentro do quarto, mas resolveu não se intrometer.

Alguns segundos depois Quinn bateu a porta do quarto com força, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Blaine levantou as duas sobrancelhas e caminhou até a loira raivosa.

– E-ele não acreditou em mim. - Falou ainda irritada, mas um pouco chateada.

– O que esse cara fez com nosso Kurt? - Blaine suspirou e encostou-se à parede, deslizando até o chão. Quinn sorriu torto para o médico e se sentou ao seu lado, no fundo do corredor.

– Talvez ele não tenha te escutado, talvez ele não acredite em mim... Mas ainda temos Burt, Carole, Finn e Rachel, e se for preciso, ainda temos todos os enfermeiros do dia... - Blaine suspirou novamente. - ...Ele vai acreditar na gente. Ele **tem** que acreditar na gente! - Falou um tanto sem esperança.

Isso era o que pensava a Fabray.


	31. XXXI

A irritação que aquelas faixas que circulavam a cabeça de Kurt davam era absurda. O castanho pensou inúmeras vezes em arrancá-las e se livrar daquela coceira. Fazia um dia da cirurgia e hoje ganharia alta apenas para embarcar naquele avião e ir até Nova Iorque completar a segunda etapa da cirurgia.

– Sr. Hummel? - Era a voz de Sebastian. Revirou os olhos (no sentido figurado, porque com aquelas talas Kurt mal conseguia piscar) e assentiu para o enfermeiro adentrar ao quarto. - O hospital já lhe concedeu a alta e o avião decolará daqui à uma hora, então vou lhe ajudar a empacotar as coisas.

– Você não está aqui tentando compensar alguma coisa que seu chefe fez, certo? Porque se estiver, eu não quero ajuda. - Disse ríspido, se lembrando de quando conhecera Blaine e havia sido duro com ele. Um sorriso tentou brotar em seus lábios ao se lembrar do passado, mas Kurt se recompôs.

– Não, apenas fazendo meu trabalho.

Colocava as roupas de Kurt dobradas na mala. Blaine havia lhe contado sobre Kurt acreditar que a cirurgia havia sido feita por George e que o médico havia sido apenas um empecilho durante a operação. Sebastian entendia a mágoa do Anderson, mas não entendia porque o médico praticamente implorou para tentar não convencer Kurt o contrário.

Kurt sorriu, magoado. Por mais que estivesse com raiva e ódio do médico, esperava que ele tivesse mandando Sebastian. Queria ser procurado, queria que Blaine o puxasse e tentasse o convencer de que tudo que George falou era mentira, mas ele nunca o fez.

– Seus pais e a Srta. Fabray o esperam no corredor. Eu poderia te ajudar a se vestir ou...

– Não. - Interrompeu dando um sorriso fraco. - E-eu consigo fazer isso sozinho.

– Tudo bem. - Sebastian entregou algumas roupas para Kurt e logo saiu da sala.

Kurt se sentou na cama e respirou o ar australiano fundo. Daqui a algumas horas estaria longe desse país, longe desse hospital e longe de uma pessoinha muito querida no coração do Hummel. A possibilidade de nunca mais ver Blaine quebrava seu coração e agora tinha medo da cirurgia, porque antes sabia que Blaine estava ali por ele, mas e agora? Suspirou novamente e resolveu se vestir, não queria perder o voo... Ou queria? 

**24 HORAS ANTES DA CIRURGIA [...]**

Kurt entrou de braços dados com Rachel pelo saguão do aeroporto. Sabia que as pessoas o olhavam (porque não era todo dia que viam uma pessoa enfaixada igual uma múmia andando de avião), mas não se importava. A Fabray olhava a interação Hummelberry de longe, odiando o amigo por não ter acreditado em si. Esperava que durante as horas no avião conseguisse conversar com Kurt sobre o fato de Blaine ser o mocinho e George ser o vilão.

O check-in foi feito e logo a família Hummel e as convidadas entravam no avião. Burt sentou com Carole, Finn sentou com Rachel e Kurt, consequentemente, sentou-se com Quinn. O castanho tentava ignorar a loira, estava magoado com Quinn. Em que mundo sua melhor amiga defende seu ex-namorado ao invés de ficar do seu lado?

– Uma boa viagem pra você. - Disse orgulhoso, Quinn apenas revirou os olhos.

– Você vai mesmo fazer isso? Porque se sim, juro que troco de lugar com a Berry. - Kurt deu de ombros. - Qual é, Kurtie. Já menti alguma vez pra você? Não. Então porque mentiria agora?

O castanho ainda não olhava para Quinn.

– Kurt, pelo amor de Deus! - Levantou as mãos para o alto. - Será que dá pra me escutar?

Kurt sussurrou um breve "não" e chamou a aeromoça. Quinn arregalou os olhos surpresa. Impossível que o castanho não acreditasse nem em Blaine, nem na loira.

– Sim? - Disse a jovem comissária de bordo.

– Está um pouco barulhento aqui... - Quinn revirou os olhos. - Será que tem como colocar um filme e me trazer alguns fones? - Antes que a aeromoça estranhasse o fato de um cego querer ver um filme, Kurt interviu. - É que preciso me distrair, e com as vozes dos filmes eu consigo.

– Um minuto, sim? - Sorriu e caminhou até a cabine geral.

– Por mais incrível que pareça, a companhia do Finnútil é mais agradável que a sua. - Praticamente gritou para Kurt e saiu batendo os pés pelo corredor. Kurt engoliu seco.

Durante o caminho até a poltrona do casal do ano, Quinn sentiu um leve desconforto em seu sutiã. Levou alguns segundos até a loira sorrir de orelha a orelha e mudar seu destino, passando a poltrona do Hudson e caminhando até a comissária que procurava algum filme para Kurt.

**[...]**

– Aqui estão seus fones, senhor. - Lana abriu a pequena televisão na frente do cego e lhe entregou os fones já plugados. Kurt agradeceu a aeromoça lhe avisou que o filme começaria em alguns minutos.

Logo a aeromoça caminhou até o final do corredor, onde a Fabray estava de braços cruzados.

– Você sabe que posso perder meu emprego por isso, não sabe? - Disse a comissária de bordo com um pé atrás da decisão que havia acabado de tomar.

Quinn deu de ombros e entrou na cabine aonde Lana havia entrado também. A jovem mulher aceitou o pedido da Fabray para trocar o filme que Kurt assistiria pela pequena fita que a loira tinha em mãos, mas em troca de uma coisa.

_"O que eu não faço por você, Kurt?"_ Quinn revirou os olhos e sentiu suas costas serem prensadas na parede do avião e logo sua boca ser preenchida por lábios doces de uma aeromoça contra-as-regras do piloto.

Da sua poltrona, Kurt sentiu um arrependimento pela Fabray não estar ali sentada. Suspirou e colocou os fones (tirando a tala até a altura das orelhas). Quinn estava sentada na poltrona da aeromoça chefe, controlando o tempo do filme de Kurt. Adiantaria os momentos que Kurt **precisava** ouvir.

_"Não é porque você é o oftalmologista geral daqui que eu tenho que me sentir pressionado, amedrontado. Você me pediu para assistir a cirurgia, então quem está no comando sou eu. Deixe-me fazer as coisas do meu jeito que tudo sairá bem."_

Kurt levantou uma das sobrancelhas, não entendendo sobre o que o filme falava.

_"Está tudo bem, Dr. Whil?"_

_"E-estou bem"_

– Mas que merda...? - Kurt tinha certeza que o "filme" continha as vozes de George, Sebastian e podia jurar que tinha ouvido Blaine e Quinn conversarem ao fundo.

Os próximos segundos foram quietos e Kurt podia ouvir Blaine e Quinn conversarem ao fundo, mas não conseguia distinguir o que era dito. O castanho não acreditava que Quinn teve a cara de pau de gravar a cirurgia.

_"DR. WHIL."_

_"Que merda você fez?!"_

Kurt confirmou a voz de Blaine e sentiu um frio na barriga nesse instante.

_"E-eu acho que errei milimetricamente e..."_

_"Vou precisar da faca sete, você sabe em que parte do meu consultório está, não é Seb? Ótimo. E-e vou precisar de linha, agulha, muitas gazes, uma lixa flexível e uma dose de uísque."_

_"Pra quê a dose de uísque?"_

_"Porque vou precisar de uma dose de coragem pra fazer o que precisarei fazer."_

– Não... - Sussurrou Kurt com medo do que viesse a ouvir.

Da cabine, Quinn adiantava o tempo do vídeo.

_"Paul, aplique cem mililitros de anestesia no lado direito."_

_"Mas isso irá desregular a dosagem anterior..."_

_"Você fez merda enquanto operava o _**_meu _**_Kurt mesmo depois de eu lhe falar que não era uma boa ideia fazer essa cirurgia tão rápida. Agora eu tenho que me colocar ao risco de tentar arrumar o que você fez, então nem ouse em abrir a boca para falar do modo que eu ajo, porque terminando aqui nós vamos ter uma conversa de homem pra homem, entendeu? ... Cem mililitros no lado direito, por favor."_

_"Paul, não faça isso. Você ainda está sob minhas ordens."_

Kurt naquele momento se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo. Então era verdade, então George não tinha apenas o enganado, mas tinha quase o matado naquela sala de cirurgia. Se não fosse por Blaine...

_"Blaine..."_

Reconheceu a voz de Quinn chorosa.

_"V-vai ficar tudo bem."_

Sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir a voz de Blaine também chorosa. Por um momento Kurt sentiu como se realmente estivesse naquela sala de cirurgia, sentindo tudo o que deveria sentir naquele momento. Sentiu também nojo de ter concordado em operar com George, sentiu nojo de ter sentido raiva ou algum ódio do Anderson e sentiu nojo por ter sido tão rude com Quinn.

_"Blaine! Salve o Kurt, salve o nosso pequeno!"_

_"Sebastian, tire ela da sala."_

Kurt sentiu a tensão do momento. Viu que Blaine apenas havia tirado Quinn da sala porque ela estava desesperada. Sentiu como se ele tivesse desesperado, e sentiu a voz quebrada de Blaine, a voz de alguém que estava prestes a perder uma das coisas mais importantes na vida.

_"Ligue novamente e encaminhe-as para o consultório do Doutor Whil em Nova Iorque, e antecipe suas passagens para amanhã, porque a cirurgia precisa acontecer imediatamente. ... Você vai terminar o que você começou."_

_"Aproveite e compre mais uma, Blaine irá conosco."_

_"Não."_

_"Não?"_

_"Não. Você se responsabilizou com esse garoto e com essa família. Você e sua equipe vão voltar para Nova Iorque e terminar a segunda fase da cirurgia. E não há outro acordo."_

Por mais bobo que fosse, Kurt queria que Blaine estivesse em Nova Iorque na segunda cirurgia. Sentia-se mais seguro. Blaine foi seu primeiro médico, seu namorado e seu melhor amigo, sabia tudo em relação ao castanho. Kurt não conseguia chorar por causa das talas, mas sabia que estaria chorando por ódio de si mesmo de não ter acreditado nas palavras do Anderson.

Se antes não havia chances do moreno voltar para Lima, agora que não teria.

_"É muito legal o que você está fazendo."_

_"Não pense que estou fazendo isso por você. Estou fazendo isso por ele."_

_"Vocês tinham... algo, não é?"_

_" Nós tínhamos a melhor coisa que alguém poderia ter."_

E logo as vozes de Blaine e George ficaram distantes.

– O quê? - Perguntou em protesto. Queria saber mais, precisava saber mais.

Quinn saiu de trás das cortinas e atraiu a atenção de todos por pensarem que era a aeromoça. Finn gargalhou ao ver algumas marcas de batom vermelhos no pescoço da loira, Rachel apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

A Fabray se sentou ao lado de Kurt, segurando-lhe a mão. - Acredita agora?


	32. XXXII

– E-eu tenho que sair desse avião.

**23 HORAS ANTES DA CIRURGIA**

– K-kurt, o que você está fazendo? - Quinn se assustou ao ver o amigo pulando por cima de sua poltrona para chegar ao corredor. Seria Kurt capaz de fazer o que a loira achou que iria?

– O avião não decolou ainda. E-eu ainda tenho chance. Preciso falar para Blaine que acredito nele, e que... E que eu sinto muito! - Kurt parecia desesperado, e não havia motivo para menos.

– Desculpe, mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Peço para que fique sentado. - Uma aeromoça aparece ao lado de Kurt, o empurrando delicadamente até sua poltrona.

– Não, você não entende. E-eu preciso descer desse avião. - Disse como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. A aeromoça deu um sorriso, interpretando como brincadeira.

– Senhor, as escadas já foram retiradas e as portas estão lacradas. Queira se sentar, sim?

– Você não entende. - Kurt pegou a mulher pelos braços. Finn e Rachel perceberam a confusão do outro lado do avião. - E-eu preciso descer do avião e contar para o meu ex-namorado que eu sinto muito, e que eu ainda o amo.

**– Senhores passageiros, aqui é o piloto Dean Coticov. O avião decolará em alguns minutos. Apertem os cintos e fiquem a vontade. A American AirLines agradece sua escolha para voar conosco.**

– Você poderá fazer isso uma vez que o avião pouse em Nova Iorque. Vou pedir apenas uma vez para o senhor sentar, ou então terá problemas com o co-piloto. - Falou com os dentes cerrados.

– Merda! Ok! - Kurt gritou, ignorando todos do voo o encarando. Quinn sentou-se ao lado da janela agora e Kurt ficou com o corredor.

O castanho apertou os cintos e recostou sua cabeça no encosto, suspirando forte. Uma vez que o avião decolasse para Nova Iorque, nunca mais veria Blaine. Poderia tentar convencer o moreno a voltar para os Estados Unidos, mas tinha praticamente certeza que Blaine não iria. Largar o emprego de seus sonhos, sua irmã, sua nova vida apenas por um paciente qual sequer acreditou em suas palavras?

– Vai ficar tudo bem... - Quinn segurou a mão de Kurt.

O cego queria acreditar naquelas palavras, porém simplesmente não conseguia. Sabia que alguma coisa iria dar errado, e que sua última lembrança com Blaine seria naquele quarto de hospital, com Kurt duvidando de suas palavras. Por um momento quis correr até o outro compartimento do avião e socar o rosto de George.

A viagem durou longas horas, Kurt dormiu a maioria delas. Quinn alternou de ficar observando o oceano em baixo do avião e assistindo um filme, mas acabou ficando no tédio de qualquer jeito. Uma ótima maneira de ver o tempo passar foi encarar Kurt dormindo, imaginando que, talvez, o castanho voltaria a enxergar.

Kurt poderia ver o quanto ela tinha mudado. De cabelos loiros na altura do ombros presos em um rabo de cavalo para cabelos rebeldes na altura do ombro. De vestidos românticos para calças jeans e camisetas... Poderia ver como Rachel mudara de polainas para botas e mini-saias, ou como Finn havia crescido alguns centímetros. Como a casa em que morava havia sido pintada de outra cor, ou como era o carro que seu pai comprara depois do acidente. Mas, o mais importante Kurt jamais veria: Blaine.

É claro que a loira se certificou de tirar **inúmeras **fotos de Blaine durante o namoro do casal, mas não esperava que Kurt sentisse o mesmo ao ver Blaine por foto e ver o moreno ao vivo. Tentaria convencer o moreno, mas o mesmo já havia dito que não voltaria para os Estados Unidos por ninguém, nem mesmo Kurt.

Sabia que Kurt iria sofrer mil vezes mais, mas pensou por alguns instantes em jogar todas as fotos de Blaine fora e fazer de tudo para que as fotos do médico na internet também sumisse. A missão era tentar fazer como se Blaine nunca tivesse existido, por mais que isso doesse mais ainda. Um dia iria parar, não iria? 

**17 HORAS ANTES DA CIRURGIA**

– Kurt? - Quinn chacoalhou o amigo que se mexeu um pouco na poltrona do avião. A loira sorriu e sussurrou no ouvido do castanho. - Kurt, chegamos nos Estados Unidos.

– C-chegamos? - Perguntou ao mesmo tempo que bocejava.

– Sim. Vamos, bela adormecida. Temos um hotel para dar check-in e um hospital para nos preparamos para uma cirurgia.

– Você fala como se você fosse ser operada. - Sussurrou saindo do avião com a ajuda da loira. Realmente, era os Estados Unidos.

Por um minuto pensou que Quinn tivesse o enganando e assim que pisasse em terra firme, estaria na Austrália novamente e Blaine correria e o abraçaria, mas não. Sentiu o ar pesado e poluído, ouviu as pessoas falarem o mais correto inglês e ouviu as músicas locais tocando no saguão do aeroporto. Era, infelizmente, os Estados Unidos da América.

Seguiram até o hotel em mais perfeito silêncio. Os amigos pediram para Finn e Rachel não comentarem com Burt e Carole sobre o incidente no aeroporto e depois de muita chantagem, finalmente conseguiram. O hotel não era uma das melhores coisas, pois foi escolhido em cima da hora. Kurt dormiria com Quinn, Rachel dormiria com Finn e Burt com Carole.

– Será que eu posso tirar um cochilo antes de ir para o hospital? - Perguntou no corredor para seu pai.

– Claro, filho. Mas lembre-se que daqui a algumas horas temos que ir para o hospital fazer sua cirurgia. Dessa vez não sairei do seu lado por um segundo, tudo bem?

Kurt assentiu e entrou no quarto e logo franziu o cenho ao ver apenas uma cama de casal. Quinn não estranhou o fato de Kurt querer dormir ainda mais depois de ter dormido oito horas na viagem, pois estava morta de cansaço também. Apenas trancou a porta do quarto e caiu na cama, babando nos lençóis.

O castanho fez questão de esperar alguns minutos até perceber o silêncio no quarto e levantou da cama, pegando o telefone do hotel em mãos. Não se importaria em gastar milhões de reais, afinal, não era George quem estava pagando? Aproveitaria e ligaria para alguns parentes distantes.

Discou, com dificuldade, o número de Blaine e esperou chamar. Infelizmente não chegava a dar o primeiro toque e já desligava, indicando fora de área. Provavelmente mais um problema comum na Austrália. Tentou mais uma vez, e outra, e outra. Felizmente tentou ligar para Katie (se lembrasse o número da cega), porém chamava e ninguém no outro lado atendia. Ficou umas cinco horas consecutivas tentando fazer uma ligação sequer. Para o escritório de Blaine, para Sebastian, para Katie, para Blaine e até para Mark... Nenhum atendeu o telefone e o cego começou a pensar que talvez o problema fosse no telefone do hotel.

Kurt desistiu, derrotado, e jogou suas costas contra o colchão. Tentou chorar, tentou deixar as lágrimas rolarem mas a faixa não permitia. Realmente quis arrancar aquilo fora e desistir de toda essa cirurgia. Queria ligar para George e o xingar de tudo que conhecia, de o bater e tudo mais, mas não faria. Aliás Quinn havia contado que Blaine havia feito isso, com um belo soco no rosto deixando roxo até agora. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

Suspirou pela última vez, deixando-se levar pelos pensamentos e desejos, imaginando nas coisas que diria para Blaine quando o ligasse e o médico atendesse. Pensou em um jeito de economizar dinheiro e viajar até a Austrália, pensou de tudo um pouco, mas logo foi levado pelo sono incontestável. Dormiu com um sorriso no rosto, já que poderia "ver" Blaine em seus pensamentos.

Inconsequentemente abraçou Quinn na cama, acordando a loira. A cristã nem se importou, apenas abraçou Kurt novamente e voltou a cochilar. Nada de mal poderia acontecer por enquanto. 

**[...]**

_"- Kurt, você pode me ouvir? - Uma voz angelical soava pela mente de Kurt. O estranho era que Kurt poderia enxergar em seus sonhos, via imagens vivas como se nunca tivesse ficado cego. Era a melhor parte de dormir._

_Não conhecia aquela voz, mas ao mesmo tempo sonhava que sim. Conhecia ela das suas lembranças mais profundas, dos seus sonhos mais escuros. Era aquela a voz de alguém muito querida que partira em sua infância?_

_– M-mãe? - Se engasgou. Kurt estava perdido em uma sala branca. Deduzia ser uma sala, mas não havia paredes. Apenas luzes e fumaça branca. Kurt estava todo vestido de branco (é claro, com seu estilo). Sentia como se tivesse morrido e estava visitando o céu, mas não pela primeira vez._

_– Sim, meu anjo._

_– M-mãe. O que é aqui?_

_– Depende o que você vê, meu amor. - Finalmente Kurt viu um rosto ao longe, bem perto da luz. Esse rosto sorria para Kurt e era exatamente como os rostos nos porta-retratos da parede de sua casa._

_– Uma imensidão, fumaça, nuvem... - Disse dando breves passos._

_– Aqui é o paraíso, meu filhote. - A mulher se aproximava de Kurt e o castanho pôde ver que ela vestia um lindo vestido branco de cauda longa. - Cada um vê como o sub-consciente imagina que é o céu._

_– E-eu morri? - Kurt arregalou os olhos, preocupado. - E-eu não posso morrer, mãe. Eu tenho que cuidar do meu pai, e tem Quinn... Eu acho que Quinn estava com problemas com o namorado e ela precisa de mim. E tem o Finn que mal consegue vestir uma calça jeans sozinho, e também tem Blaine... Eu tenho tanta coisa não resolvida e... - Molly sorriu e interrompeu o filho._

_– Não, Kurt. - Sorriu mais um pouco antes de continua. Aproveitou que estava perto do filho e segurou suas mãos, fazendo Kurt sentir uma paz que nunca havia sentido antes. - Aqui é a sala de espera. Se você tivesse morrido já estaria passando pelos portões do céu._

_– Sala de espera do quê, exatamente? - Parecia irritado. Nenhuma de suas respostas eram respondidas._

_– Você está em coma, Kurtie._

_– Como?! - Perguntou um tanto quanto debochado. - Mas eu acabei de dormir. E-eu estava no meu quarto de hotel ligando para Blaine... Isso não pode ser real. É um sonho. Só preciso me beliscar e... - Kurt tentou. - ...AU! Isso realmente dói._

_– Você não vai acordar, Kurt._

_– Eu ainda não entendi como vim parar aqui. - Saiu do aperto das mãos da mãe, desconfiado de toda essa história de "sala de espera do céu"._

_– Você foi dormir mas seu despertar nunca chegou. Quinn acordou, tentou te animar mas então percebeu que era inútil. Seu pai e todos seus amigos estão no hospital agora. Sua cirurgia em Atlanta foi de um risco enorme e a pressão que o avião acabou danificando as veias que ligavam ao cérebro. Bom, eu não entendo termos médicos, meu amor. - Realmente, Molly tinha um sorriso que iluminava o ambiente inteiro. - Você está em coma, nesse momento está no hospital._

_– Isso parece um sonho._

_– Kurt, não é um sonho._

_De repente, todo o cenário onde Kurt estava se virou na sala de cirurgia. Podia ver os médicos correndo e seu corpo desacordado em uma mesa de cirurgia. Por um momento esqueceu que estava podendo enxergar novamente._

_– E-eu estou enxergando. - Disse com um sorriso enorme._

_– Eu acho que você não está compreendendo, filho. Você pode morrer aqui, isso depende de você._

_– De mim? - Porque diabos ela não tinha falado isso antes?_

_– Sim. Você precisa tentar acordar, faça a força que puder. Você precisa acordar ou então a cirurgia poderá não acontecer e não funcionar; e olhe seu pai... - Logo Kurt e Molly estavam na sala de espera, onde Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Burt e Carole estavam. O clima era incontestável. Era o lugar mais triste que Kurt poderia ter ido. - Ele está desolado, meu amor. Nem Carole está conseguindo confortá-lo. Você só conseguirá sair daqui se quiser._

_– M-mas, como eu faço isso?_

_– Essa é a pergunta que todos os pacientes em coma se fazem._

_Molly deu um beijo molhado na bochecha de Kurt e sumiu, assim como todo o cenário. Kurt agora estava deitado na sala de cirurgia. Novamente não podia enxergar, mas isso era o que menos se importava naquele momento. Kurt tentou abrir os olhos, tentou mover o braço ou a perna, mas era fisicamente impossível. Precisava tirar forças de algum lugar, mas de onde?_

_Que lembrança traria força o suficiente para Kurt se levantar daquela maldita cama e sair daquele maldito coma?"t_


	33. XXXIII

**5 HORAS ANTES DA CIRURGIA**

Kurt tomou um choque de realidade e se sentou na cama rapidamente, com a respiração ofegante. Levou alguns segundos até Kurt perceber que não enxergava mais.

– Kurt? - Perguntou Quinn assustada, acabando de acordar com o choque do momento. - C-calma, foi só um sonho. - Disse abraçando o amigo que tinha a respiração descontrolada.

Algumas horas depois Burt apareceu no quarto pronto para levar os jovens até o consultório onde aconteceria a cirurgia. Durante a viagem até lá Kurt não conseguia entender como aquilo havia sido um sonho, se era tão real. Tinha certeza de ter tocado sua mãe, de ter sentido a paz que tinha vindo com ela. Aqueles segundos que pôde enxergar novamente... Definitivamente aquilo havia sido bem mais que um simples sonho.

– O que você acha de premonição, Quinn? - Perguntou tirando a atenção da loira das ruas movimentadas de Nova Iorque.

– Eu adoro esse filme! - Disse animada. - Bom, aquele da montanha-russa, claro... Porque o avião e o da ponte foram horríveis!

– Não o filme, lerda. - Kurt pensou em desistir de explicar para a amiga por um tempo, mas respirou fundo e tentou novamente. - Você acha que existe isso?

– Por quê a pergunta?

– Porque eu acho que tive uma. - Quinn arregalou os olhos. - Bom, foi meio estranho porque não foi exatamente como nos filmes, e sim, o do avião e o da ponte são horríveis. Mas o importante é que eu me vi no futuro, deitado em uma cama de hospital entrando em coma, e vários médicos tentando me salvar.

Kurt falava baixo o suficiente, tão baixo que Rachel e Finn não escutariam mesmo espremidos ao lado de Quinn, e Carole e Burt não escutariam no banco da frente do carro.

– Você se... viu?

– Sim, com direito à visão e tudo. Vi meu pai, Carole, você... E o engraçado é que eu realmente podia ver, não era apenas uma lembrança sendo projetada. Eu poderia te dizer que você cortou os cabelos rebeldes, que Finn crescera alguns centímetros e que Rachel não se veste mais como uma secretária de biblioteca infantil. - Suspirou.

– Kurt... - Falou perplexa. - Eu **cortei** meus cabelos, Finn **cresceu** alguns centímetros e Rachel **não se veste** mais como uma secretária de biblioteca.

– Ei. - Indagou a anã.

– Você está começando a me assustar. - Quinn agarrou o braço do castanho, com medo. - Por favor, me prometa que não irá entrar em coma e morrer. Você não pode me deixar.

O castanho suspirou e abraçou a melhor amiga forte, prometendo-a que não iria entrar em coma e muito menos morrer. O clima no carro acabou ficando tenso e Kurt desejava chegar logo naquele maldito consultório. 

**3 HORAS ANTES DA CIRURGIA**

Havia conversado com alguns oftalmologistas e havia encontrado uma outra equipe para a cirurgia, tanto que ela seria feita em um lugar diferente e bem longe do consultório do Dr. Whil. Esse médico dava nojo a Kurt, dava nojo porque ele havia mentido, enganado e ainda estava tirando proveito disso.

Com uma equipe nova, Kurt esperava ter uma cirurgia maravilhosa.

Preencheu algumas fichas com a ajuda do pai, conheceu a sala de cirurgia e começou as preparações.

Burt, Carole e a trupe toda estavam na sala de espera esperando por algum sinal de um médico. Esperavam a liberação de um membro da família estar durante a cirurgia. Kurt da última vez escolhera Quinn para ficar ao seu lado, mas agora escolhera seu pai, isto é, se fosse aceito.

– Sr. Burt Hummel? - Um médico apareceu na sala e todos se levantaram imediatamente.

– Sim?

– Você irá participar da cirurgia, desde que mantenha uma conduta agradável e faça o juramento de que não irá atrapalhar em momento algum. A sala é pequena e contará com a ajuda de cinco oftalmologistas e mais os enfermeiros.

– T-tudo bem. - Disse soltando da mão de Carole e seguindo o médico para fora da sala.

E o clima pesado voltou naquele lugar. Quinn tentou jogar um jogo em seu celular pra se distrair, mas todo seu pensamento acabava voltando para o que Kurt havia falado no carro e no que a loira havia pensado no voo de volta aos Estados Unidos.

Kurt realmente havia visto Quinn, realmente havia reparado na mudança de visual da loira durante o sonho. Aquilo não deveria ser algo a ser deixado de lado. Pensou por alguns segundos em comentar com Finn e Rachel sobre o pesadelo do castanho, mas hesitou porque sabia que ninguém levaria aquilo a sério.

Aproveitou que estava em um hospital cheio de médicos e correu até a ala psíquica. Algum funcionário do ramo cerebral ajudaria a Fabray com essa ideia maluca, ou pelo menos a loira esperava que sim, nem que pra isso fosse preciso ficar com mais um cara. 

**1 HORA ANTES DA CIRURGIA**

Kurt já estava na sala de cirurgia com o lençol cobrindo todo seu rosto, com uma pequena abertura em seus olhos. O sedativo já estava sendo inserido na veia do Hummel (um novo soro, já que o da cirurgia anterior não faria efeito no castanho).

Infelizmente o médico proibiu o Hummel mais velho de assistir à cirurgia porque Finn e sua boca grande haviam o contado sobre os antigos ataques cardíacos de Burt, e que a cirurgia talvez fosse emocionante demais para o velho homem. Nenhum dos familiares agora estariam aptos para assistirem.

O médico entrou na sala de espera com as pranchetas em mãos e assentiu para os amigos e parentes do paciente que levantaram no mesmo instante.

– Bom, só estamos esperando o último doutor chegar de viagem para começarmos a cirurgia. Iremos fazer o possível para trazer a visão de volta para Kurt, mas quero pedir que não criem expectativas falsas. Como uma cirurgia, há riscos, e eles só aumentaram depois do ocorrido na primeira cirurgia. Se antes eles eram 45% de darem certo, agora são 15%.

– E tem como voltar atrás? - Perguntou Quinn receosa.

– Não nesse momento. - O médico disse seco. - O tempo estimado de cirurgia são dez horas, então fiquem a vontade a irem embora e voltarem depois.

– Não sairei daqui. - Disse Burt relutante.

– Tudo bem, como quiserem. - Limpou a garganta. - Mandaremos notícias assim que possível.

E seco assim, o médico saiu de cena caminhando até a porta e sumindo então. Burt suava frio e Finn e Rachel se abraçavam como se fossem perder um ao outro, e Quinn... Onde estava Quinn mesmo?

A loira voltava da ala psíquica correndo, tentando escapar de uma série de perguntas que o médico do setor a fazia. Isso era de se esperar, afinal, ninguém chega em um psicólogo e fala "você pode me responder uma pergunta? E se você descobrisse alguém que pudesse ver o futuro, como tratar isso?". Talvez Quinn pudesse ter sido mais cuidadosa com as palavras.

Agora o médico procurava uma psíquica paranormal pelos corredores do hospital. Quinn pegou o elevador até o térreo e esperou o clima abaixar para voltar. Enquanto isso observava o movimento de ambulâncias na frente do consultório/hospital. De repente algo chamou a atenção da loira. Um carro preto (muito bonito por sinal) parou na vaga de ambulâncias por alguns segundos.

Foi então que a porta se abriu e Quinn não poderia acreditar no que estava vendo. Esperou o médico dar alguns passos, mas o mesmo se assustou ao ver Quinn parada na frente da porta, impedindo-o de entrar.

– Pensei que Kurt tivesse sido bem claro em não querer você aqui. - Disse em desdém. 

**[...]**

Carole estava cochilando no sofá da sala de espera quando ouviu o barulho de passos rápidos e movimentação do lado de fora da sala. Olhou em volta e viu Finn escutando música em seus fones de ouvido, Rachel escrevendo alguma coisa em seu celular, provavelmente postando em seu blog sobre broadway que tanto falava. Quinn ainda estava sumida e Burt cochilava também.

A mulher caminhou até o corredor e viu a movimentação correndo até a sala de cirurgia, e por alguns segundos teve uma pontada em seu coração. Caminhou até a recepção do andar, com medo da notícia que viesse receber.

– Com licença, sou Carole Hudson-Hummel. - A moça tirou os olhos da tela do computador e encarou a senhora à sua frente. - E-eu vi uma movimentação indo até a sala de cirurgia, você poderia me informar o que é?

– Tipo assim, infelizmente eu não posso. - Disse com um sotaque que Carole odiou. - Mas se for alguma coisa importante, tipo, muito importante, o médico irá falar com vocês, e, tipo, eu não posso liberar essa informação.

Carole deu de ombros e caminhou novamente até a sala de espera. Alguns minutos depois o médico entrou na sala, despertando a atenção do casal finchel e de Carole. Ele abriu a boca diversas vezes, porém nenhum som saia dela.

– O-o que aconteceu? - Rachel temia o pior.

– Kurt não está correspondendo à anestesia. Ele apagou por alguns minutos, mas logo acordou novamente. - Continuou. - O Dr. Blaine Anderson havia nos contado que a última cirurgia acontecera da mesma maneira, então isso pode ocasionar um problema.

– Que tipo de problema? - Carole falava em um tom baixo, não tentando acordar Burt.

– Precisamos fazer a cirurgia, e para isso acontecer Kurt precisa estar desacordado e em um estado físico inconsciente... Talvez precisemos induzí-lo à um coma temporário.

– Um c-coma? - Finn sentiu seus pés tremerem.

– O manteremos sob controle, mas essas coisas não são recomendadas pois ás vezes eles... -

– ...nunca voltam. - Carole completou, estática.

Kurt precisava da cirurgia, não poderia voltar atrás. Mas induzí-lo em coma apenas para substituir uma anestesia que não deu certo era insano. Kurt poderia nunca mais voltar a acordar, Kurt poderia entrar na sala de cirurgia e nunca mais sair de lá. Carole sentiu uma enorme vontade de acordar Burt e perguntá-lo o que fazer, mas o velho homem havia se preocupado tanto, havia cuidado de Kurt por tanto tempo...

Submetê-lo à uma situação dessas novamente, tirando o fato da mulher se lembrar o estado emocional e físico do marido durante o primeiro acidente. Quantas noites teve que aturá-lo chorando desesperado, desejando que tivesse sido ele e não seu filho... Burt sofrera demais.

– T-tudo bem. Façam o que precisar.

– Mãe! - Finn indagou.

O médico assentiu e saiu da sala, encaminhando os papeis para a secretaria do consultório. Carole teria que assinar alguns papeis mais tarde se responsabilizando pela decisão drástica.

O filho puxou a mãe até o corredor e a enfrentou. Carole tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas conseguiu responder ao grandalhão.

– Estou fazendo isso por Burt. - Soluçava um pouco. - Sabe qual foi o último que dia que Burt dormiu? - Finn negou. - Eu sei, semana retrasada, um pouco antes de irmos à Atlanta.

– Mas... -

– Ele é um homem maravilhoso. Tem sido um bom pai pra Kurt e pra você, apesar do tempo ocupado com a oficina e seu cargo em Washington... Ele faz tudo para agradá-los. Mas vê-lo assim, se deteriorando pela dor que está sentindo por Kurt, escutá-lo chorar todos os dias de madrugada porque ele está sentindo a mesma dor que sentiu quando perdeu Susan... É egoísmo meu pensar no método mais seguro.

O adolescente não falou nada, apenas abraçou a mãe com todas as suas forças. Rachel sorriu tristonha encostada no batente da porta e em alguns segundos se juntou ao abraço. Quinn finalmente voltara para o quinto andar, depois da poeira baixar e da confusão que havia acontecido na portaria.

– O que aconteceu? - Perguntou sem saber o porquê dos três estarem se abrançando em lágrimas. Alguns flashes de memória se passaram em sua mente. - N-não me diga que... Não. Não pode ser! - Gritou a loira caindo em lágrimas.

– Não... Não! - Carole sorriu por alguns instantes ao ver a confusão no rosto da amiga da família. - Kurt está bem, só que... Bom, não diria bem. Kurt está em coma.

– E-em coma?! - Perguntou Quinn.

– Sim, induzido. A anestesia não fez efeito e agora ele está em coma induzido como forma de anestesia, mas é arriscado, não sabemos se ele vai voltar. - Disse cuidadosa.

Foi naquele momento que Quinn ficou mais preocupada do que quando pensou que Kurt tivesse falecido. Lembrou-se de Kurt falando de seu sonho onde tinha entrado em coma, falando que havia visto a sala de espera com todos lá dentro, chorando e preocupados. Aquilo não poderia estar se tornando real.

Cogitou na possibilidade de ser verdade no começo, mas logo concordou consigo mesma que era impossível, mas agora... Aquele sonho do castanho havia se tornado real? Quinn não acredita no que estava acontecendo.

– Mas... Mas... - E uma lágrimas apenas caiu de seu rosto, que sentia ruborizar e ficar quente. Ouviu seu nome ser chamado algumas vezes, mas sua visão havia ficado turva.

Logo estava desmaiada nos braços de um Finn Hudson desesperado.


	34. XXXIV

Os corredores estavam vazios e Quinn pôde jurar que passaria uma bola de feno a rolar ali em alguns instantes. O tédio enfestava a sala de espera. Depois de horas de choradeira e discussões - uma delas vinda por Burt e Carole que gritavam por causa da escolha da mulher em deixar Kurt em coma, mas acabaram se cansando de tanta briga e decidiram esperar. 

Fazia incansáveis onze horas de cirurgia. Os parentes e amigos do paciente tiveram que alternar entre irem para o hotel, tomarem um banho, comerem alguma coisa, descansarem e voltarem para a maldita sala onde a espera parecia nunca terminar.

Dessa vez quem estava no hospital eram Rachel, Quinn e Carole. Os homens estavam em casa descansando para daqui a algumas horas voltarem para seus lugares. Rachel e Carole, mesmo tendo descansado um pouco no hotel, cochilavam no sofá da pequena sala. Já Quinn não conseguia pregar os olhos e tinha horríveis olheiras e bolsas em baixo deles.

–_ A cirurgia durará dez horas..._– Imitou a voz do médico zombando do profissional. - Dez horas uma ova!

O relógio marcava intensas treze horas dentro daquele maldito hospital. Jurou para si mesma que jamais voltaria em um, mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso. Vira muitas paredes brancas e pessoas de jaleco nos últimos meses, o equivalente para a vida toda. Suspirou ao se lembrar do último sorriso que Kurt dera para si.

Um médico caminhou lentamente pelo corredor chegando até a sala de espera. Quinn que observava tudo do lado de fora interviu quando viu o profissional colocar a mão na maçaneta da porta.

– É melhor nem tentar. Estão todas dormindo. - Sorriu torto. - A notícia é sobre Kurt?

– Sim. - Andou até a loira com uma prancheta em uma das mãos. - Creio que como você veio com a família possa te dar algumas informações.

– Sim, por favor.

– Kurt está bem... Ele ainda não saiu do coma, mas paramos de induzí-lo. Se tudo ocorrer como o planejado ele deve acordar em algumas horas.

– E-então a cirurgia foi um sucesso? - Perguntou tentando esconder a euforia.

– Sim. - Sorriu fraco. Tinha olheiras do mesmo que tamanho que as de Quinn. - Contamos com a ajuda dos melhores médicos da área, alguns até internacionais. Durante a cirurgia aconteceram alguns erros que fizeram a equipe reformular toda a operação, mas o final ocorreu como o planejado.

– E-então... - Prosseguiu. - ...Isso significa que Kurt voltou a enxergar?

– N-não! Ele está com uma córnea nova e sem um arranhão, muito diferente da sua antiga. O azul dos olhos de Kurt também estão mais vivos, a íris está mais aberta... Sobre o fato da visão, não podemos afirmar. A cirurgia não tinha nem metade de chances de dar certo e aconteceu, então não sei o que dizer sobre a volta da visão.

– Mas isso é mais pra sim, ou mais pra não? - Quinn tinha seu jeito doce, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

– Mais pra sim. - Sorriu para a loira, que pulava de alegria. - Com o tempo ele voltará a ter sensibilidade, mas tudo depende do esforço de Kurt de querer voltar a enxergar.

O homem não disse mais nada pois foi impedido por uma visitante maluca que estava pendurada em seu pescoço. Seu coração batia forte como se fosse sua própria cirurgia. As lágrimas escorriam lentamente sobre seu rosto.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? - Burt perguntou chegando descansado ao hospital, fazendo a loira largar do médico.

– Kurt! - Gritou como se fosse óbvio. - Deu tudo certo!

– Mesmo? - Burt abriu um sorriso enorme, do mesmo tamanho que a loira.

– Bom, na verdade ele ainda está em coma e não sabemos quando irá acordar, mas... - - Foi interrompido novamente.

– O que está acontecendo aqui fora? - Carole apareceu no corredor branco apertando os olhos, acabando de acordar.

– Kurt está bem! - Burt gritou.

– Na verdade... - O médico tentou completar a frase, mas ao ver a felicidade da família inteira se abrançando desistiu. Deu de ombros e saiu andando lentamente como da primeira vez. Voltaria mais tarde para explicar que o estado de Kurt ainda era crítico. 

**QUATRO HORAS DEPOIS DA CIRURGIA**

– OK. - Disse Rachel irritada, cansada de andar em círculos. - Fazem exatamente quatro hora e quinze minutos que o médico veio dar a notícia que Kurt tinha saído da cirurgia bem. Porque este homem não apareceu aqui ainda?

Finn e Quinn deram de ombros. Os amigos estavam sentados juntos brigando pela última latinha de coca-cola da geladeira. Burt havia ido no térreo comprar um café para a mulher e Carole tentava manter os olhos abertos de tanto sono.

Toda vez que passos eram ouvidos no corredor a família (incluindo Rachel e Quinn, porque eram consideradas da família) corria até a porta para verificar se era o médico vindo trazer boas notícias, mas as vezes eram apenas visitantes, ou pacientes ganhando alta, ou até mesmo a senhora que distribuía o almoço pelos quartos (almoço qual Finn bajulou a velha mulher e ganhou um).

Dessa vez passos foram ouvidos mas ninguém se importou. Pensaram em desta vez ser apenas uma enfermeira, ou talvez a senhora que distribuía o café da tarde... Finn arregalou os olhos e lambeu os beiços.

Finalmente o Dr. Hans entrou na sala, assustado pelo fato de todos estarem ali ainda. Fazia quatro horas.** Quatro horas.**

**– E então? - **Perguntaram em coro.

– A notícia da cirurgia de Kurt se espalhou, vazou por algum funcionário, e nesse momento temos alguns repórteres na parte de fora do hospital, mas tudo controlado. - Disse o médico e todos assentiram. - Porém vim trazer notícias boas. Kurt saiu do coma, não consegue falar porque parece que agora a anestesia veio fazer efeito. - Deu ênfase no "agora". - Mas em alguns minutos a sedagem irá passar e ele poderá falar normalmente como está se sentindo... Pedi para que apertasse minha mão se estivesse dolorido a parte dos olhos e ele a apertou, o que é um sinal de que ele está com menos dosagem de anestesia, e isso é bom também. - O médico via a felicidade no rosto dos familiares. - Apenas um de vocês podem entrar lá por enquanto... -

– Eu vou! - Gritou Burt.

– ...Porém... - O médico havia sido interrompido, mas agora continuava. - Ele conseguiu sussurrar o nome da srta. Fabray, então creio que seja a vontade de Kurt.

– Tudo bem. - Bufou Burt.

Quinn passou a mão nos ombros do velho homem que sentou impaciente e acompanhou o médico até a sala de repouso, onde Kurt estava. A loira passou pela porta e jurou ter visto uma múmia na cama, com faixas cobrindo toda a cabeça de Kurt e tampões enormes nos olhos.

– Olá, cleopatra. - Brincou chegando perto da cama de Kurt e apertando sua mão.

**[...]**

Os dias se passaram depressa e Kurt já estava falando e se alimentando como antes, só não entendia porque os médicos não haviam tirado aquelas malditas talas de seus olhos. Elas estavam tão apertadas que Kurt não poderia saber se havia voltado a enxergar ou não. E o mal humor do paciente havia voltado.

– O almoço chegou. - Disse a velha senhora trazendo um prato morno para a cama de Kurt. Quinn apenas gargalhou baixo com a carranca que Kurt fizera.

Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel e ela estavam revezando em ficar com Kurt no hospital, e, após passar a manhã inteira com Rachel, Kurt agora aproveitava a companhia da amiga loira.

– Eu poderia comer terra que daria o mesmo gosto. - Resmungou, ignorando a comida no lado de sua cama.

– Você está com o mesmo mal humor de quando Blai...- - Quinn se calou ao ver que falaria demais e entregaria alguma coisa ao castanho. Kurt deu um sorriso torto e foi inevitável perguntar.

– V-você teve notícias dele? - Pigarreteou.

– Não. - Engoliu seca.

– Ok.

– Ok. - Concluiu Quinn vendo como Kurt havia ficado. - Agora vamos parar com essa de Hazel e Gus e vamos alimentar essa criança crescida.

– Não... - Falou relutante.

– Ou você come ou eu te prometo que vou chamar Rachel aqui. - Kurt se lembrou da manhã que teve com a amiga, com Rachel falando, e falando... e também falando.

– Tudo bem. - Deu de ombros e Quinn sorriu em vitória. 

_– Você acha que devemos contar para Kurt? - Carole perguntou preocupada._

_– Acho melhor nos divertimos um pouco. - Quinn sugeriu e Burt concordou com uma risada gostosa._

Tudo que Kurt e os familiares se perguntavam era quando que Kurt poderia tirar aquela maldita tala dos olhos e finalmente poderia voltar para o hotel, ou para Lima. Estavam em Nova Iorque por uma semana, uma maldita semana que nunca terminava para o castanho.

O castanho havia dado uma entrevista para o jornal local de Nova Iorque e para uma revista de medicina, apenas. O hospital pediu para que todos os paparazzis e repórteres que ficaram na entrada do mesmo fossem embora, e que, quando Kurt estivesse bem para se pronunciar, seria em público, para todos.

Kurt recebeu a notícia pela manhã que no turno da tarde seriam tiradas as talas de seus olhos, vendo assim a veracidade da cirurgia. As dores continuavam, assim como as dores de cabeça. Alguns psicólogos passaram pela sala do castanho para tentar convencê-lo que, talvez, não fosse bom criar muitas expectativas. Kurt sabia.

Sinceramente, Kurt achava que ainda estava cego. Algo lhe dizia que a cirurgia apenas serviu para Kurt dar valor às coisas que ele não dava antes, como os amigos, sua família e um bom amor. Suspirava ao se lembrar do antigo médico. No fundo estava orgulhoso por ter sobrevivido à cirurgia, assim Blaine poderia ver pelas tvs e pelos jornais que o castanho tinha razão e bom... Poderia um dia vir visitar o ex-paciente.

A tarde chegou mais rápido que o esperado e Kurt estava sentado em sua cama, esperando a chegada do Dr. Albert Hans. No quarto também estavam Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, os diretores do hospital, Dr. Whil (sim, Kurt permitiu que o médico participasse desse momento) e os envolvidos na cirurgia de Kurt.

A porta foi aberta pelo médico e todos sorriram fraco. O velho homem não disse nada para oficializar e achava desnecessário aquela recepção apenas para tirar as talas de Kurt, apenas caminhou até o paciente e o perguntou se estava pronto.

– Sim. - Falou com receio. Estava mesmo?

O médico passou uma pequena tesoura pela gaze que circulava os olhos do castanho e lentamente começou a desenrolá-las. Uma volta, duas voltas, três voltas e logo o rosto de Kurt, marcado pela faixa, começou a ser revelado.

– Feche os olhos. - Ordenou o médico e Kurt obedeceu.

Os dedos delicados do Dr. Hans descolaram os esparadrapos com delicadeza, revelando o olho direito. Fez o mesmo com o esquerdo. O local ainda estava com uma roxidão por causa do fluxo do sangue, mas logo voltaria ao normal.

– Kurt, agora eu quero que você abra os olhos lentamente... - O médico pediu e Kurt assentiu demoradamente. Estava com medo de quê? Nunca pensou que pudera ser tão covarde assim.

O castanho pressionou os olhos antes de abrí-los. Assim que abriu sentiu uma luz branca invadir e foi obrigado a fechá-los novamente, com força. Uma dor de cabeça enorme atingiu Kurt.

– As luzes. - O médico assentiu e Quinn correu para desligar o interruptor. - Kurt, você está bem?

Todos na sala suavam frio.

– S-sim. A-apenas a claridade... M-mas eu... E-eu estou enxergando uma luz branca... - Burt abriu um sorriso de orelha à orelha. - E-eu voltei a enxergar.

Os enfermeiros, diretores e familiares se abraçavam forte em comemoração. Kurt tentou mais uma vez abrir os olhos, e agora sem a luz a claridade era menor (mas ainda fez o castanho piscar algumas vezes).

Os olhos azuis de Kurt brilhavam, e o castanho não via nitidamente. Ele via borrões, não conseguia enxergar os traços das pessoas ali, mas poderia contar quantas estavam. Poderia distinguir as roupas escuras das cores brancas da parede. Levou as mãos até a frente de seu rosto e as movimentou. As lágrimas do paciente não ajudavam na acomodação da nova córnea.

– Você deve estar vendo uma imagem distorcida, mas isso deve acontecer apenas nas primeiras horas. - Disse o médico. - Seu cérebro passou tanto tempo sem processar imagens que a informação está sendo passada distorcida ainda... Mas parabéns, Sr. Hummel. Sua visão está de volta.

Kurt desabou em lágrimas e sua família correu para abraçá-lo.

Havia se esquecido como era enxergar, como era a coisa mais mágica do mundo. Viu o borrão de uma pessoa loira correndo até si para abraçar seu pescoço, viu o vulto dos demais familiares vindo até ele e fechou os olhos, vendo finalmente o famoso "preto". Se julgou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo naquele momento.

Duas horas depois Kurt, inacreditavelmente, conseguia enxergar como antes do acidente (não como antes do acidente, mas essa é uma maneira de eu lhes contar que ele estava enxergando como qualquer pessoa normal). Passou horas observando o rosto do pai, em como o seu homem preferido tinha envelhecido, em como Carole havia aprendido um novo corte de cabelo, como Rachel havia ficado com os lábios mais grossos e com o cabelo mais sedoso, em como Finn... Bom, Finn estava igual. O que mais surpreendeu o paciente foi Quinn, que passou de cabelos longos e loiros para cabelos curtos, revirados e com mechas escuras. Ainda linda, mas surpreendente.

Quando Kurt se viu no espelho pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, a única coisa que conseguiu soltar foi "como vocês me deixaram com esse cabelo?", que provocou risos em todos do quarto. Kurt estava feito criança pequena, queria olhar tudo e todos ao mesmo tempo.

– Iremos te dar um tempo sozinho então, _kiddo_. - Burt arrastou as outras pessoas para fora do quarto, com um plano muito maior em mente.

Kurt finalmente suspirou. Havia ficado sem dormir a noite passada apenas para ficar olhando os ponteiros do relógio, associando-os com o som. Aquilo era maravilhoso, Kurt nunca se sentiu tão preenchido em toda sua vida. Um sorriso estampava seu rosto em todos os momentos. Esperou ter certeza que seus familiares não voltariam para o quarto e correu até a janela, abrindo a cortina e encarando a maravilhosa Nova Iorque.

De início as luzes da Time Square quase cegaram o paciente, mas logo se acostumou com o tumulto. Via as dezenas de taxis amarelos percorrerem as ruas da cidade e a noite caindo apenas deixava tudo mais bonito. Era igual aos filmes, mas mil vezes melhor porque Kurt estava ali. Suspirou fundo e abriu um sorriso maior do que o mundo. Ficou observando a janela por alguns segundos, até completar.

– Eu posso ter recuperado minha visão, mas como um bom cego sei quando escuto passos silenciosos. - Falou sem tirar os olhos da janela. Esperou alguns segundos para se virar e encontrou um homem desconhecido a alguns passos depois da porta do quarto, encarando Kurt como se ele fosse a coisa mais bonita do mundo. - Posso lhe ajudar?

O homem não disse nada, apenas deu um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes. Deu mais dois passos, ainda sem tirar os olhos brilhantes de cima de Kurt. Poderia secá-lo se quisesse. Kurt sentiu o clima ficar tenso.

– M-me desculpe, mas creio que seja um desses paparazzis que está esperando uma exclusiva do "ceguinho que voltou a enxergar"... - Fez as aspas com os dedos. Pretendeu voltar a falar, mas percebeu que o homem vestia branco e tinha um estetoscópio no pescoço. - Dr. Hans?

– Tente mais uma vez. - Disse o homem fazendo a espinha de Kurt arrepiar.

– Blaine... - Falou quase sem voz.


	35. XXXV

Foi a primeira vez que Kurt viu Blaine.

O castanho pôde jurar que teve um pequeno infarto e que seu cérebro parou de funcionar por alguns segundos. Sentiu um frio na espinha e borboletas na barriga de um jeito que nunca havia sentido antes. E de repente parecia que, em todos os momentos que esteve com Blaine, a imagem misteriosa fora preenchida por aquele rosto.

Lembrou-se do dia em que tocou o rosto do médico pela primeira vez, tentando adivinhar como seria sua aparência, os traços. A visão de Kurt não estava cem por cento, via embaçado e distorcido ainda, mas pôde sentir que viu Blaine por inteiro.

O castanho deu alguns passos para trás, batendo contra a parede. Era como se estivesse vendo um fantasma em sua frente. Logo o sorriso no rosto de Blaine se foi, e o médico manteve a distância que Kurt havia estipulado.

– V-você está bem? Me desculpa, eu - - Kurt o interrompeu.

– N-não. E-está tudo bem. Preciso de um tempo para... Para absorver isso. - Sorriu torto, fazendo Blaine sorrir para o chão, coisa que Kurt achou adorável.

Blaine era lindo. Blaine era mais do que lindo, se existisse um adjetivo para isso. Embora sempre tivesse a melhor imagem de Blaine em sua mente, sempre teve o receio de que o médico parecesse a mistura do Chucky com a boneca Emmanuelle, mas não. Blaine era exatamente como Kurt imagina os príncipes em sua infância. Os olhos com as luzes de Nova Iorque refletidas, uma boca maravilhosa com um sorriso lindo exposto. Kurt queria apenas correr até o ex-namorado e roubar um beijo do moreno. Era, com certeza, o homem mais bonito que Kurt já havia visto. E se achou a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo no momento em que percebeu que o médico era todo seu.

As borboletas no estômago de Kurt se mexiam desesperadamente. Blaine o encarava com um olhar apaixonado, sabendo que aquela seria a reação de alguém que via o namorado pela primeira vez. Blaine sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e seu corpo tremer, queria saber o que se passava na mente do namorado, mas não conseguia decifrar através de seu olhar. Apenas esperou, ansioso.

Esperou alguns segundos, então deu alguns passos até Blaine. O médico continuou estático, encarando Kurt com seus olhos com cores que o ex-cego não conseguia decifrar quais eram. O castanho pegou a mão do moreno na sua, apertando-a lentamente. É claro que aquele era Blaine, mas Kurt queria gravar o rosto do ex-namorado enquanto fazia essas coisas, para que nas memórias tudo fosse gravado como realmente deveria ser.

Lentamente levou as mãos até o rosto do médico, tocando como se continuasse cego. Blaine tentava evitar um sorriso, mas não tinha muito sucesso.

– Ok? - Perguntou o médico calmo.

– Ok. - Suspirou Kurt, soltando Blaine mas continuando com a falta de espaço entre os dois. Kurt tentou segurar algumas lágrimas, ficando apenas com os olhos marejados. Blaine percebeu, mas não falou nada. Estava na mesma situação. - Hã... Hm... - Kurt procurava palavras, enquanto olhava para Blaine. Quinn tinha razão, ele era baixo demais. - Pensei que você não vinha. 

_"- Pensei que Kurt tivesse sido bem claro em não querer você aqui."_

– Pensou mesmo? - Blaine sorriu mais uma vez enquanto Kurt negava com a cabeça. O médico pegou o celular no bolso de seu jaleco e o entregou para Kurt. O castanho estranhou mas observou o objeto que tinha aberta uma notícia do jornal local. As letras demoraram para se encaixar e parecia que Kurt não lia há séculos.

O artigo dizia "**O CASO HUMMEL.**_ Hoje, o jovem Kurt Hummel, 19, que ficou nacionalmente conhecido por submeter-se à cirurgia de Recuperação de Fluídos entra na sala de cirurgia. O hospital e a equipe de médicos não liberaram nenhuma informação para a impressa, e apenas o que sabemos é que o famoso oftalmologista Dr. Blaine Anderson já está a caminho de Nova Iorque para participar da operação."_

– V-você...? - Não conseguiu terminar a frase.

– Não achou que eu deixaria você sozinho nas mãos de médicos desconhecidos, achou? - Kurt tentou evitar um sorriso. - Peguei o avião mais próximo para Nova Iorque, depois do seu, claro. 

_"Discou, com dificuldade, o número de Blaine e esperou chamar. Infelizmente não chegava a dar o primeiro toque e já desligava, indicando fora de área."_

– E Katie? - Kurt perguntou. 

_"- Malas prontas, celular, passaporte e documentos em mãos... - Blaine corria pela casa. Estou esquecendo alguma coisa? Meu cabelo está bom? Não posso perder este voo e - - Katie o interrompeu._

_– Blaine, calma! Você vai pegar este avião, vai operar Kurt e vai dar tudo certo!_

_– Tudo bem. - Fechou os olhos e respirou firme. Pegou a chave do carro e da casa em mãos e caminhou até o carro, onde colocou sua mala no porta-malas. - Onde estão suas malas? - __Katie permaneceu em silêncio. - Katie..._

_– Você não precisa de mim, Blaine. Eu sou uma mulher crescida, na cidade com mais apoio à cegos no mundo. Nossa casa é toda adaptada e eu finalmente estou feliz aqui. - Suspirou, caminhando até o irmão. - Não sou mais uma criança, não preciso que você cuide de mim._

_– Mas... - Blaine não tinha palavras. Realmente, Katie estava crescida e um dia precisaria começar a viver longe do irmão, mas Blaine não pensou que isso fosse acontecer tão cedo. - T-tudo bem, mas assim que eu resolver minhas coisas nos Estados Unidos eu volto e - - Agora quem o interrompia era Katie._

_– Não, você não vai voltar e sabe disso. Desde que chegamos, aqui nunca foi o seu lugar. Os Estados Unidos é. Você ganha uma fortuna trabalhando aqui, você finalmente teve o emprego que sempre quis e é reconhecido nacionalmente, mas Blaine, me responda, onde você gostaria de estar agora?_

_"Ao lado de Kurt" pensou o moreno. Blaine suspirou fundo, deixou algumas lágrimas caírem a puxou a irmã para um abraço apertado._

_– Não pensei que te daria adeus tão cedo._

_– Não é um adeus, apenas um "até logo". Você e Kurt podem me visitar quando quiserem, tudo bem? - Blaine assentiu ainda no abraço. Katie beijou sua testa e se afastou. - Agora vá, antes que você perca esse voo e fale que foi por minha culpa._

_– Te ligo assim que chegar lá._

_– Com o sinal horrível de telefonia naquele país? - Gargalharam. - Eu também te amo, pandinha!"_

– Katie ficou. - Kurt ficou surpreso. - Finalmente foi hora de a deixar livre, mesmo sendo esse irmão babão que sempre fui. Irei visitá-la frequentemente, mas agora seguimos caminhos diferentes.

– Isso significa que você irá morar aqui agora? - Ficou com medo da resposta.

– Significa. - Sorriu para o chão, novamente.

– M-mas você não está fazendo isso por mim, certo? D-digo, isso é algo muito grande para ser feito e caso não dermos certo você sempre irá ficar com aquela imagem de mim na cabeça como "o cara que me fez mudar de país duas vezes" e - - Blaine o interrompeu.

– Não, não. Não foi por você. - Deu de ombros, estava mentindo, mas precisava confortar Kurt. - Eu já estava cansado de ver tantos cangurus mesmo.

Kurt gargalhou e finalmente abraçou o ex-namorado. Fechou os olhos rapidamente e sentiu como se tivesse ficado cego novamente, mas não se importou, desde que tivesse Blaine sempre ao seu lado.

– S-senti tanta sua falta. - Blaine suspirou conforme abraçava o castanho. Ele havia sentido mesmo. Kurt sorriu e desvencilhou do abraço, encarando o mais novo.

– Eu também. - Kurt abriu seu sorriso ainda maior e capturou os lábios do médico nos seus. Circulou seus braços na cintura do médico, que suspirava durante o beijo. Finalmente. 

**DOIS ANOS DEPOIS**

– Eu não acredito que estou realmente fazendo isso. - Kurt gargalhou enquanto colocava uma caixa de papelão no chão. Blaine veio por trás e abraçou o namorado, depositando alguns beijos em seu pescoço.

– Isso o quê?

– Vindo morar com você. Parece tão... Adulto. - Sorriu, se virando para Blaine e depositando um selinho em sua boca. Caminhou até o corredor do apartamento e trouxe, finalmente, a última caixa.

– Você pode mudar de ideia se quiser... - Falou Blaine receoso, se encostando no batente da porta e vendo Kurt limpar o suor que tinha em sua testa. O castanho usava um óculos, devido à recente cirurgia (não toda a hora, apenas para descanso).

– Nunca. - Kurt sorriu e fez sinal para Blaine vir até ele. - Você não teria sorte o suficiente para se livrar de mim. - Puxou o namorado pela cintura e sorriu para o mesmo.

– É, eu sei. - Capturou os lábios de Kurt novamente.

– Mmh, - Kurt tentou falar durante o beijo, mas só conseguiu assim que separou as bocas. - Você precisa fazer essa barba. - Se referiu à pequena barba de Blaine que começava a roçar durante o beijo.

– Uma vez homem das cavernas, sempre homens da caverna. - E se jogaram no sofá, observando o antigo apartamento de Blaine, que agora seria não só de Blaine, mas também de Kurt.

Kurt observava o lugar com um sorriso no rosto, imaginando como seria viver ali de agora em diante. Rolou os olhos sobre cada canto da casa, mas parou em um item em especial que estava repousando na mesinha de centro.

– O que é isso? - Pegou o livro na mão.

– Veja você mesmo. - Blaine sorriu para o namorado.

Na capa tinha os dizeres** "O amor não enxerga com os olhos, de George P. Whil."** Kurt observou um Blaine gargalhando antes de abrir o livro e ler a sinopse. _"Anne Mcbell era uma linda jovem que tinha todo o ensino médio pela frente, quando em uma viagem com o pai acaba em um acidente terrível. As consequências da tragédia são perceptíveis e Anne acaba perdendo a visão, assim como a vontade de continuar viva, mas com o passar dos dias descobre em um hospital uma razão para sorrir todos os dias. Apesar de seu médico - e também amante -, Dr. Brad Johnson, não recomendar uma cirurgia em que Anne possa voltar a enxergar, a menina é relutante, o que acaba gerando uma confusão entre os dois. Será que Anne voltará a enxergar, e será que conseguirá o amor de Brad de volta? Baseado em fatos reais."_

– Ele não fez isso... - Kurt lia com calma, não acreditando nas coisas que estavam escritas naquele livro.

– Ah, ele fez. - Blaine gargalhava baixo. - É um dos livros mais comprados, segundo o New York Times. Dizem que a história é bem envolvente, sabia?

Kurt ainda tinha os olhos no livro.

– _"Anne e sua melhor amiga Trisha, seu pai Gary, sua madrasta Melissa, seu meio-irmão Barry e sua cunhada Lisa. Brad e sua irmã cega Jen"_, mas isso é a coisa mais doente que eu já li. - Blaine gargalhava cada vez mais.

– Olhe a última página.

O castanho virou, tentando não ficar mais irritado do que já estava. No epílogo do livro, uma pequena dedicatória._ "Agradeço aos meus companheiros de trabalho e, especialmente, às duas pessoas que me fizeram mudar o rumo dessa história e inspiraram o livro, Kurt e Blaine. Obrigado, e pedirei desculpas mil vezes se precisar."_

Blaine continuava gargalhando devido à expressão de Kurt. O castanho segurava o livro com força, como se aquele fosse o pescoço de George e o escritor estivesse ali naquele momento.

– Relaxa. - Tirou o livro das mãos do castanho e o colocou na mesa novamente, abraçando o namorado. - Deixa rolar. Vai até virar filme. - Kurt encarou Blaine com a feição "está ajudando muito", e o moreno gargalhou mais ainda. - O que eu quero dizer é que deixe. Deixe que nossa história domine o mundo, deixe que todos vejam o que passamos e o que ainda vamos passar. Não devemos nada à ninguém e o dinheiro que você vai ganhar com direitos autorais vai fazer tudo valer à pena, apenas aproveite, ok? - Kurt estava em dúvida em assentir. - Ok? - Blaine beijou o topo de sua testa.

– Ok. - Disse tentando parecer bravo.

– Aliás, essa Anne Mcbell me parece uma beleza, hein?! - Brincou, sendo atingido por uma almofada. 

**.:.**

_Começaram bem e estavam bem._

_Quem foi que disse que precisa ter um final?_


End file.
